Bloody Enchanted
by bornagoof
Summary: Bella is sorceress that moved to Forks what happens when she meets the Cullens? Wars break out, love blossoms, and rules are broken. Can love really conquer all?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We were sitting at the dinner table, eating silently, Phil and Renee would cast glances at each other and then at me, I knew they I had something to tell me. It was either they didn't know how to say it, or who should say it. It drove me crazy. They did it again, Phil was about to speak, but then he stopped and took a sip of his Coca Cola instead.

"Bella, we have somethng to tell you," Phil began. I know. "Yes?" I asked. "I have a friend who lives in the other realm, her town has a animal problem, she askd me if I could help," he said. Oh. Phil is a tracker, he handles animals, and other things, his job in the other realm is a animal wrangler of sorts. Well that's what he tells them it is anyway. "And?" I asked. "We're all going, we are going to move there," Phil said.

We're moving? Ravenwood is my hometown, I love it here. "Where?" I asked. "To Forks, dear," Renee answered.

Forks? That's where my father lives, he use to be a buisness man in Ravenwood, of course he hated it. At least that's what my mother told me. She and Charlie divorced before I was even born, Charlie wanted a normal life. So he broke the rules, and when you do that, you can't be trusted.

Violation of code: Shush or be Shushed. We are not normal, we live ina complete diffrent realm we made for ourselves, we are not human either. So we keep things a secret, you don't keep it a secret, and they'll either, jail you, erase your memory, and take away your powers. Charlie was sentenced to the last two. Renee said he never wouldn't have done it, if he knew my mom was expecting to have a baby of his, but I don't know.

I don't know if I can live in the same town as my father, and he doesn't even know I'm his daughter, great.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Goodbye **

"What do you mean you're moving?" Phoebe asked. We were walking down the halls, she was holding her binders close to her chest, I stopped by my locker. "I'm moving because of Phil's cover job, and another reason but they won't tell me, they aviod it every time I ask," I said. "But school is almost over, oh and we were going to go to the Evergreen Seas and everything," Phoebe says. "I know, all of our plans are going to be canceled," I told her, emptying my locker. "Oh, what about school? What about your magic studies?" she asked. "I do not know, I think they have some plan for that too," I said. "I'm going to miss you Bella," she says softly. I close my locker, "I'm going to miss you too, I'm going to miss everybody and everything here," I tell her.  
"I'll visit you on summer break, and on weekends I promise," she declares. "Okay, let's go before they lock us in school," I joke. Phoebe laughs and we walk together to her car. Phoebe drives a cherry red Crovet, it was a silent drive to my house. I get out of the car and tell her goodbye, "See ya B!" she says. I chuckled, I remembered when we were in a park last year, and Phoebe tells me, "_One day, I'm going to drive off and say, 'See ya B!' You know just for kicks."_

I went inside and set my books on the table, and my backpack on the floor, there were tons of boxes stacked on one another, I had trouble getting upstairs, almost tripping in the process. "Mom! Phil!" I yelled. "Downstairs!" Renee yells. "Great," I mutter and make my way from my place, at the _top_ of the stairs to the bottom of it. I found her, sitting down on floor looking through what looked like photo albums. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh just found some old pictures," she replies. She gets up and puts it back into the box, then she tapes the box close, and moves it on top of another box. "Um mom what's all of this?" I ask, gesturing to the boxes, "We don't have this many things," I tell her. "Oh, well this is mostly junk, and old things we don't need anymore, and yes we do have this many things they were just stuffed into storage where no one could see them," she replied.

I sighed, and help her move all of the boxes, and throw away old things, and burn others. We got the things ready to put into the moving van for tommrow, I made dinner and then told Renee I was going to take a shower. As I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I thought about everything I wasn't going to be able to be here for.

Like Haley and Kevin getting together, or my best friends birthdays, or when Ade would prank everybody on April Fools, or when everybody would pinch one another even a week after St. Patricks day. And all those summer plans, traveling around with my best friends. Or going to Fawre's University, everything.  
But who knows what Forks has to offer, I haven't been there in ages, I sighed and turned off the water, and put on my bathrobe. I went to my room and changed into my silky white pajamas I got from Renee.

****  
"Bella, come over here we got to show you something," Haley said, and grabbed my hand and we walked to the others. "Here open mine first," Haley tells me and gives me a big rectangualr white box with a red ribbon and bow on top. "I don't know, you know I don't like presents," I told them. "Don't think of them as presents, think of them as souvneirs from Ravenwood," Phoebe told me. "Yeah, to take back home to Forks," Kevin added. I was still unsure, but I let it go and opened the box, inside was a gray suit, "Um Haley, what is it?" I asked.

"It's a suit, when you put it on you can blend in with all of your surroundings," she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thanks," I tell her. Phoebe came up to me, she gave me a black coat that reached past my knees, with black buttons, and deep pockets on each side, it looked warm too. Tabitha gave me a necklace, "From the Cythian Caves, I picked them out myself," she told me. The necklace was gold, and very elegant, I liked it, even though I usually refused pricey gifts, I mean souvneirs.

Alex gave me a car stero, which was confusing until Kevin gave me car keys. He said that him and his brothers all pitched in to buy me a car, and they checked in with my parents and it was already delivered to our home in Forks. "Oh my God! Thanks, guys what type of car is it?" I asked. "You'll see when you get there," Alex told me. Normally I would have frowned but I was still happy from getting a car, we hugged goodbye and I got into the car with my parents, we drove into the portal, and made our way to Forks.

"We're home," Phil said, and parked the car in the driveway. The home was painted white on the inside, with two big brown oak doors on the front, the front entrance had an arch and there was a window on the front left side of the house, if you looked inside it you could see hte dining room. The house was two stories tall, and had three floors, five bedrooms, and three bathrooms, one kitchen, one dining room, two living rooms, and an office. That makes 13 rooms in all, a bit big for three people don't you think?

I stepped out of the car, and got my 'souvneirs' out of the car, and made my way into the house, "Why have it so big?" I asked. "You never know with all the friends we have, it's nice to have extra space," Renee said. My room was big, we had everything in the house ready, I put my coat and suit into the closet, my necklace in my jewlery box, and the things for my car in my closet, and sat on the bed. "This is my new home," I said to myself.

Dinner was quiet, as usual "Mom where are you going to work?" I asked. "I bought a shop in Forks, and I am going to make it into my own jewlery store, I already have a name too, Jewlaski," she replied. she sounded excited, honestly I though she was going to apply for a teaching job, she was a kindergarden teacher in Ravenwood.

"I need to go, handle that animal problem now," Phil said, and got up from the table, "Who is your friend anyway?" I asked. "Lillain Weber," he said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

"Oh, that reminds me Lillian has a daughter, about your age, her name is Angela, maybe you two could be friends?" Renee told me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe," I said and got up to wash the dishes.

"Mom, what about school?" I asked. "Phil and I, decided that you could do continue your magic studies in Ravenwood, but you are only going there for school alright?" she told me. "Okay, okay I got it," I said, and went to my room. If I'm not going to have school here, then what am I supposed to do all day here? I got a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing down my options.

**1. Get a job**

**2. Make new friends and hang out**

**3. Take care of the house**

**4. Roam around?**

I groaned, these aren't good options, I ripped up the paper into pieces and threw it away. There is nothing for me in Forks. I decided that if there's nothing to do in Forks, then there's something for me in La Push. I grabbbed my keys and my jacket, and went downstairs, "I'm going out!" I yelled. "Okay, don't stay out too late!" Renee yelled back. I walked into the garage, a dark midnight blue convertable was sitting right there. "I love the Dogerman brothers," I said, as if there was someone else in the room with me.

I quickly got in the car, admiring it's beauty ad turned on the car, the engine was smooth and quiet, unlike my old Chevy truck. I pulled out of the garage and drove out of Forks city limits to La Push.

I stopped at the Blacks house, it has been ages since I last saw them. I knocked on the door, a boy opened it, I didn't recongnize him at first but then a memory resurfaced. It was me and a boy playing in the water. "Jake!" I said and hugged him. "Um, do I know you?" he asked. "It's me Bella," I said.

He looked utterly confused, "Mud pies?" I hinted. "Oh yeah! It's great to see you Bells, come in," he said, happily. I smiled, and went inside, it didn't look much diffrent, than last time. Practically the same, like no time passed at all.

"Where's Billy?" I asked. "He's in the living room," Jacob said. I walked to the living room, he was watching TV, "Hello, Billy," I said. He turned around, "Hey, Bella how are ya?" he asked shaking my hand. "Good," I replied.

"What brings you over here? Didn't you and your folks move to Florida?" he asked. "Yeah, but we moved back to Forks," I told him. "Well welcome back," he said, and resumed his attention to the TV.

))))))

"So, what did I miss over the past five years?" I asked. "Nothing much, it's good to have you back, Bells," Jake replied.

"Thanks," I said. 'Let's go to the beach, we got to catch up," he said, hopping off the couch and heading out for the door. I followed, we talked, I told him about Phoebe, Tabitha, everybody. Minus the we are not human and diffrent realm thing of course.  
When I told him about my present from the Dogerman brothers, his response was priceless. His eyes got a bit wide, his mouth wide up, and he said, "Nuh uh! No way, a car!" "Yes, a car, a midnight blue convertible," I said. "Cool, I want to meet your friends," Jake declard. I laughed at him, "They are kind of far away, Jake," I told him.

"Pshaw, I still want to meet them," he said, shaking it off. "Okay, Jake, when they visit me I'll introduce them to you," I promised. He told me about his friends, and then how they were changing and joining the 'pack' with Sam. It was horrible, he was on the verge of tears, I hugged him, which needless to say made him feel much better.

"I gotta go Jacob, I'll see you tommorow," I told him. "Okay, see ya then," he waved. I nodded and walked over to my car, I looked back at Jacob, he was practically drooling over my car. I giggled, and drove back home.

))))))

"Bella, I need you to do some gorcery shopping for me, and please pick up Lillan's daughter from school, she is so busy with her new job, and Phil and I can't do it either," she started to say. "Because of your new jobs, I know," I finished for her.

she smiled, "Thank you, I got to get going I'll see you tonight," she said, gave me a peck on the cheek and left. Not long after she left, I went gorcery shopping, I got all of the things we needed, including a much needed new bottle of strawberry shampoo and body scrub.

I had a couple of hours left until, I had to pick up Angela, so I went to La Push and hanged out with Jake. We were watching some re-runs when I looked at the time, I only had 30 minutes until I had to pick up Angela for school!

"Oh crap! Jake I have to get going!" I said, jumping up from my seat. "To where?" he asked. I quickly explained, I put the key into ignotion, "Hold on, I'm coming with you!" Jake said, jumping in. "Why?" I asked. He smiled, "Because I like your car," he said.

I nodded, and sped down the road, careful not to get caught by an olice officer, especially my father, I don't know how I could make up an excuse after I handed him my ID card. I halted the car to a stop in front of the school, scaring Angela a bit, okay alot. I had tire streaks behind me, "Get in,"I told her. she quickly got in the passenger seat, and we took off, this time I followed the speeding laws, "I liked it better when you went crazy fast," Jacob muttered. I laughed, "Are you okay, Angela?" I asked. "Yeah, just shocked," she answered, breathless.

"Sorry, but I lost track of time, and I did not want to be late," I told her. "I understand, oh make a right over here," she said. I nodded and made a right, I stopped the car in front of her house."Okay, thanks," she said, before hopping out of the car, and walked to the front door.

I drove back to La Push, and dropped him off at his house telling him I'd see him later. I went home and made dinner, Renee came home first, then it was Phil slightly covered in mud. "What happened to you?" Renee asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Phil said. "Bent down too close to paw prints again?" I asked him, as he made his way upstairs. He sighed, "Yes," he admitted quietly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: A Chain of Events**

I got up the next day, in hopes that it would be more interesting than from yesterday, more eventful, I guess. I changed into a green tank top, with floral lace and a see through black sweater, and black skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. I left my hair down, and went downstairs, for some breakfast. I opened the refrigerator for some milk when I noticed there was a note on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_It's Phil's and mine's anniversay, he's taking me out for dinner, we'll be home late. Take care. _

I threw the note away and got the gallon of milk out of the fridge, they do this every year, say they'll be home late and sneak inside at the wee hours of the morning. I rolled my eyes at the noise they were making last year, we never did replace that lamp.

I ate, reliving the past memories, until it was time to go, I was meeting Jake and his friends at First Beach in La Push, a get together of sorts, he said some kids from Forks were coming too. I packed some extra clothes for swimming, and drove to La Push, I turned on the radio, and a famaliar song started to play.

_Link it to the World  
Link it to Yourself  
Stretch it like a birth squeeze  
The love for what you hide  
The bitterness inside  
Is growing like the newborn  
When you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Souless is everywhere_

_Hopeless time to roam  
The distance from your home  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
Your swelling up, you're unstoppable_

_'cause you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Souless is everywhere  
_

_Destroy the spineless  
Show me it's real  
Wasting our last chance  
To come away  
Just break the silence  
'cause I'm drifting away  
Away from you_

_Link it to the world  
Link it to yourself  
Stretch it like it's a birth squeeze  
And the love for what you hide  
And the bitterness inside  
Is growing like the new born_

_When you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere_

_Destroy the spineless  
Show me it's real  
Wasting their last chance  
To come away  
Just break the silence  
'cause I'm drifting away  
Away from you  
_

Ah, that was nice. I pulled over, everyone was already there, "Am I the last one to arrive?" I asked aloud. "Yes," they said in chrous. I got out of my car, and grabbed my bag, I changed into one of those handy changing tents they had, I got out and walked over to Jake, he was with a group of guys, "Hey, Bells, wait aren't you cold?" he asked. I shook my head, "No, not really," I told him.

"Okay Bells, I want you to meet, Quil, Seth, and Embry, and Jared," Jake said, "Guys, meet Bella." A lot of Hi's and Hey's were exchanged and then we walked around the beach, I saw one of Jake's friends, Quil I think jump off a cliff.

"Jkae, he jumped off a cliff!" I said. "Calm down Bells, it's called cliff dinving, it's fun, no one get's hurt," he reassured me. "Oh, can I try?" I asked. "Heck no!" he said. I pouted and stubbornly and very childishly crossed my arms and huffed. "That's cute Bells, but seriously you could get hurt," he said. I uncrossed my arms, and stared at him, and then a mischevious grin crawled up my face, "Bella..." Jacob warned.

I dashed and ran away from him to the edge of the cliff, he was on my tail and right when I was about to jump, his arms encircled my waist, and pulled me back, making us fall back onto the sand. "Aw, Jake one jump what do you have to lose?" I asked, getting up. "You," he said.

I smiled, he was cute and a bit protective of me, it was a sweet thing for him to do but it's just a cliff dive, he said so himself that no one get's hurt. "One day, Jacob I will jump off that cliff, but not today, because you are obviously not going to let me," I told him.

"Nope," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes as we made our way back with the others, then we had a bonfire, it was fun. I yawned, "You tired?" Jake asked me. "No," I lied. He ignored me, "Hey guys, I'm gonna drive Bella home okay?" he said. He picked me up, and carried me to my car, he whipped out the keys, wait a second where did he get them? He turned on the car, and drove down the road, "I can't believe I'm driving your car!" he said, speeding down the road.

"Me either," I muttered from the backseat, then I heard police sirens. "Dammit," Jacob said. "Pull over your convertible!" a voice said. "Jake, pull over!" I told him, he took one look in the rear view mirror and reluncantly pulled over. "You seriously weren't thinking to make a run for it were you?" I asked him. Before he could answer, the officer walked over to the car, I looked at the badge, _Cheif Swan._

Crap. "You were speeding..." Charlie's voice, was cut off by loud music, I turned around to see a Jeep speeding down the road. "Hey!" Cahrlie said, and the Jeep pulled over, "I guess we weren't the only ones speeding," Jacob whispered to me. "We?!" I almost shouted. "Your the one behind the wheel," I said. "Yes, but this is your car," Jake said.

"Really, Jacob just don't break the speeding laws again, I don't want to go through this again," I said. "How come you get away with it?" he asked, out of nowhere. "I'm better at it than you are," I told him, and then Charlie came back. "I need idenfication please," he said. "Um, aw crap I don't have it with me," Jake said. I groaned, "Sir, this is my car, and I do have my ID and registartion," I told Charlie and gave it to him.

"Then why is he driving it?" he asked. "We were over in La Push, and I was tired, and Jacob here offered me to drive me home," I explained. "Because good friends don't let friends drive sleepy," Jake said, smiling. Oh dear lord.

"That's only if they are drunk Jake," Charlie said. "I'm going to have to tell Billy, Jacob," Charlie said, "And you, I'm going to call your parents too," he said. Shoot me. "No! they are on a date, it's their anniversay, can I tell them myself? If you don't think I would call them tommorow please?" I asked.

"Okay," he agreed. "Thank you!" I said. "But you still get a speeding ticket," he said. "Oh, I know," I said. Then he walked over to the Jeep, "Jake, move you aren't driving my car again," I told him. "Aw, Bells!" he whined. I glared at him, he surrendured in defeat, I sat in the front seat, and Jacob was in the back, then I realizied I still didn't have a key, and Jacob was running away with it.

"Jake!" I yelled. He was running down the road, "I swear I'll hunt you down!" I told him jumping out of my car and running after him. I was vaguely aware that Charlie was watching and so were the people in the Jeep but I didn't care. "Catch me if you can!" Jacob teased. I picked up the pace, and jumped on his back, and we both fell down.

I wrestled with him a bit, this was when Charlie decided to 'break-up the fight' which is how it looked like. I pinned Jacob on the road, and snatched my keys from his hand. I got up and was walking to my car, by the time Charlie reached us, "Are you okay?" he asked. I was about to answer but he wasn't asking me, he was asking Jacob, well I did kick his butt.

I got in my car, and put the key in ignotion, "Bella wait up!" Jacob yellled, jogging over to me. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled back, stealing his words from previously. "Aw come on!" he said. I laughed, and drove until he couldn't see me anymore, I did a circle around the block and came up from behind him. "Oh, I thought you ditched me," he said. "It was tempting," I said, he got in the car, and I drove home.

I let Jacob drive home with my old truck, it can't really speed without breaking down so, I thought it was safe. I came home around 12:30, PM of course, I walked into my room and fell asleep almost instantly, then I realizied I have to tell Renee and Phil that I got speeding ticket. I groaned into my pillow. I did ask for an eventful day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Vampires, really?!**

I woke up before Renee or Phil, I made chocolate chip pancakes, they love it when I make them, I guess this was my own way of 'buttering them up' for the speeding ticket last night, and because such officer was my father. That certainly wasn't going to be easy to say, especially since he now has our phone number, I can only imagine how Phil is going to take it.  
Soon the kitchen was filled with delicous sweet pancake aroma, I flipped it but when it landed it hit my wrist, and fell onto the floor. I sighed and threw it away and then I checked my wrist, a small horizantal line was left there, just a little gift from the hot pancake. I shook my head, no way am I doing that again, by the time I was finished with the pancakes I heard shuffling upstairs and bare footsteps in the kitchen a minute later.

"You made pancakes?" Renee asked, in her fancy silky night wear. "Chocolate chip," I answered. "Achoo!" I turned around, it was Phil who sneezed. "It's probably best if you two put on your shoes, the floor is cold," I told them. "Your right," Phil said weakly and sneezed again. I set the table and put the plate stacked with pancakes in the middle of the table and then but the maple syrup next to it.

"So, how was the night out?" I asked. "Great how was yours?" she asked. "Um actually it was interesting, I let Jacob drive my car," I said. "Really?" Renee asked. "Yeah." "How did that go?" Phil said. "A cop pulled us over, and we got a ticket," I told them, it was useless taking this step by step. "Which one?" Renee asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Which cop?" she asked, again. I gulped.

"Officer Chief Swan," I said quietly. "Oh no," she said, and went facedown on the table, Phil looked a bit lost. I didn't know what to do, or what to say, so I just left, and said I was going to drive Angela to school. I fumbled with my keys, and it seemed like a forever went by until I got my car door open, in reality it took a few seconds.

I took my time driving to Angela's it was a bit early until her school started, when I got there, she was leaving, except it looked like she was walking to school. "Angela!" I shouted. She turned around, surprised but happy, "Bella, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Isn't obvious? I'm driving you to school, I can't let you walk there," I told her, leaning across the empty seat, I opened the door and patted the seat twice. She got in, and buckled her seatbelt before closing the door. "I wasn't going to walk, the whole way, just to the bus stop," she said.  
"Still wrong, buses are a pain," I said and drove down the road, and down the hill, and onto the freeway.

When we got there, everyone turned their head to us, and then whispered something to the person closest to them, it's a no brainer who they were talking about. I ignored them, but something caught my eye, it was the same Jeep from last night, I turned around, 4 gorgeous teenagers piled out of the car, but a certain bronze beatuy got out of a silver Volvo.

It wasn't their inhuman beatuy, or breathtaking grace, it was the fact that they were vampires. I resumed my attention to Angela, "Why are they talking about us?" I asked. She pointed to the car, "So, there's a big Jeep and a Volvo," I said. "Some kids will do anything for the latest gossip in this town, and your new here," she told me. "Not exactly, this isn't the first time I've been in Forks, I spent 12 years in Forks actually," I told her.

She didn't say anything after that, neither did I, we just sat there for a while then she got out of the car, and told me she'd see me afterschool.

I drove away, pretending to be completely unaware of all the eyes following me as I did, I didn't feel like going back home, Renee was a complete mess, and I don't want to go to La Push either, so I decided to go hiking. Which is a weird thing, I can be very clumsy, so there's a possiblity I would end up in the hospital.

I was climbing, for a while I decided to stop, I found a creek, and sat on a tree stump, then I heard howling. I didn't have time to run, it was nearby, I froze. I'm not human, I can take a wolf. If I wasn't so afraid that is, then a very pale bare-foot stepped out of the bushes, with red eyes and dirty blonde hair, he got closer to me, I was frozen in my spot. He put his hand under my chin and inhaled, "You smell sweet," he stated.

"Thanks, but I got to go now," I told him and stood up, his hand was still holding my chin though. "Are you not afraid?" he asked me. "No," I said strongly. "That's too bad," he said. And he dropped his hand from my chin, and picked me up, and ran south, into town, was he crazy?!

"What are you doing?" I asked him, pushing away all of my fears and panic aside. "In town, that's where the rest of my coven is waiting," he said. He finally stopped, and I got off his back, there was a old house, it looked like it would fall apart at any second, instantly a fiery red headed woman with red eyes came out, she glared at me. "James why do you bring a human here?" she asked him. He didn't answer her, instead he called, "Laurent."

A man with dark skin and long black hair and red eyes like the others came out, but his eyes stood out more, "Yes?" he asked. "Make sure she gets a room, do not kill or harm her in any way got it?" he said. Laurent nodded and picked me up and I was carried away.

Some time passed, I didn't know what to do, I haven't been taught how to fight a vampire yet, I didn't want to risk anything and get myself killed, so I just sat and waited.

The door opened, but it wasn't who I expected, it wasn't Laurent, James, or that other girl, it was another vampire, except his eyes were golden. "Hello, I'm Carlisle we're here to take you back somewhere more..safe," he said calmly. "We?" I asked. "Yes, we," he said. I stood up, and brushed my pants he walked with me out of the house, I smelled smoke. I walked faster, "It's okay," he soothed. "I know, but the sooner I'm outta here the better," I told him.

I noticed once we were outisde that 6 other people were there too, and there was only _one_ fire, one small fire. "You didn't get all of them," I whispered softly. "No, but they aren't in Forks either," Carlisle assurd me, and then I felt calming waves, I gladly accepted it.

"One of you are an empath," I stated. I turned around and wondered how I was going to get back home. "Come on, Isabella we'll take you home," Calisle told me, as if reading my mind. "Bella," I corrected. He nodded, and I followed him into the Jeep, the one with curly brown hair got in the driver seat, "Jasper go with Emmet," I heard Carlisle say. Jasper had golden eyes and blonde messy hair his face looked strained and like the Cullens his eyes were golden.

"Jasper?" I asked, as we drove off. "Yes?" he replied. "Are you the newst vegetarian in your family?" I asked. He looked shocked and it quiet, very quiet and Emmet stopped the car. Everyone stared at me, "What?" I asked. "How much did they tell you?" Jasper asked me.

I considered it for a moment, if I told them no, I'd have to tell them what I am, which is a no-no, if I say yes, well it's just the perfect way for them to know I know about vampires, without exposing myself. Loophole, I thought to myself. "Everything," I answered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Take Me Home**

"I'm supposed to take Angela home," I said. "Make up an excuse," Emmet said, simply. "I'm not a good liar, just drop me off at my car, and I'll go get her," I said. I looked at my watch, Angela should still be in class, if I go full speed I'll be able to make it in time, "I don't think you should be breaking traffic laws, yu might get caught by the Chief again," Emmet told me. "That wasn't my fault, it was Jacob's," I said. 'Yet you still paid for the ticket, how did your 'rentals take it?" he asked.

"My mom is a bit, well I don't know how she is, but I don't want to face her right now," I said. "You get grounded and yelled at?" he asked. "Nope, no yelling, she's a bit more sad than mad, and Phil is just, trying to comfort my mom," I told him.

"Where's your car?" he asked. I gave him directions, and soon I saw my blue convertible. "Thanks," I told him and jumped out of the Jeep and into my car. I turned it on, and drove to Forks High, I didn't get caught by any cops, and I made it just before the bell rang.  
I looked for Angela, I couldn't get a good look because of all the students piling out like maniacs, I found her walking in the parking lot, funny thing is she was looking for me. I honked my horn, she smiled when she saw me and walked quickly over to the car, "Hey, how was your day?" I asked her.  
She put on her seatbelt, "Well I guess it wasn't the worst," she said. "Tell me what happened," I said, as we drove slowly down the street, "Well I keep getting picked on by Jessica and Lauren, and I get pounded on with questions like, "Hey Angela, who's your hot friend?" Or, "How much did you pay her, to drive you here busgirl?" Angela answered and sighed, leaning her head back agaisnt the head rest.

"Hmmmm, well we'll shake them off, I got nothing to do for a couple monthes, how about I enroll into Forks High and suddnely drop out?" I asked her.

Her eyes snapped open so fast I nearly jumped. "You'll really do that?" she asked. "Of course, what are friends for?" I asked, smiling. She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling back.  
"Can we go to your house?" I blinked, where did that come from? Will it be okay with Renee and Phil? I shrugged, "Sure," I said.

******

Angela and I were studying, well I was helping Angela study for her test tommrow morning, but still. "What else do you need help with?" I asked her. "Umm nothing else, what do you want to do now?" she asked me. I contemplated it, for a moment, before making ym decision. "Let's go watch amovie and get some ice cream," I said getting up. "Right now? What movie are we going to see? And what ice cream shop is open at 10:00?" Angela asked, but she was getting up from my bedroom floor too, and putting her various notebooks and pencils in her backpack.

"I don't know, we'll find one," I told her, grabbing my jacket. We walked out of my room and got in my car, we watched a romance comedy, I had no romance in my life, I did not find it funny either. But I'm not looking for a boyfriend, I have no crushes, but it made me realize how un romantically involved I am.

I tried to shake it off, but I couldn't seem to enjoy the movie at all, Angela seemed oblivious to this though, that's good. We were now driving around, looking for a ice cream shop that is open.

The lights were on in ColdStone, I got out of the car and saw that it was open, I ran back to my car and told Angela, I got vanilla nothing else, Angela got 'The Pie Who Loved Me.' Great, even pies, eveyone and everything except me, I tried to distract myself, I was starting to feel really pathetic.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said, "Yeah?" I asked. "Thanks, I had fun tonight," Angela said. "No problem," I told her. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "Yup," I told her. "Are you reallly going to enroll in Forks High for me?" she asked. "Yes, I meant it Angela," I told her.

Honestly I wasn't sure, I mean Angela is my friend and I already told her, but can you really just enroll in a school and then drop out in less than a year, especially a town like Forks?

I drove her home, told her I'd pick her up tommorow, that night while I was in my bed, I decided I would enroll myself in Forks High, for Angela.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Hello, Forks High**

I asked Phil to enroll me in Forks High, I told him everything he understood, I asked him to tell Renee, I wasn't quite ready to face her yet.  
I got ready for school, and dressed into a grey sleeveless shirt and light blue skinny jeans, I wore black sneakers and I got my black jacket from my closet, and I let my hair fall loose on my shoulders.

I grabbed my red JanSport sling backpack from the floor, and headed off downstairs towards the garage. I drove to Angela's house and honked my horn when it was getting late.

She came running out a few minutes later, she was in a hurry her hair was a mess too, I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses. "I'm so sorry Bella, I overslept, " she apoligized as she got in. "No glassses?" I asked. She put her hands on her face her eyes were wide, it was quite comical I bit back a laugh.

"I'm guessing you forgot them?" I asked. Angela nodded, "But you can still see without them right?" I asked. "Yes, but I still need them," she told me. "We're already running late, one day won't hurt right?" I said. "I guess not, I feel diffrent without them though," she said. "You look diffrent too," I told her.

I parked the car, and we got out of the car, may the talking commence, I thought. And it did.  
"Where's the office?" I asked her.  
She gestured me to follow and lead me inside a room, I saw a woman behind the desk and walked over to her. The name plate read, 'Mrs. Cope.'

"Hello, I'm new here," I said. She looked up, "Isabella Swan right?" she asked, I nodded.

"Kind of late to enroll don't ya think? You got a lot of homework to catch up on," Mrs. Cope told me.

"Yeah, I know but I'm smart I'll be fine," I said. She looked doubtful but gave me my schedule and a piece of paper to have all my teachers sign.

I walked to my first class, English. Angela was in my class, we were reading Shakespare, I'll do just fine.

*******  
I got an apple and some lemonade, I wasn't feeling very hungry, I saw Angela sitting at a table with some other people, I made my way over.  
"Hey, Bella," Angela greeted, once I sat down. "Hi, Angela," I greeted back.  
There was a cough, "Bella meet Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley, guys Bella," Angela introduced.

"Hi," I said. "So, Bella why did you start school today, why not when you first moved here?" Lauren asked me. "I had to get some things sorted out," I told her. She waited for me to say more, but when it came apparent I wasn't going to say anything else, she moved on to the next question.

"So, where you from?" she asked. "Florida," I answered. "Your parents rich?" Lauren asked. "I would't say that," I told her. "Oh, well it's just that you got a nice car, Bella," she explained.

"I didn't buy it," I told her. Confusion was written on her face, well everybody's. "It was a gift from some friends in Florida before I left," I explained. "Rich friends," I heard Jessica mutter, but made no acknowledgement of it.

"So, what do you think of Forks, Bella?" Mike asked. "It's the same like last time," I replied. "You've been to Forks before?" he asked. "Yeah, I moved from Forks to Florida five years ago," I told him.

The bell rang before I could be asked any more questions. I made my way to my next class, Biology.

* * *

"You can sit over there, with Mr. Cullen," my Biolgoy teacher Mr. Banner instructed me. It was the only one left, I sat next to Edward and put my back pack down. We were the first ones to finish, I got the golden onion, whee!

I think I'll use it as a paperweight.

Edward looked...distant and mean. It was very tense, to anybody it looked like he hated me, he probably did. But I knew it was because my blood tempted him.

"Class is almost over, I suggest getting a big grizzly bear when it is," I whispered. I was doodling, simple nothing special, loops within loops.  
He didn't say anything, but I felt his eyes staring at me for the rest of the class, it was a relief when the bell rang, he bolted out the door just before it did.

My blood tempted him a bit too much. I can not afford to be clumsy Bella around him, I can get myself killed that way.  
We played volleyball, the ball was thrown to me three times, I whacked Newton on the head three times.  
They quickly learned not to throw the ball to me after those three times.

After the game, I met Mike near the bleachers and apoligized for whacking him on the head. "No sweat Bella, I understand completely," he said. "Okay, by Mike," I said, and went in the girls locker room to change.

I saw some people around my car, I didn't have the hood up, one kid was in the driver's seat pretending to drive while his friends were taking photos with their phones. I saw Angela standing there, she looked so lost and out of place.

One guy sat on the car, one licked my window!

I cleared my throat. "What are you doing in my car?" I asked them. "Umm nothing," the one in the driver's seat said nervously, he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Get out of my car, and what is that? Did you lick my car?" I asked. "No no, that was Steven!" the one in the driver seat said, pointing to a red haired kid. "Mal!" the red headed car licker boy said.

"Get out of my car!" I said again. He looked hesitant, I opened the door and pushed him out of the car, knocking him into the one next to mine. That's gonna bruise. "Steven?" I asked. He looked scared, he better be, I grabbed him by the collar, "Clean my car," I said. He nodded frantically and wiped the spot he licked with his jacket.

"Good, come on Angela," I said, getting in the driver's seat. She got in her seat, and I drove away, neither of us said anything as I drove to her house. "Bye, Bella," Angela said. I gave her a little wave, once she was inside I drove home.

I had a nagging feeling I was being followed though. But everytime I looked in the rear view mirror there was nothing there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Food Fights and Postal news**

I knocked on the door, it came out more like a light tap, I thought she couldn't hear me but when she said a faint, "Come in." I knew she had.  
I walked inside the the room, and over to her, she was laying on her bed, her hair covering her face, she looked tired, but she slept in since yesterday.

"Hey," I said, I stood there, she didn't say anything, the silence was awkward. "Bella," Renee started, I waited. "I'm not mad," she told me.  
"Your not?" I asked. "No, it's just, well I wouldn't know what to do if I ever saw or heard from your father again," she explained. "Okay, I'll be more careful I promise," I said. "That's great, goodnight Bella," Renee said. "Night, Mom," I said, and left.

I smiled, she was so tired with worry that she didn't know it was 3:30 in the afternoon!  
Maybe we should check on her health.....

I walked inside the kitchen, I looked at the sink, it was full of dirty dishes, this was going to take a while. I got a sponge and squirted a large amount of dish soap on top of it, Palmolive it better not run out it's the last bottle.

Half way through washing the dishes, I squeezed the sponge and the soapy liquid hit my eye, I dropped the sponge, and with closed eyes I turned on the faucet and rinsed my hands and then threw water in my face.

I took a step back and slipped on something and fell down, I let out a small high pitched shriek as I fell down, hard.  
"Bella?" Renee shouted from upstairs. "Yeah?" I shouted back. "What was that?" she asked. "What was what?" I answered, playing stupid, I carefully got up and wiped the wet spot on the floor.

"Didn't you hear it?" Renee asked, as she made her way to the kitchen. "No," I said discarding the towel before she could see it, by throwing it behind me.  
"Hmmm," she said, thinking before retreating back to her bedroom. "That was close," I said after a while, Renee tends to overreact when I get hurt.

I finished washing the dishes, holding the sponge lightly, my eye didn't burn anymore, but my hands became wrinkly. I dried my hands and applyed some moisturizer on them, I rubbed them and thought about today.

Steve and Mal, I had reacted violently, it's not like me, why did I act the way I did?  
I figured I acted like that because the car was a gift from my friends, and I missed them, I wanted to take care of the car because like they said it was a 'souvneir'.  
I smiled at their excuse, and besides licking someone else's car is not only rude but extremely gross.

~The next day~

As usual I picked up Angela, people talked not so secretly about us, less but obvious. My classes were easy and boring because I already learned the material, my homework wasn't any different, I finished it all during lunch when everyone was talking and eating.

I just barely tossed it a side, when someone threw spagetti at curly blonde haired girl, and yelled, 'Food fight!'  
No one did anything they just stared at the poor boy, he was standing on top of the table in a crouched position with a spoon and his face excited, his arms were bended in front of him, his hands were in fists and his mouth slightly open.

Obviously this wasn't how he intended for it to turn out, being the loser on a table, who just threw spagetti at an unexpecting girl rather than being the starter of a massive food fight.

"You watch too many movies, Trevor." A boy stated, breaking the silence everyone laughed at Trevor, he sat back down on his bench and ate, his head down low he put on his hood and sank lower.  
Moments later, the curly blonde haired girl entered the cafeteria looking furious with the principal. She washed her face but you could still see a light orange outline her forehead.

The principal walked over to Trevor and took him with her to the girl, I assumed she made him apologize before taking him to her office.  
Everyone whispered among themselves, Lauren mostly.

"Trevor is in sooo much trouble," Jessica said drawing out the o's. "I know, he started a food fight once, and he think he could get away with it again, he's so suspended, Mrs. Brookheimer let him off easy last time but he's in for it now," Lauren agreed.  
And they began to talk about many things Trevor did, but what really caught my attention was when one of them said, I really don't know which their voices are equally nasally.

"Yeah, and yesterday when he dared Steve to lick Bella's car, and Mal to try to drive it, that was hilarious, but then Bella went all pshcyo freak on them sending them scampering away from the parking lot."

"I know, I heard they waited 30 minutes before going back!" Pshcyo Freak? Do they even care that I'm right there?

"I didn't go pshcyo freak on them," I said defensively without thinking. Their eyes went wide, I saw Jessica look at Lauren for help. "Of course you didn't, we were talking about another Bella," Jessica stammered.  
"What's her last name?" I asked.  
"It's none of your buisness, we're not scared of you, geez Bella we weren't talking to you," Lauren sneered, suddenly becoming defensive and angry.

"You two are right across from me, and if you haven't noticed it wasn't in the quietest tone," I said. "Whatever just fucking back off, Bella," she said, standing up from her seat, everyone in the cafeteria were watching us.  
I reached for her tray, it had spagetti, mashed potateos, and green peas on it. I picked it up and smeared it all over her clothes, she let out a scream. "You bitch! My clothes are ruined!" Lauren said loudly. "Let me help then," I told her, and got her milk and poured it on her head.

Everyone tried to conceal their laughs, and were in disbelief. She reached for my tray, I grabbed it, we tugged for a while before I let go, and flipped it over so it landed on her.

"Ahh!" she said. "Jessica just don't sit there, do something!" Lauren said angrily. "Uhhh," Jessica said, she pushed Angela off her seat and said, "You messed with my friend and now I messed with yours," Jessica said. I was angry, nobody messed with my friends, I helped Angela up, I stood up and walked over to Jessica, I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, "Let go of me!" she said.

I didn't, I held on tighter, I kicked open the doors and took her to the gym, no one was there, Jessica looked terrifed. "I want you to go back in there and apologize to Angela and then dump food on yourself," I said as menacely as I could.  
"Huh, why should I?" she asked.

******

When we got back to the cafeteria everyone stopped talking, I didn't know what they were expecting, we walked to our table, "I'm sorry Angela for pushing you, it was bad of me, let me prove you how sorry I am," Jessica said, saying the words I told her to.  
She walked over to where all the food was being held, she got one of each and put it on herself, she was crying the whole time, everyone was either shocked, amused, or speechless.

"Now do you believe me?" Jessica asked Angela. Angela nodded her head, Jessica gave me a questioning look. "Now." I agreed. She turned and ran out of the cafeteria sobbing.

"You mess with my friends you mess with me," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Come on, there's no food left," I said to Angela she smiled, she knew why and we locked arms and left.

I took Angela out for some ice cream, we couldn't go to Coldstone's but we were satasfied anyway. We drove back to school and took the last of our classes.

"Thanks again Bella, no one has ever done something like that for me before," Angela told em before stepping out of the car. "No problem again, my friends from Florida would have done the same thing, specific ones would have done worst," I told her.

"Well here in Forks, it's the coolest and nicest thing anyone has done for me," Angela said. She walked inside and I drove off, when I got home, I walked in and saw Phil and Renee in the kitchen argueing about something.  
I also smelled smoke, I ran into the kitchen and put out the fire, and threw away the burnt food, I opened all of the windows to let the fresh air in.

"What did you guys do?" I asked. "We tried to make a pasta," Renee answered. "But it caught on fire and the kitchen was full of smoke," Phil said. I rolled my eyes, I don't think he noticed though.

"Sit in the living room and I'll make dinner," I told them. "And try not to catch anything on fire!" I added. "Ha-ha very funny," Phil said sarcstically and Renee grumbled something under her breath.

****

After dinner Phil watched baseball in the living room and Renee got to work, she was behind on her work, Phil suggested to do it tommorow but she said, "Jewlaski, isn't going to grow on it's own."

I decided this was the perfect time to check my emails, **You have 5 unread messages **it said on the screen.

Hey, Bella!  
How's Forks?  
Oh and Kevin wants to know if you like the car, but Tabitha told him it was a stupid question, that it was like asking if she liked her new Corvet, and you gotta admit she has a point.

Tabitha's new Corvet is red! A cherry red! She won the contest she entered in last month! Oh and I passed my Potions quiz like you said I would!

Tell me everything about your stay ttyl, Phoebe. ~

Bella, things have been different since you left, Kevin is showing his true feeling to Haley, Phoebe got all the answers right in her Potions quiz, and I won the contest.

The orginal winner didn't show up, so since I was in second place I won. But for some odd reason we aren't as happy as we should be. And I read the email Phoebe sent you it seems enthusatic and all but honestly she didn't happy dance like crazy when she passed the quiz, instead she got all crazy nervous because after the quiz comes the test.

She's freaking out because she only thought she passed the quiz because you helped her study for it, and the test does have 55 questions in all, but like I said she thinks she needs you to pass.

Also, Kevin only started getting closer to Haley because he thought you would be pushing him to do so.

I guess what I'm trying to say is we miss you and everything that comes with it. -Tabitha-

Okay, Bells don't tell anyone but I'm going to propose to Alex, she's under the impression I won't ever marry her. I need you to be at the wedding in spring, well if she says yes.

I also heard you got a speeding ticket ;) Don't ask how I know i got connections.  
Okay okay Phil told me, asked me if I knew anything about how to take it off your record, I said kill the son of a bitch who gave it to her!  
And then I found out it was your dad so sorry. Good luck with Renee and P.S. Expect a visit on Friday.

Dear Bella,  
Well first of all how are you? Your mother called saying that you ran into your father? And got a speeding ticket? I don't think she's ready to face him, oh and Alex seems distresssed, Ade and her had a little spat, she does not think he'll ever marry her, I think he will, I saw him in a jewlery shop yesterday looking angry muttering something along the lines, 'Not the one.' ??

- Mrs. Gale

You are cordially invited to the Ravenwood Council's ball for likely to be an agent celebration, congratilations Haley Gale.  
When: July 23rd  
Where: Nelly's Special Event House

Ah! I got in! That is what it said in the letter they mailed me! Your looking at a future agent! My mom is so happy for me that we are going to have a party next week, oh and check your mail, your real mail. -Haley

I checked my mail, I saw two envelopes and a package all for me, I took them to my room and found.....


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Visits**

I took out the strapless royal blue dress, it was a short dress, it was beatiful, I opened the envelope, and read,

_Bella please wear this dress, I am inviting you to come with us to the ball. And by us I mean our friends.  
Don't worry it's allowed to invite others. -Haley_

I smiled and then I opened the second envelope.  
It was from my school in Ravenwood, my report card, I put it away to show it to Renee later, when she got home from work.

I looked at the dress, I tried it on in the bathroom and looked myself in my bedroom mirror, I never thought of myself as beatuiful or even pretty.  
Always plain old Bella. With boring brown eyes, pale skin, and boring brown hair, simple and unspecial.

But I felt less plain, when I looked myself in the mirror.  
"You look beatuiful."  
"Thanks," I said. Then froze and turned around, I rested my eyes on Edward, he was standing, in front of the window, his back facing it.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You can stay if you want," I said. I noticed Edward didn't answer my question, but I shook it off.  
He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, I put away the envelopes on my desk.

I sat on my bed, "Where are you going that acquires a dress?" Edward asked.  
"My friend, Haley has been invited to a ball and she invited me, sent me this dress," I said.  
"what kind of ball?" he asked.

I didn't know how to explain it without telling him my secret, I must have been deep in thought for a while because he said, "You don't have to tell me you know."

"I know, it's just I don't know how to say it," I told him.  
"Just say it," he said.

"Haley wants to be a special agent, the ball is where the ones who are best suited to be one are invited to, and she's allowed to invite some friends so she invited me and the rest of our friends," I answered.

He nodded.  
"I'm going to go change," I said and stood up and walked over to the door. "Bella," Edward called. I turned around, "Yeah?" I asked.  
"You look lovely in blue," he complimented, I blushed. "Thanks," I said, and walked out of the room.

When I came back he wasn't in the rocking chair anymore, he was downstairs in the living room, looking at Renee's antiques and photos.  
"Are these your friends?" he asked. "Yeah, that's Haley, and the one with wavy and curly hair is Phoebe, the boy is Kevin, and she's Tabitha," I said.

"Then this must be you," he guessed. "Yeah, that's me," I said.  
The photo was taken when I was 14. We went to the beach that day, we snorkled, and surfed, and played Marco and Polo, Phoebe's idea.  
But one time she said, Pollo instead of Polo. We had so much fun that day, and we laughed a lot.

"Is Kevin your boyfriend?" Edward asked.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "No, he's just a friend, he likes Haley anyway, I never been romatically involved with anyone," I replied.  
"Never?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"No, I was never interested, and besides I'm very plain," I said. "Are you saying that you find yourself un-attractive?" Edward asked.  
I didn't answer, "You think too little of yourself, Bella," he said.

"How about you?" I asked. "Me? Oh well I'm a monster, I don't deserve happiness," he answered.  
"You're not a monster, and I was asking if you ever been romantically involved," I told him.  
No, I never been romantically involved, Tanya, a vegetarian vampire like my family in Denali likes me, she's pretty for a vampire but I am not attracted to her," Edward told me.

"And I am a monster," he added. I was about to say he wasn't when he said, "I killed people before, for 20 years knowing there was another way, I want to kill you."

"Your blood is very tempting, more tempting than any other blood I have ever came in contact with," Edward said.

"You won't hurt me, you can't," I said. He walked outside, I followed him, he picked up my car.  
"I know how strong you are, but you can't hurt me, because-" I stopped. I wasn't sure if he loved me or not, or if if he even liked me.  
"Because? Because what?" Edward asked. "Nevermind, but nothing you can say or do will make me think your a monstor," I told him.

He sighed. "I am dangerous, I am not human, what is it about me that you trust so much?" he asked me. I half expected him to grab my arms and shake me.

I looked him in the eye for a moment, "I just do." He looked down, and and then he turned around, he ran a hand in his hair. "I got to go," he said and he left.

I walked back inside, and locked the door.  
When I got to my room I responded to all my emails and turned off the computer.  
I sat there in my room, thinking, I needed to get away from the house, I decided to go to La Push I haven't seen Jake in a while.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Full Moon**

I drove to La Push, and parked my car in front of the house, I stepped out and knocked on the door.  
Jacob opened the door, "Hey, Bella," Jake greeted.

"Hi, Jake. Can I come in?" I asked. "Sure, sure," he said as he stepped out fo the way and opened the door a little bit wider, so I could get in.  
"I decided to drop by, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jake said. "So, how are you?" I asked.  
"Fine, you?" Jake said.  
"Good, just a bit bored that's all, you don't happen to have a remedy for that do you?" I asked.

He smiled, "Your in luck, I gurantee you it would work, come on." I followed him upstairs to his tiny room, "Whoa, Bella I need to change you wait out there, unless you want to see my full moon or something," Jacob said.

I blushed, "Oh no, I wouldn't go change I'll wait downstairs," I told him and ran downstairs, skipping over not one, nor two, but _three_ steps. I landed without making a sound, and looked around I saw pictures on the wall. I looked at one, it was of a little boy with black raven hair and russet skin, with cute little dimples, and innocent warm brown eyes.

The little boy was filthy and covered in mud but he was having fun and smiling, you could see the happiness radiating off of him.  
I stepped closer and I realizied the little boy was Jacob, I smiled but like clumsy Bella would do, my foot got caught in the rug and I fell down.  
Before I could get up, I saw something under the couch I reached my hand under it, and pulled it out, I coughed.

I inhaled some of the dust from the dust bunnies under the couch, I shook off the dust from what appeared to be an photo album.  
"What's that you got there?" I jumped and dropped it.

Jacob laughed, "Jake you scared me!" I said. "Obviously you jumped two feet in the air Bella," he said. I glared at him and picked up the photo album, but when I did a picture fell out of it, the back right side up.

I bent down and picked it up, I turned it around to see a picture of a younger Jacob standing in the tub, smiling. There were foamy soapy bubbles on his bod but they were small giving me a perfect view of his... full moon.

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

I turned around, "Why are you blushing so much?" Jacob asked. I handed him the picture, the look on his face as realization dawned on him was priceless.  
I couldn't take it anymore I burst out laughing, I missed the couch and landed on the floor. But I didn't care.

"This is not funny, Bella!" Jake told me. "You.. should've...(gasps for air)....the look.... on your face!" I barely managed to say.

When I finally stopped laughing, Jake and I sat on hte couch, "I can't believe you still managed to see my butt, you were determined weren't you?" Jacob asked me.

"No, it was an accident, you know that Jake," I said. "Do I?" Jake asked. "Yes, you do," I told him.  
"Hmmm," he looked deeep in thought, "Na, you just wanted to see my butt," Jake said.

I glared at him, and huffed. "Fine," I sighed. "I guess I should get going, it's obvious you are uncomfortable with my doing here, I'll just go," I said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Fine, I'm sorry, you weren't trying to look at my butt it was an accident," Jake said.

"Good, but I do have to go, I need to make dinner," I said. "Okay," Jake said, he sounded disapointed, I opened the door but before I left I said, "Hey, I'll be back, I promise."

"Yeah, I know but now your still bored," Jake said. "Nope, I'm not," I told him. "Your not?" he asked.

I shook my head, he smiled. "I liked your dipples, too bad you don't have them anymore," I told him. "I hated them,"Jake said. "Oh, I thought they were cute," I said.

"Damn, where are my dipples when I need them?" Jake asked. We both laughed at that.

"I'm still embarrased that you saw my ass though," Jake admitted.  
"Don't be and if it makes you feel better it's a nice shaped full moon," I said.

He looked confused, I got in my car and started to drive away, but then I heard a faint but audible, _"Oh!"_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8: Full Moo**

It was about 7PM when I arrived home, I saw Phil's van and Renee's SUV in the driveway, I parked my car in the garage, convertibles were so easy to steal and besides it was new, and they weren't using it.  
I got inside, "Mom, Phil I'm sorry I didn't leave you with dinner, I didn't know-" I stopped, I smelled food in the air. Chinese.  
"You ordered Chinese takeout?" I asked.  
"Well we weren't going to wait for you," Renee said, getting soem noodles with her chopsticks and putting them in her mouth, Renee was more civilzied while eating, even in the comfort of her own home.

Phil wasn't.  
He slurped, and ignored the chopsticks and ate with a fork. He put a napkin and tucked it under the collar of his shirt, making the simple white napkin into a bib of sorts.

I didn't know how they fell in love with one another considering how different they were, but they made each other happy.  
I grabbed my box of chinese fast food, that one of them; most likely Phil, labeled with a black marker in sloppy yet precise handwriting, **BELLA.**

I also ate with chopsticks, and sat down, it was a bit quiet until Renee sighed. Of course, she hated the silence.

"Where did you go?" Renee asked me.  
"La Push."  
"What did you do?"  
"Not much."  
"Had fun?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you use protection?"

Phil obviously was uncomfortable with where the conversation between my mother and I had turned and started coughing, splurting out some of his food, but most of it was caught in the napkin he covered his mouth with.

Both Renee and I automatically took a step back, neither of us wanted to be covered in Phil's already chewed food. No matter how little of it there was.

"I'm going to go eat outside," Phil said, grabbing his food and making a dash for the door.  
Poor phil. Two women, or young women depending how you look at it, and only one man.  
"So, no protection then?" Renee asked.

"No, because I didn't need it," I answered. "He had a condom?" Renee asked. I groaned. "Mom, I did NOT lose my virginty okay?" I said _very_ slowly, emphasizing each and every word.

"Oh." Renee said, and then continued eating like nothing had happened. I sighed internally, and threw away my food, losing my appetite.  
"Phil it's safe to come back inside!" I shouted, and went upstairs to my room.  
I didn't hear the door open, so he probably wasn't going to take any chances.  
Funny. He used to encounter dangerous animals of all kinds and sizes every day, and going through jungles and rainforests, climbing mountains, and canoeing through rapid rivers for a living for about 10 years but this he's afraid of.

Silly Phil.

********

The next morning, I got up for school, it was Friday, I wasn't a very lucky person but it was nice that on my second day of school would be last until Monday.  
I looked outside my window, sunny.  
Now this was just perfect.

I raced downstairs, grabbing my keys out of the key bowl and running to the garage and speeding down the driveway and to Angela's house.

I was excited, you hardly ever saw a sunny day in Forks.

We got to school, as I scanned the parking lot, for a spot to park in, I felt like there was something missing.  
Then I remmbered that vampires can't go in the sunlight or else they would cause massive attention to themselves because they would be sparkling like diamonds.

That meant the Cullens would not be here for school either, as I parked and walked silently back to class, I noticed that something was still missing.  
If I knew what was missinf already, why did I still feel like there was something missing?  
It was like I left a part of myself behind somewhere.

Lunch was quiet, actually everyone chatted and I was quiet. I felt sad, very sad.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked me, I could tell her concern was genuine and not fake like Jessica's and Lauren's.

"I'm fine," I told her. Was I?

She nodded, not entirely convinced but she didn't press any further, one of her admirable traits.  
I picked my food with my fork, not hungry.

I got up and threw away my food, I walked outside and sat on a bench I stared at the sky and saw grey and clouds.  
Grey clouds.

A raindrop hit my forehead, I looked down instantly surprised, oh joy, it just went to sunny to Forks normal weather all over again.  
I hate this town.

I sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true," I muttered and stood up and walked back inside before I was drenched by the rain.  
"What was?" I turned around, the voice was beatiful but it wasn't Edward's. His voice was as smooth as velvet, this one was musical and curious.  
"The sun, I hate the rain and the cold," I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your unfortunate luck?" it sounded like a question. "Yeah, thnaks," I told her. "See ya later Bella," she said.  
"See ya later, Alice," I said back, as she walked down the hall to her next class.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Get A Job**

"Bella, we've been here for a couple of weeks now, what do you think about Forks?" Renee asked, while Phil and his hunter friends played baseball in the front yard.  
"It's alright, not much to do though," I replied, I wasn't one for small talk. She took a bite of her salad and without a word she got up from the table and opened the door, "Phil!" she shouted. A few minutes later, Phil called time-out and jogged over to my mom, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Bella here, says there's not much to do in Forks, what do you think she should do?" Renee asked, sitting back down in her seat.  
He took one look at me, then the ceiling and simply answered, "Get a job."

I found it impossible there were not many stores in Forks, one gorcery shop, one diner, one high school, zero Wanted signs.  
I snorted, "And where will I find a job?" I asked.  
"Well you can't find one in Forks, why won't you head down to Port Angeles, I'm sure you should find a couple of places who are looking for hard working bored employees like you," Phil suggested. I thought about it for a minute, "Alright, I'll see what I can do," I said.

"Okay then, I got to go, there's a game to play," Phil said, and left. And once again I could hear them running round, hitting the ball with their bats, and some shouts. "Strike one!"

"I got to go too, Harriet and I have work to do at the shop," Renee said. Harriet was Renee's employee, she was a hard worker doing what was best for the shop, she was hired to sell the jewlery but she always did so much more than that, never asking for a raise or complaining. She was really nice.

"Okay, bye," I said. She replied with a small wave and dashed out the door. "Strike two!"  
"Aw, man!"

I heard her car drive away, I put the dishes in the sink and then I heard a pop and then glass shatter.  
I ran out of the kitchen, the front window was broken and there was a baseball among the shattered glass on the floor.  
"Randy you hit the window!"

Phil ran inside, he sighed, it sounded like, '_Ha-oh'._  
"Dammit," he muttered.

*****  
I cleaned up the glass, they quit playing baseball and Phil sent them home.  
"Renee isn't going to like this, man I should of have listened when she suggested us to play," I stopped listening then, I was eavsdropping on Phil. I was going to vheck on how he was doing, but then I heard whispering, and I realizied Phil was talking to himself.

I tiptoed to my room, and closed the door and in the Clumsy Bella way, I tripped over the rug, yelped and fell.  
"Bella did you fall again?" Phil shouted. "Yes!" "You okay?" "Yes!"

"Okay then."

I got up and walked over to my bed and looked outside, tomorow. I'll look for a job tommorow.

I saw Renee's car pull up, I quickly backed away from the window, I heard her open the door. "Phil!"

I curled into a ball and pretended to be asleep, I heard Phil explaining everything to my mom, she wasn't happy about it but she didn't argue with him. She just told him that he better by a new one that looked like the old one.  
He agreed, I heard them switch off the lights, walk upstairs and to their room. Theri bed creaked and I heard them wish each other a faint good night.

I looked towards the window, and saw a shadow, a man perched on the window, lightning flashed and he was gone. I closed my eyes and dozed off, into a peaceful slumber, where I was with a bronze god who stayed with me all through the night.

"Bella!" I flinced, I hada huge headache, why did she have to yell?  
I crawled deeper into my covers, "Bella honey, you have to get up it's already 10 am! You have to find a job today you know," Renee reminded me. I groaned, "Okay I'll be right there," I told her.

"Good, I have to go to work now, Harriet and I are interviewing some young girls who applyed for the job, goodbye!" Renee said.  
How is she so bright an happy in the morning? Who am I kidding she's always like this, morning or late hours.

I slowly got up from my bed, every moment I made felt like it was in slow mode, but when I got to the bathroom it seemed like everything happened too quickly; fast forward.

I brushed my teeth and took a cold shower, my effective way to wake me up.  
I combed and blowed dried my hair, I wore a eggplant purple long sleeved, V-Neck sweater and jeans.

I got in my car and drove to Port Angeles, I drove to many places but none of them had what I was looking for.  
I sighed, I was about to give up when my cell phone rang, Renee gave it to me n my birthday, she told me that every girl my age should have one.

"Hello?" I asked. "Bella, are you in Port Angeles?" Renee asked.  
"Yes," I confirmed.  
"Good, I need you to get me something to eat, the shop is just a dow the road from where your parked."  
"Wha, what?" I asked, I turned around, Renee stepped out of the store and waved.

I roll my eyes, "Okay." I hunged up, and turned my key in the ignition and drove to a resturant called La Bella Italia. I got her salad and pork, I knew she wouldn't eat much, Renee didn't have a big apptetite.

I drove back to her shop, and got out of my car I pulled open the glass door and walked over to Renee. She dismissed a frowning blonde girl, she walked past me, looking disappointed. I assumed she didn't get the job, "Here, I got you some salad and pork," I told her setting the food on the countner.

"That's perfect thank you sweetie," Renee told me. I looked over at Harriet, "Oh I'm sorry, I can go back and get you something Harriet," I said.  
"Oh it's okay Muffin, I already ate, thank you though," Harriet told me and smiled. I returned the smile and she resumed talking on the phone.

"Chrissy quit, she got a job at Daniel's," Harriet said after she hung up the phone. "What? That's the third one this week," Renee said.  
I looked back and forth, and suddenly it struck me. "Oh, I'm so stupid," I muttered, and mentally slapped myself for not seeing this oppurtunity sooner.

"Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think it's okay if I can have a job here?" I asked.

"Of course sweetie," she told me and smiled. I looked around, the store was a mess, I went in the back of store Nand got the vleaning suplies, I scrubbed, broomed, mopped, dusted, and even re-organized the entire store. "Wow."

"Bella this place is spotless, but you're a mess," Renee said. I looked down, and I knew she was right, "Looks like all the dirty mess she scrubbed away got on her," Harriet said. I frowned, "I'm gonna go home and take a shower," I said, and left.

"Bella you look horrible," Phil told me when I got home. "I know," I said. I changed and threw away the dirty clothes, those stains will never come out even if I gave it a hundred washes, and those stains were _everywhere_.

* * *

**Okay please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think, and if you want a certain Cullen to run into Bella while she's at work.  
Hehe the things i can come up with.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Hello again**

I got out of bed today was Monday, _back to school_, I thought bitterly before heading to the bathroom to get ready.  
Approximately 33 minutes later, I was downstairs and at the table eating my breakfast. "Hey, kid." Phil told me before sitting down at the table, most 'kids' will be annoyed by that, but I could care less.

Then Renee came downstairs, "Today." I looked up at her, not fully understanding what she was talking about, "Today what?"  
She rolled her eyes, this seemed soo obvious to her, "Today you start working, you already cleaned up the place yesterday, I got the jewlery cleaned and ready to be bought, and Harriet is there right now putting the last touches," Renee told me.

"Last touches?" I asked, she shrugged and changed the subject, clearly showing that she wouldn't peep a word.  
I sighed, I guess I'd have to wait until afterschool, I finished my breakfast, said a quick goodbye and drove to Angela's house.

Angela looked happy as she got out of her house, she skipped to the car andsat in the passenger seat, and she sighed happily.  
"I'm going to just guess, are you happy?" I asked. Angela nodded, and looked out of the window as I drove to school, "Lemme guess, Ben?" I asked.  
"You would be right, dead on right actually, he took me out last night," Angela said, still looking out the window. "We're here." Nothing. "I parked."  
"Hey, is that Ben?" She whipped around, and started to look frantically fot him, "Oh! There he is, wait no." Aha! No that's not him either."

"Bella where did you see Ben?" Angela asked me. "Oh, I think he is waiting for you in you're English class," I said, before I could finish she was out of the car. I laughed, gullible little Angela.

I got of my car, and walked inside the school, just as I sat down in my seat and classed started, a voice boomed through the speakers, and from the intercom the voice said, _Isabella Swan you are to report the office,...immediatly. _

Everyone watched me as I left class and made my way over to the office, even the secertarys stared. I shook my head at them, and they quickly turned around and pretended to be busy, like picking up the phones and pretending to talk to someone when the phone didn't even ring. Not once.

I knocked twice on the door, "Come in." I opened the door and walked inside, he gestured me to the black chair in front of his desk.  
"Now Isabella-" "Bella." I corrected him.

"Bella, I understand that you purposely dragged a student to the gym and forced her to dump food on herself, and you also fought with another girl, m Lauren Mallory?" he said, I looked at him nameplate.

"Mr. Polkeinstein I did NOT do such things, and you have no proof that I did."  
"Miss Swan, I do not need proof, everyone in that cafteria saw you did it," Mr, Polkeinstein said, standing up from his chair.

"Says who?" I asked.  
"Me."

I turned around, it was Jessica, she closed the door behind her and walked over to the principal and I.  
"Are you kidding? She could have lied! It is not my fault she was stupid enough to actually dump food on herself!" I said, raising my voice.

"Miss Swan!" Mr. Polkeinstein shouted, causing Jessica to stagger back, I remained where I was.  
"Yes?" I asked, innocently. He sighed and bowed down his head, "Miss Stanley may you please wait outside, I need to talk to Miss Swan here alone."

"Sure thing." And with that Jessica left, leaving me and the principal alone. "Now, Bella I am going to give you one more chance to confess or else-" I cut him off and casted a spell.

"Erase this mortals mind, and give him no recollection of this time!" I'm not even sure if it rhymed but it seemed to work out all right.

I closed the door as I left the room, the principal bought every word I said, and I was off the hook. Jessica looked smug as I walked out and then confused when she saw my smile.

"What?!" "Miss Stanley!" I made my way over lunch, I missed all my morning classes, argueing with the prinicpal and telling him a decent cover story.

I sat with Angela and the others, Lauren looked over at me. "So, Swan," she sneered my name," how much trouble did you get in?"  
"I'm not in trouble, Jessica is." I replied.

"What?" Lauren said. Shocked as everybody else, "Well didn't you see the poor girl dumped all the cafeteria food on herself last Friday, wasting food costs money, and now she's in trouble, geez Lauren are you really that blind?" I said.

Lauren just sat there, shocked. "No, n-no, just NO!" she stuttered. "Lauren?"

"Jessica is not supposed to be in trouble, you are! You dumped the food on her! It was all YOU!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Lauren, everyone saw her walk and dumped it on herself, why are you in denial?" I asked.  
At this Lauren fumed even more, what happened next was a shocker.

She jumped over the table, launching herself at me, we both rolled down on the ground, she started to try to punch me but I blocked her every single time, using my legs I flipped us over and pinned her down.

"No fighting in school Lauren, didn't anyone ever teach you that?" I asked, and got up, I walked back to our table, and Lauren layed there on the ground for a minute before running out of the cafeteria.

"Well isn't she just crazy?" Angela said, causing everyone at our table to laugh.

* * *

As I drove my over to work, I noticed the place was packed, looks like I have my work cut out for me.  
Renee made me wear a simple yet elegant dark emerald green dress, and my nametag, she said that at Jewlaski we should dress more elegantly since we do sell jewlery.

At least it wasn't long enough for me to trip over, well I probably would trip anyway.  
Everyone adored the jewels, saying it was 'magical' they weren't so far from the truth.  
The clothes and jewlery in our realm always have that magical feel, we are mystical beings after all.

"Bella, please keep an eye on that all black clothed man over there, he's carrying a sack and I do not like how much of a burglar he looks like."  
I rolled my eyes, the sack he was carrying were full of potatoes and he wore dark black jeans and a dark button down dress shirt, he was obviously going somewhere, though the potatoes were confusing.

As I made my way over, I slipped and fell into the man causing him drop the sack of potatoes, he fell down but my hand grabbed the coutner, but as my feet tripped over the potatoes I too fell down knocking into a wall.

Wait, wall? There's no wall in the middle of the store!  
I looked up, staring down at me was no other then Alice Cullen. "Oh, hi Alice, I'm sorry about that." I said, getting up and helping the man I fell into up too. He quickly gathered the potatoes before I could help him, Renee saw that he was no burglar and offered him a free item of his choice for the accident.

"Yolanda is going to love this." he said. "Girlfriend?" Renee asked, "No best friends birthday." She nodded and gave him the necklace and matching earrings, "You work here Bella?" Alice asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah my mom owns the shop." She smiled, "That's nice, umm Bella I can use some employee help?" she asked.

"Okay, what do you need?" I asked her. "I'm looking for the perfect Mother's day gift."

"Mother's day? Alice you do realize that's 3 monthes away right?" I asked.  
"I know, but Esme is out camping with Carlisle and this is the perfect time," Alice said. I knew that they weren't really 'camping' and that they were hunting.

"Still? You can't buy her present when she's home?" I asked. "I want to be on the safe side, so show me what you have for sale?" Alice said. "Your going to have to wait in line to buy anything yet, so you have plenty of time to look around, what does Esme like?" I asked.

"Something elegant but simple," Alice answered. "Follow me," I said. "I like this one!" "For Esme?" "For me!"

I looked at what Alice was gushing about, it was a diamond bracelet with some of the diamonds were shaped into flowers.  
"The flowers are so detailed, I never seen anything like it," Alice said in awe.

"It's expensive," I said. "Money is no object." Alice declared. She picked it up and put it on and gazed at it. "Okay so what are you going to get for Esme?" I asked.

"Pearls." Alice said. "I already saw it in a vision, it's a beautiful necklace I know Esme will love it, I think it's somewhere in the back," Alice said. "In the back? How am I going to find a pearl necklace I've never seen before in the back?" I asked.

"I'll come with you silly!" Alice said. "Okay," I said. I opened the door, and watched as Alice picked the perfect pearl necklace for Esme. "Found it! Thanks Bella, now let's go so I can buy it!"

"You have to wait in line," I said. Alice pouted, "Pleease! It's for Esme," Alice said sweetly. "Okay, but this one time only," I caved. "Hey! We've been waiting for 15 minutes!" a woman said. "I quickly selled it to Alice. "Thank you Bella!" Alice said, and skipped away happily.

"Oh, special treatment for friends huh?" the same woman said. "I have a nametag!" I defended myself.

Hours passed, as we selled jewlery and the happy satasfied customers left, with half empty wallets.  
"Bella go home, it's been a long day you obviously haven't gotten enough sleep," Renee told me. "Yup you have bags under your bags," Harriet agreed.

"Okay, see you tommorow," I said, I put on my jacket and walked back toand it my car. It was getting dark, and it was only 8:30 PM.  
I got in my car and drove home, my cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked. "Bella, I need you to come home I know your at work but it's important," Phil said. "I'm already my way there, Mom and Harriet let me off early, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I found something in the woods today, something abnormal," Phil said. "I'll be right there," I told him and hung up.

-1 hour later-

"What do you mean a vampire's dumping ground?" I asked. "The scent is all over that place, I found the bite marks, and all the blood has been drained from their bodies," Phil said.

"But that's not all," Phil added. "What can be worse?" Renee asked. "They all looked similar to you, Bella, they were all brunettes, with pale skin and brown eyes, your initails were carved on the trees and across their back," Phil told me.

I shook my head, it couldn't be Victoria and Laurent? Laurent seemed more calm, not the one to be looking for revenge, but Victoria from what I could tell was Jame's mate. It's most likely to be her.

"Bella, do you know anything about this?" Renee asked me.

**So it wasn't Edward, it was Alice. And it was most defintely as crazy as I first imagined, but I was grounded from the computer so I couldn't update sooner, or start from where I left off.**

**But the whole vampire dumping ground is pretty dun dun DUN worthy right?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Confessing**

What was I supposed to do? Obviously they were going to find out eventually, might as well have them hear it from me right?  
I just didn't expect them to react the way they did, honestly house arrest?

I know they were just trying to protect me, but it was a bit extreme. Okay, alot extreme. "No school, those vampires go there too, you may continue your job at Jewlaski, but otherwise stay home." Renee said.

I turned to Phil for support, but he agreed with Renee, they had that look in their eye that said it was final. I went up to my room, and called Angela.

"Hello?" Angela asked.  
"Hey, Angela it's me Bella," I said trying to sound calm.

"Oh, Hi Bella how are you doing?" Angela asked me.  
"Not so good, listen I won't be able to go to school anymore," I told her.  
"Why?" she asked.

I paused how do I tell her, if I do tell her that is. "It's complicated, let's just say I got in trouble and my parents were mad."

"So you can't go to school?" Angela asked. "Yes." "Well, okay."  
"Thanks, I got to go now." She said goodbye and I quickly hunged up the phone.

My phone started ringing. "Angela?" I asked.

"No, Alice," she replied. "Alice? Do you need any more employee help?" I asked.

"No." "Then what is it?" I asked. "You told your parents about us."  
"Yes but-" "They already knew." "Uh yeah but-" "Listen Bella."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "Edward is on his way to your house to settle things, I'm on my way to inform my parents, and Jasper and Emmet is too busy trying to restrain Rosalie from killing you," Alice explained.

"Are you mad too?" I asked. "No, only Rosalie is, confused yes, Bella you already knew about vampires too didn't you?" Alice asked.  
I gulped, and took a sharp intake of air, "Ye- yes." I stammered.

I heard Alice sigh, "Alright, we'll take about this later okay?" Alice told me. I nodded. "Okay."  
"Wait, did you say Edward is coming?" I asked. "Yes."

"No, Alice he can't!" I said. The line went dead. "Hello?" I asked. "Isabella! Phone now!" Of course they did it. Alice wouldn't have hung up on me.

I sighed, and went downstairs, Renee held out her palm expectantly, I set down my phone in her hand and she quickly closed it. "NO PHONES."  
I nodded and went back upstairs, I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

And it once again occured to me that Edward was coming, and that I was trapped into telling him and his family about my secret, not only that but my parents were going to put up a shield aroudn the house so nothing or no one can get in or out, except them of course.

I abruptly stood up, and walked over to my window, that's how he got in last time, or should I say _sneaked_ in.  
I opened my window, in a flash he was in front of me, "You have to go, NOW." "Bella you know I can't we need to talk, you need to explain," Edward told me.

"I know, I know, we will but right now we can't." "Let me inside." "Not now." "Why?" "I'm under house arrest." He raised an eyebrow. "No time to explain, you just have to go before your trapped in here too."

He gently pushed me back and stepped insde the room and closed the window. I sighed. I looked behind and me and sure enough a pink energy that looked a lot more like lightning shot in the sky, meaning that they put up the sheild.

"Great," I muttered. "You really don't want me here do you?" Edward asked. "No!" I snapped. "Cause now," I walked over to the window opened it and threw my small potted cactus out of it and the pot broke against the sheild, "you're stuck in here too."

I still wasn't facing him, but I heard his shock gasp. "Bella! No throwing things at the sheild!" Renee sternly yelled at me. "Okay!"  
I closed the window and let down the drapes, "This is what I meant by house arrest."

"Bella, you need to explain now, because I am honestly confused." "Of course you are."

"The truth is Edward, I'm not like many other people, in fact I'm not really a human." His eyes went wide, and then he laughed.

"Of course you are, you look human, you breathe, your heart beats, you have blood, you have a pulse, you eat disgusting human food, even your eyes, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes of them are human," Edward told me.

"Listen to me Edward, the truth is I'm a sorceress."

* * *

**BTW I COULDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE MY HOUSE LOST ALL INTERNET ACCESS SO I'M SORRY, OH AND i DID A LOT OF READING.**

* * *

"No." "No what?" I asked. "I don't believe it, you are human, you have to be!" Edward said. "Sssh! My parents are going to hear you!" I whisper yelled at him. He paced back and forth the room, "I don't have to be anything." He looked up at me, and stopped pacing, "I know what I am, if you don't believe then I'll have to show you."

I stepped in front of me and cupped his face with my hands, and I whispered a spell, "Arcos Viso." I saw his eyes glazed as I showed him my memories, when I let go of his face and took a step back he turned to me and said, "You are defintely not human." I smiled, and he returned the smile with a crooked one of his own.

Leaving me temporaily _dazzled._

I shook my head and looked down, "We have to get you out of here, as soon as the shield goes down you have to run out of here okay?" I said.  
"But there's so much you need to explain, when that vampire kidnapped you why would you lie to us?" he asked.

"One I didn't know all of you that well, second, I couldn't we have rules." "Rules?" "Yes, I can lose all of my memory and powers now, if the Council finds out it surely would be that way, and I'll end up just like my father."

By now I was looking out the window, I knew I couldn't keep it to myself for long, and if I tried to keep it for a secret my punishment could be even worse.

"I come from another realm, my parents moved here because Phil had to help out an old friend, I had to leave all my friends behind, I would return next year for school, but that's it."

"What happens exactly if the Council? Is that what you said?" Edward asked. I nodded. "What happens if they find out?" he repeated. "Well what would happen that we would all go to the other realm where the Council will choose our punishment, most likely they'll erase your memory too."

"Most likely I would too, except I wouldn't remember my whole life, they would make one for me and place me somewhere else, no one in this town will even remember me, almost like I was never there to begin with."

It was silent after that, Edward didn't ask any more questions, I just sat on my bed and he sat on my rocking chair.  
Occasionally, I would feel his eyes staring in my direction, I would fidget, before I turned around to face him, he never turned away from my stare, eventually the intensity of his gaze was enough and I would look out the window.

"How do I know when the shield is down?" Edward asked, breaking the on-going silence. I thought, "Well the sheild is invisible, the only way we can know is when someone goes through," I answered.

"When do you think that will be?" he asked. "In the morning when they leave for work, actually my mom said I could still go to work, I'll have to stall, but with your vampire speed I think you'll be able to sneak out while the sheild is down." I smiled, he might not have to be trapped in here with me for weeks and weeks.

I also felt sad at the thought of Edward leaving, I quickly shook it off and pushed it to the back of my mind. "So, I'll be gone by tommorow morning?" Edward asked. "Yes." I confirmed.

"You should get some sleep, you have work tommorow, I have the feeling you would be working a long shift." Edward said, getting up from the rocking chair, and tucking me into bed.

"Are you a psychic now?" I teased. Edward chuckled, "No, that would be Alice." I suddenly felt very tired, I yawned and felt my eyelids droop, as everything in my vision got darker, I blinked trying to stay awake, but the more I tried, the quicker my eyes started to close, I felt Edward's cool lips gently kiss my forehead and I fell asleep.

~~TheNEXTday!~

I woke up, I felt happy and engerized, I also felt determined to stall my parents in anyway possible. I sat up in my bed and yawned, I stretched my arms, and stumbled out fo bed.

My hair was a mess as always, I took a shower and dried my hair. I realized I forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom, I looked for my bathrobe, it was lavender, and unlike my mother's it was long and not silky.

I snorted, newlyweds.

I quickly put on my bathrobe, and made sure I tied it securely around my waist, I tiptoed into my room, I closed the door and quickly walked over to my closet, I knew that no matter what I picked Renee would tell me to change when we got there, and I would come home in a dress she picked out herself, that she thought was 'decent attire' for those who sell 'extravagant accesories'.

I sighed, and changed into my blue jeans and red V-neck sweater. I closed the closet, and walked to the door I nearly shrieked when Edward stood there. Our faces were just inches apart, "What are you doing?" I whispered. "I was waiting for you to finish changing, Renee and Phil are about to leave go downstairs, I'll wait for you in here," Edward said, and stepped inside my room and gently pushed me out and closed the door.

I walked downstairs, Edward was right, my parents were ready to go, Phil walked over to me. "Renee thinks you should stay here, you can go to work on your regular shift, we're gonna go, don't try to get past the sheild," he told me.

"I won't." Technically it was true, I was trying to get Edward past the sheild but it's not like I can tell them that.  
Renee hugged me and they left. "So, much for stalling," I muttered. "That wasn't in there thoughts," Edward said. "I bet it was one of those quick decisions parents make spontaneously," I said.

"It looks like I'm staying." "Yup, it does."

"My family might come here if I don't get home soon, and Rosalie is a tad-" I cut him off. "Don't sugar coat it, Rosalie hates me and wants to kill me, we might be able to talk to them."

I went upstairs in my room, "Do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure," Edward answered. It struck me odd how he didn't hesitate at all, I sighed. "I need you to move all the furniture from that wall," I said, pointing to where my computer desk was.

He nodded, and after a minute he had everything moved away and downstairs. I said a spell, "Teleus portal." On my wall was what looked like a movie screen but what really was somethign that made my wall a web cam, for the Cullens to see.

"Oh shit!" "Emmet language!" "Esme, everybody, come to the living room quick!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meeting the Family**

"Emmet what is the fuss about?" a woman asked, she must be Esme. Emmet pointed to us, to them it would be their televesion. "Oh my," Esme breathed. "I didn't see this," Alice said.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said lamely. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you, how is this possible?" Carlisle asked. "You might want to sit down for this," I suggested.

They sat on the couch, except for Emmet he sat on the floor in front of the TV. I sat on my bed, and took a deep breath, "I'm not human either," I said.  
"Go on," Edward urged gently. "I'm a sorceress, you see I already knew about vampires, so did my parents, and sice vampires are supposed to be dangerous, they put me under housearrest, and they keep me in here by putting up a magical shield around and all over the house, and now Edward is stuck here too."  
There was a short pause before Carlisle gently said, "I think we are going to need proof Bella."

I sighed, "Isn't me being on your TV proof enough?" I asked. They exchanged a glance, "True, but for all we know it's a web cam," Jasper said.  
"Don't those go on your computer?" I asked. Silence.

"What we need is something that cannot be explained," Emmet said, I sighed. I stood up from my bed and faced them, I pointed my finger at them, I felt the magic flow in me and automatically closed my eyes, when I opened them I was levitating, a visible glowing gold aura outlined my body.

Carlisle looked shocked for two seconds before and then he was intruiged, Esme looked surprised, Alice and Edward looked shocked, and Rosalie face was guarded, and Emmet. He was smiling.

I gently landed on the floor, "Is that good enough for you?" I asked. They nodded, "Good." "My parents don't know Edward is here, I need you to keep a secret, my secret, my family's secret."

"Of course Bella, our lips are sealed," Alice said, smiling. "How is this possible? Surely Aro would have known about such powerful, beings," Carlisle mused.

"Oh, that's simple we live in a another realm, it helps when you look human, and eat and act human, the only diffrence is our powers and some other things," I said.

"Another realm?" Edward asked, I nodded. "Is there a mall in this other realm?" Alice asked, I laughed. "Alice, did you ever realized how diffrent the jewlery my Mom's store is to any other? Everything in the other realm has magical qualities, even plants and animals are diffrent," I said.

"But we need to find out how to get Edward out of here, the shield blocks spells and any moving thing coming in or out," I said, turning serious.  
"Yes, I agree we do need to focus on the situation at hand," Carlisle said.  
"Are you saying, that the shield is indestructible?" Jasper asked. "Well..there are a few ways to get out, but I'm still young I don't know those type of spells yet," I said.

"Can you try?" Jasper asked. "Okay, but for the record kids have tried this before, and they tend to accidentally blow things up," I said.  
"Shikri braki!" I said, the spell backfired and I was thrown against the wall.

"Smooth," Rosalie muttered, Edward helped me up, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Nooo," I moaned, my head hurt, it hurt a lot. Everything looked like it was spinning, I felt light headed, and a bit nauseous, then everything swirled togehter and blurred as I felt myself falling down.

And then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed. "What happened?" I asked, as I sat up in my bed, "You passed out and that," Edward pointed to my now blank wall where his family have been, "disappeared."

I sighed, my hand on my forehead, "It didn't disappear by itself someone did it," I said. "Who?" Edward asked. "I don't know, but someone did."

* * *

Renee came home to pick me up, I walked slowly downstairs to give Edward as much time as possible. "I'm closing the store early today," Renee said. "Why?" I asked, pretending to look for my earring.  
"To keep an eye on you," Renee answered.  
"I didn't do anything wrong Mom," I said.

I 'reattached' the earring, and grabbed my jacket following her out the door, _hurry up Edward._ I let out a breath of relief when I saw a flash of bronze leave the house, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoudlers I sat in the passenger seat of the car, as Renee drove us to Port Angeles.

The day was busy, "My wife is going to love this," a man said, I recongized him as Mr. Banner. I didn't know he was married, I did know that Ms. Cope keeps her eye on him, well him and Edward.

Being around is awkward and it gave me the chills, lusting after two men that are younger than her, I chuckled one them is actually older than her.

"OhmyGod! Chrissy this one is gorgeous! Have him buy it for you!" a girl said, I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, Amber you have bad taste, I'm gonna make him buy this one for me," Chrissy answered. "Oooh," Amber said. "May I help you?" I asked politley.

"This one, how much does it cost?" Chrissy asked. I glanced quickly over it, "10."  
"10 dollars wow that's a great price, Chrissy you should get it," amber said.  
"No you dummie, it's much more than that," Chrissy snapped. Amber shrank back.

"10 grand, can you afford it?" I asked. Chrissy shook her head, "Nope but the credit card Daddy gave me can," Chrissy smiled, handing the plastic card to me. "Alright," I said, and swiped the card, "Here you go," I said. Thank you," Chrissy said and left.

"Wait up! You forgot me!" Amber yelled and ran as fast as she coudl after her friend,more like waddled, the high heels she was wearing were at least three inches tall.

A nervous looking guy was hovering over the glass countertops, "Need help?" I asked, he jumped. "My girlfriend it's her birthday, I have no idea what to get her," he explained, "This counter has more expensive items, what is your budget?" I asked. "One grand," he anwered.

"Hmm," I pursed my lips this one is going to be tough. "Follow me," I asked. "Pick one out of these three," I said. He looked at them, "The opal."  
I gently picked it up, "It's 550 dollars," I said and walked over to the cash register. I put it in the white bag with black diagnol stripes on them and handed it over to him. "Thank you," he said.

"Just doing my job," I said, he walked out the store, and I continued my day, "Bella there's Pawn Shop across the street, I'm going to talk to a friend there oaky? Stay here," Renee told me before walking away.

Harriet was out sick for the rest of the week so I was alone.  
Emphasize on was, because someone decided to come for a little visit.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Treaty**

I didn't hear him come in, he was silent as a mouse.

I wiped the glass counters, and dusted the shelves and did some inventory.  
As I walked over to the tall bookcase where I put my bag of clothes, I grabbed the bag with my fingers but it slipped out of my hands onto the floor, well it was going to.

In a flash Edward came out of the shadows and catched it, and gently handed it back to me.

"Thank you," I said. "Your welcome." "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Carlisle wants to discuss some things," Edward said. "You mean like my powers, why I lied, getting things out in the open kind of discussion?" I asked.

He nodded, I stepped around him, "My mom is across the street we'd have to make it quick," I said, staring out the window.

A gush of wind whooshed by, and standing in the room were 6 more vampires.

I sat down on a chair behind a coutner, "So, let's talk," I said.

Rosalie marched in front of me, "You lied to us," she growled, "But for a good reason, and it's not like you wouldn't have done anything diffrent to proect your secret," I pointed out.

She glared at me, "Isn't there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked. "Like?" she asked. "The extent of my powers, why are my family here, or rules," I said.

"Rules?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah well, we both live here say for instance I can't use any bad magic on the students or your family," I answered. "Hmm, that sounds interesting," Carlisle said.  
"Dear," Esme said and Carlisle turned around, "shouldn't we speak to her parents they know about us and how could we make a treaty without them?"

I felt guilty, they should be here.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Bella can you?" Carlisle looked in the direction of the pawn shop across the street. "Yes."

I waved my hand and the doors opened and Phil and Renee were there, in holograms.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is this?" Renee demanded. "They want to settle a treaty, I used holograms because you two are busy, how would it look if you just disappeared in front of someone?" I asked.

Phil nodded, "Alright, but care to explain the MagnusScreen you used earlier today?" he asked, I smiled sheepishly. "So, you were the one who reversed the spell?" I asked, he nodded.

I saw Renee walking over to us, she opened the door and greeted them, "Hey," she said.

I smiled at her, she stood next to me and looked around the store. "Would you feel more comfortable at our house?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Esme said. "Of course not, Bella make sure Phil knows we will be talking at the house okay?" Renee asked me. I nodded, she said a teleportation spell and we were in the living room, I hanged up after calling Phil.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Renee said, and then her hologram shimmered, and disappeared. "So will I, after dinner with the Clearwaters," Phil told me before his hologram shimmered too.

i sat down on the couch, we waited for Phil to come after waiting for a about 20 minutes, I heard his car drive up and the beep of his car locking and the door unlocking.  
"Hello, everyone," he said, he took off his coat and wiped his boots on the welcome mat.

He took off his hat, and walked in the living room and sat next to my mom on the couch.  
"So, let's make this treaty, any questions at all?" Phil asked.

"I will like to lay down the option of no performancing magic on any Forks citizen, or my family," Carlisle said. "Agreed, and I'd like to lay down the option of not drinking our blood," Phil said. "We're vegetarian," Carlisle said. "I know by your eyes, but I understand that some always _slip_," Phil said.

"My son Jasper is new to the diet but he hasn't slipped and he is very commited to the diet," Carlisle admitted.

"Alright," Phil said.

"Is that all?" Renee asked. Carlisle and his family conversated about it for a few seconds, "Yes, that's it."

"Do you have any questions about us at all? We already know the facts about vampires," Renee said.  
"If you live in another realm, then why did you move here?" Esme asked gently.

"I am here because my good friend Sue Clearwater called me about a animal problem here in Forks, I am very good with animals," Phil answered.  
"Animal problems?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, ones that have gone too close to towns," Phil said. "I haven't seen any," Emmet stated. "That's because he's doing a very good job," Renee said, proudly.

"What type of magic can you do?" Carlisle asked, curiously. "Spells, potions, and of course certain sorcerers, sorceress', and wizards have their own special powers," Renee answered.

"Wizards?" Carlisle asked. I decided to answer, "Yes, most boys are wizards, sorcerers are more powerful, so in the other realm females have the most powerful magic than the males."

"Whoa, whoa females stronger than males?" Emmet asked, incredously. I nodded, "Which one are you Phil, wizard or sorcerer?" he asked.  
"Wizard," Phil replied.

Carlisle continued to ask a couple of questions which we answered, a couple of hours went by before it got late, and the Cullens departed.

I went up to bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and got up from my bed, I walked over to the bathroom and turned the faucet on.

Last night I have dreamt of Edward. I do not know why, but I had experienced these feelings for him, I have felt butterflies in my stomach when I was around him, and electric currents in the atmostsphere.

But I have never dreamt of him before.

In my dream we were in a beautiful field, full of life and flowers and it was sunny.  
I have always loved the sun, I hated the rainy dreary weather of Forks.

Also in my dream we laughed, and played around, and sometimes we would just lay down on the grass in total silence, a comfortable silemce and when we talked, we talked about everything and nothing.

I wrapped the towel around my wet body, my wet hair dripped water on the floor as I walked cautiously on the cold tiled floor, my feet slided a bit on a very wet spot but I did not fall and my hands caught the counter.

I began to change, afterwards I went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Training," Renee said, as she opened the milk carton and poured cold milk in her cereal bowl.

"What?" I asked. "You haven't trained lately, Phil is taking the day off to help you train while I will be at work," Renee answered.  
I sighed, "Alright."

Renee left for work, and Phil and I went outside where he set up an obstacle course he had a clipboard, a whistle, and a stopwatch.

"Go!" I ran and jumped through the red ring, I landed on a diving board, I jumped off and grabbed the monkey bar, and then swinged down a slide, there was a roaring fire at the end of the slide, "Extinguish!" I yelled, and the fire was extinguished.

I ran and stepped my feet in and out of the tires, I crawled quickly under the barbed wire in the slicky slimy mud, and climbed on the rope to the trees, walked across the balance beam, and was teleported to the mountains, where I had to rock climb my way up.

Afterwards I was teleported back home, and Phil gave me my time. "10 minutes and seven seconds," he told me.

I catched my breath and drank some water, "Go change," Phil ordered me. I took a shower and changed, I came back outside the obstacle course was gone and Phil also had changed.

"Now you will practice spells and saying them when your target is at a long distance," Phil said.

"Vaporate!"

-In the Afternoon-  
I cooked some ham, and prepared some sandwhiches for Phil and I for lunch, "You did good today," Phil told me. "Thanks," I said. "I know you are under house arrest but I wanted to let you know that I talked about it with your mother last night, and we may have overreacted," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "The Cullens are good people but you do know the rule Shushed or be Shushed, this can have serious consquences in the end, we can't keep this secret forever," Phil said.

"I know," I told him. "But we are still going to try," Phil said. I smiled, "So, I would like to announce, me Phil Dwyer that you Isabella Marie Swan are no longer under house arrest," Phil told me, in a deep loud voice.

"Thank you," I told him.

I ran to the garage and got in my car and drove to La Push.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Visitors**

I was excited to go to La Push, the last time I was at La Push I found a picture of Jacob's butt.

I chuckled, I wonder if he's over that by now.

I parked the car, and got out before I could make it to the door Jacob walked out of the door, "Did you know I was coming?" I teased.  
He looked surprised to see me, "You cut your hair," I said.

Instead of long hair, Jacob had short cropped hair and he was bigger and older looking.  
"Oh yeah, I figured I should go for a little change," Jacob said. "You're bigger too."

"Puberty?" he asked. I had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth and that something has changed over the last couple of days.  
But I didn't ask further, "I hope this wasn't right time to come for a surprise visit," I said.

"Oh no, anytime your here is a great time," Jacon assured me. "Well then, let's go to the beach," I said. "Log?" Jacob asked, "Log," I agreed and we walked arms linked to the beach.

It was quiet as we sat on the log, neither of us were sure how to begin the conversation. "How've you been?" Jacob asked. "Fine," I said. "I called your cellphone on Thursday and you never called back," Jake said. Thursday was when I started my house arrest. "I'm sorry about that," I turned to face him,"I was grounded and my parents consficated my phone you know how it works," I told him.

"Grounded? You? Why?" Jake asked. "Broke a rule," I answered. "What kind of rule?" Jacob asked. "Family rule, why is it so hard to believe I got grounded anyway?" I asked, steering the conversation. "Because...." he scratched his neck,"Your Bella, you are nice and sweet and _not_ a troublemaker of any kind," Jacob said.

"So, that means he hasn't heard," I muttered under my breath. Jacob whirled around to face me, "What haven't I heard?" he asked. "How did you hear that?" I asked, he ignored me, "Tell me what I haven't heard," he demanded. "Lauren, jumped shhe attacked me a while ago, what you didn't? I mean I thought, you didn't know?" I stammered.

"No, I didn't, what did Lauren do exactly?" Jacob said. I barely noticed that he was shaking ever so slightly, I took a deep breath. "It was at lunch, she got really angry and jumped over the table and tried to punch me," I answered. "Did she hurt you?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth, he seemed to have trouble controlling himself.

"No, I pinned her to the ground and she stormed off," I said. Jake's hands were in fists and he was shaking violently. "Jake are you okay? You're shaking," I said softly I put my hand on top of his.

His skin was burning, how did I not notice this before? "Jake your burning up!"  
He shoved me away, "No! I'm fine Bella, I've got to go!"

"Jake talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked. He shot up from the log and I stood up too. "Bella just give me some space," Jacob said not looking at me.  
"Not until you tell me what's going on, and don't tell me it's puberty!" I said, getting closer.

He whipped around, he grabbbed my arm. He started dragging me back towards the direction we came from, "Jacob that hurts, let me go!" He held on tighter I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

We arrived at his house, he led me to my car, "Drive home now," he growled, before i could say anything he let go of my arm and ran into the forest, I opened my car door and turned the key in the ignition.

My arm throbbed and tried not to move it as best as I could, I drove away quickly I was a few miles away from my house when I parked the car and sank lower in my seat.  
I looked at my arm it was bruising horribly, I winced and looked away.

I started drive down the road once again when I saw someone in the middle of the road, I honked my horn but they didn't move, I started to slow down to a stop and then a pair of red eyes looked into mine.

I gasped, and quickly hit the gas pedal and turned on a fork in the road, I drove until I couldn't see anyone anymore. I catched my breath and made my way back home, I got out of the car rather quickly and as I closed the door I saw Phil watching a baseball game on TV, and Renee on the couch flipping through an People magazine next to him.

"Home so early Bella?" Renee asked, I nodded, "Yeah he had to go," I lied. She seemed to think about it as I moved upstairs she gasped. "Bella what happened to your arm!"

"Huh?" I acted stupid, "Oh yeah, I fell," I lied.

"Oh my, Phil come and check Bella's arm!" Renee said. "Mom, I'm fine," I told her. "No, you're not," she said. Phil walked over to me, he gently took my arm and pressed it in certain places, "Bella I think you broke your arm," Phil told me.

Renee called the hospital and demanded an ambulance, I tried to convince her otherwise but it was too late she is going to make sure we got that ambulance.

I was rushed to the hospital, as I waited in the room for the doctor me and my mom argued over her 'overreactment.' As my grandfather once called it, "I am not overreacting Bella, look at your arm it's purple and bruised!"

"Mom I've gotten an broken arm before, and you made them send an ambulance," I said. "Medical emergency, that's what they're for!" "Yeah for internal bleeding and people dying on the street, not a broken arm!" I argued.

Someone cleared their throat, Renee and I both turned our heads around, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting let's take a look at that arm."

"Of course Doctor," Renee said, and took a step back.

Dr. Cullen walked over to me, "I took a look at your X-rays it's not too bad-" "Not too bad, it's a broken arm," Renne muttered loudly.  
I blushed, Carlisle looked at her not sure how to react, "Oh don't mind me please continue," Renee said, sweetly.

"Other than that you'll need a cast of course, any color you prefer?" Carlisle asked. "Blue," I answered.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed as my mom talked to Phil about how worried she was, and all that.  
I rolled my eyes, everytime I got hurt my mom went into overdrive she never liked my clumsiness.

I walked into my room, and crawled into bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I woke up cold, the window was open and it was raining. I turned on my lamp and walked over to close it, I shut the curtains and crawled back into bed and curled into a little ball under the covers.

I woke up the next morning to talking and laughing downstairs, curiously I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs, "Bella!"

* * *

They formed a semi circle in the kitchen, I smiled at them, "Hi," I said lamely.  
I felt a surge of happiness as I descended the last steps of the staircase, we hugged of course.

"What are you doing here in Forks?" I asked. "I told you to expect a trip on Friday," Ade said. "Yes, but that was a week ago," I said. "Yeah, I could have been more specific," he admitted and scratched his neck.

Eventually Renee and Phil had to leave for work, and we huddled up in the living room and talked.  
I told them everything that has happened since I first came here, until Tabitha decided we just look into my memories.

"I don't get it," Phoebe said. Haley rolled her eyes, "What? What don't you get?" she asked.  
"At first your father said his friend was Lillian Weber and now it's Sue Clearwater? How many friends is he helping?" Phoebe asked.

Everyone was silent, as we contemplated this. "How could I not notice this before?" I wondered aloud.  
"It's not your fault, let's face it a lot has happened since the last few weeks, and Phil hardly ever talks about his job right?"Kevin said. I nodded slowly, "There you go, completely normal for you to overlook that," Kevin said.

"Are you going to ask him?" Phoebe asked me. "Of course she isn't, he's not going to tell her shit from the first day she said that they weren't telling her something right?" Tabitha asked, everyone nodded.

"Now there's a vampire dumping ground, a possible enraged pschypath vampire after Bella, a secret no one knows, and a broken rule, and there's Us, we need to find it out for ourselves," Tabitha said.

"Whoa, whoa, as much as I like to help and all it's dangerous for a couple of teenagers like yourselves and even a few experinced wizards to find everything out," Ade pointed out.

"Ade's right, this is a job for the Council," Alex agreed. "But if we tell the Council then we'll have to tell them that Bella broke the rules and her memory would be wiped clean or worse," Haley said.

"Even though it's dangerous we are gonna have to do it guys," Phoebe said. "Greg?" Ade asked. Greg thought about it, everything that has been said, his eyes scanned over our faces. Then he said, "Sure why not?"

Everyone was ecastic and then Phoebe broke the silence, "This is super doopey great and all and I don't wanna be a downer but we need a plan."

"She's right, we need to practice our magic find out what's really going on and put a stop to it," Haley said, she slammed her fist against her palm.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "Please stop, I feel like we're in a movie or something," I said. Phoebe smiled, "I know what you mean."

"Maybe we should talk to Sue Clearwater and then Lillain Weber and find out if they do know your father and about the animal problem," Haley suggested.  
"That's a great idea, but maybe we should find out what the animal problem is," Greg said.

I nodded, "I'll drive us to La Push Jacob wants to meet you anyway, that would give us a good enough reason to be there," I said.  
We walked into the garage and piled into my car, everyone else who couldn't fit inside went in Greg's truck.

We drove silently and quickly to La Push, I parked my car in front of the Blacks house and Greg parked his farther away in the shade of a tree.

Jacob walked out of the house, "Bella! And....." he trailed off. "Phoebe, Tabitha, Kevin, Haley, Greg, Ade, and Alex," I introduced, "this is my good friend Jacob Black."

"From Florida?" Jake asked. I nodded, he smiled.

"Hey," Jake said.

"Hello," Phoebe said and shook his hand, Kevin shook his hand, and Haley waved, Ade and Alex shook his hand and waved, and Greg smiled and shook his hand it was down to Tabitha now.

She looked Jake up and down, then she grinned and shook his hand, "I'm Tabitha," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief, Tabitha had this strong intentive side of her she always knew the diffrence between good and bad, always.

We went to the beach; normally and walked talking and getting to kknow each other as we made our way farther down into the beach, Phoebe gave me a look, the get-it-over-with look.

I nodded slightly, and turned to Jacob, "So, Jake I was thinking to stop by a friend of my Dad's house, her name is Sue Clearwater do you know where she lives?" I asked.

Jake turned to me, "Yeah, I know she has been a bit...busy lately so she might not be able to talk to you," Jacob answered hesitantly.

I nodded, something was up. I looked at the others and they felt the same way too. It was a long and silent way there but we made it.

The house was beige and and slightly bigger than Jake's house, he knocked on the door and took a step back. "Jake!" her eyes lit up, then dimmed as she saw us, "So many people did I forget something?" she asked.

"This is Bella my friend and some of her friends from Florida they are visiting they wanted to talk to you," Jake said he sounded a bit choked.  
"My father is a good friend of yours," I began. "He is?" she mused. "Yes, his name is Phil Dwyer," I finished, her eyes widened and she scanned us quickly.

"Yes, I know him, come inside please," she gestured and opened the door.

We walked inside, Phoebe smiled at her but Sue just stared at her blankly. We sat down, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Sue asked, as she too sat down.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: INVESTIGATION**

"I was just curious on how that animal problem is doing?" I asked. She cocked her head to the side, confused. Tabitha groaned quietly beside me, "I think what Bella means, is how Phil is doing, and if the animals are still straying out of the forest," Haley asked, coming to the rescue.

"Yes, he is doing a great job, but why didn't you ask him yourelves?" Sue asked. I sank lower in my seat, I didn't have an answer to that, and neither did Haley as she layed back in her seat.

"Because Phil is so busy, so many animals in Forks, it's a small town but with lots of forest!" Phoebe replied quickly and enthusasticlay, no doubt trying to make it more believable.

I felt like slapping my hand against my forehead, Phoebe can be such a- "Phoebe sometimes you are just plain dorky," Tabitha said. Phoebe wasn't insulted she just smiled and replied, "You know it."

"Sue, I was wondering how did you and Phil meet?" I asked, curiously. "In the woods when I went packing with my family one summer here in Forks a couple years ago, cured my son of poison ivy," Sue answered.

"That's nice," Alex said. Sue nodded, it was silent.  
"You better go now, I need to leave for some grocery shopping soon," Sue quickly said, as we stood up, she ushered us away from her house. "Well, that went well," Phoebe said after a few moments.

"Yeah, Sue has been acting strange lately," Jacob said. "Strange? What do you mean?" I asked. "She's been closed off and acting more bitter to everyone else," Jake replied, "Is that why you were hesitant to take us to her house?" Haley asked. Jake nodded, "Yeah, that's why but I figured you could find out for yourself," Jake said.

"Better shown then said," Phoebe muttered, everyone turned to look at her her eyes widened and looked away embarrased.

"Next house, Lillian Weber!" Ade announced suddenly. I nodded, "I know where she lives," I said. "I'm coming with you," Jake said. "Okay, but you're gonna have to go in Greg's truck," I said.

"Nope, I'm going with you Bella," Jake said, we all turned to each other someone was going to have to leave. "Uh-nuh! I sat the last one out! And the one before that one!" Phoebe said.

"Don't even think about it," Tabitha said, that only left Haley. "Aw! come on guys!" "Think about it this way, if you go you can spend more time with Kevvvin," Phoebe told her.

Tabitha grinned, "Don't worry about Greg and Ade they'll act they weren't there, when you two are making goo-goo eyes at each other," she said.

Haley looked squimish and got out of the car and walked over to Greg's truck, Jake took her spot next to Tabitha.

"God, I just wish they could get together and get it over with!" Phoebe said, and then groaned, Tabitha and I nodded.

I started my car and drove, as Greg followed.

After a few minutes of silence, Phoebe leaned forward in her seat, "Can you turn on the radio?" she asked sweetly. "Driving," I said. "Can I then?" Phoebe asked, carefully, I gave the briefest of nods and she hesitantly turned it on.

__

I'll be there as soon as I can, but I'm busy mending the broken, pieces of the life I had before.....

Before you........

"Ahhh! It's over!" Phoebe said. "Sounded famaliar," Tabitha wondered. "MUSE, it's Muse," Phoebe answered, seemingly offended that Tabitha didn't know. "Oh," she said simply.

Before Phoebe could say another word the radio buzzed and a deep voice said, "_Now for a Mariah Carey marathon."_

The song 'Touch My Body' began to play, "I don't like this song," Phoebe said, Tabitha nodded in agreement. "I don't care about the song, but that video was HOT, she has an amazing body," Jake said.

"Change it," Tabitha whispered. I changed the radio station until I heard a song that sounded okay, it was quiet the rest of the way except for the radio.

I parked the car, as everyone piled out and on Angela's doorstep. Since there was nine of us including myself, it was very crowded, I knocked twice on the door.

"Hello?" a woman with short dark brown hair and black glasses asked, she looked surprised to see us.

"Are you Lillian Weber?" Phoebe asked sweetly, sounding a lot younger than she was. "Yes, yes I am," she answered. I began to introduce myself, but all of sudden Haley shouted, "Wait!"

She waved her hand around us, and time froze. "What are you doing?!" I hissed. "Aren't we breaking the rules?" Phoebe asked, referring to the ones I had with the Cullens.  
"They said on _people_ not _time_," Haley answered, Phoebe was unsure and thought about it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "Don't you think it's weird for all of us to be here, to ask her question about your father, I say only one of us go with you inside," Haley replied.

"It does look unnesscary," Tabitha said. "Well, who goes with Bella?" Kevin asked.

"May we come in?" I asked, politely. Mrs. Weber smiled politely at me, "Of course, dears," she said.

The door shut close, and we settled down in the living room, although Angela and I were friends I never entered her house before I looked around curiously as Mrs. Weber was doing something in the kitchen.

It was simple, beige couches, white walls, maghony carpet, wooden framed pictures on brown shelves, and a ceiling fan in the middle of the ceiling.

"It's simple and cozy, I have the sudden urge to sit down and watch TV," Kevin said. "I know what you mean," I told him. Just then Mrs. Weber walked in carrying a tray with 3 glasses of tea.

"Thank you," I said politely taking my glass. "Thanks," Kevin said and casually drank his. Mrs. Weber put away the tray on an empty couch, "What brings you here?" Mrs. Weber asked.

We sat down, I swallowed and asked, "You are a good friend of my father right?" "Phil?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Yes," I said.

"Well, I haven't talked to him in years, Sue and I noticed paw prints in our yards and knew the park rangers here wouldn't do anything about it, and so I called," Mrs. Weber answered.

"Why wouldn't the park rangers do anything?" Kevin asked. "First of all there's not many, second they aren't very good at things that don't involve, small fires, litter, and the occasional lost camper," she answered.

"I haven't talk to Phil unless it involved with animals, we met at a Survival 101 class, actually he was teaching it," she added.

I nodded, "Why are you asking me these questions?" she asked. "Because I wanted to know more about it, I plan on writing about it on a article, I am practicing to be a journalist," Kevin explained quickly.

"Oh, good for you, I'm glad to help," Mrs. Weber said, smiling. Silently to myself as Kevin asked more questions if everyone in this town was so gullible.

"Goodbye!" Mrs. Weber called, as we walked away to the car. "How'd it go?" Phoebe asked. "Good," Kevin replied.

"One question why are we here, and what are we looking for?" Jake asked. "They're just helping me with my article I'm going to write," Kevin answered. "Oh."

"It's seven, drive me back to my house," Jacob told me. I gave him a questioning glance, it wasn't like him to leave early, "Homework to do," he said quickly. I knew he was lying but drove in the direction of La Push, "Can you break some speeding laws?" Jake asked. "Bella doesn't do that, I do," Tabitha said, we carefully switched seats, I swayed slightly as the car swerved a bit.

Tabitha got behind the wheel and started to speed. "How's your arm?" Phoebe asked, beside me. I looked down at the cast, "Fine," I answered.  
I saw a flash of guilt in Jacob's eyes, did he hear?

Jacob hopped out of the car and went in his backyard, Tabitha drove away and after a few minutes Kevin asked, "Did you see-" "Yes."

"Why did he?" "I don't know."

It was true I didn't, Jacob said he needed to do homework but he dashed outside in his backyard instead. "We're running low on gas," Tabitha said. "The nearest gas station is two miles from here," I told her.

"We'll get there."

**Jacob's POV**

I glanced at the car radion/clock, it was almost seven Sam would kill me if I was late for another shift. "It's seven, drive me back to my house," I told Bella. She gave me a questioning look, of course Bella would notice the difference. Usually I wasn't one to leave early.

"Homework to do," I lied. I don't think Bella believed me but she headed in the direction of La Push without a word, I was growing anxious each second I was one step closer to being late.

"Can you break some speeding laws?" I asked, right now I wished she was driving really, really fast. "Bella doesn't do that, I do," Tabitha said, out of nowhere. I watched as Bella and Tabitha switched seats, the car swerved because no one was driving it, I saw Bella sway from the corner of my eye.

I started to panic but then I saw her sit down and Tabitha in the driver's seat and I relaxed, "We know what we're doing," Tabitha whispered to me, though she was still facing the road.

But, I wasn't paying attention all I heard was Phoebe, I think her name was, ask Bella how her arm was. How her arm was? Did she get hurt? I saw in the rearview mirror, the cast on Bella's arm.

My eyes widened in horror, I remembered when I dragged Bella angrily to her car, I didn't know.....  
She probably thought I was angry at her too.

How could she be so forgiving? Bella looked down at her cast, "Fine," she answered, Phoebe nodded. Bella looked up at me, I felt guilty for what I've done to her. How could she still be this nice to me?

The car came to a halt, and I ran into my backyard and shifted. I was angry at myself, I ran full speed to take my shift, circling around. Making sure everything was safe, I checked the 'Dead End' as we call it. I remember what Sam said when we found it.

_What do we do? someone asked._

_**TO BE CoNTINUED.....**_

_**Hahhaha I'm so EVIL!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Wolves Know**

_Spread out, memeorize the scents and look for anything that may help us know more about this....Sam trailed off._

_Graveyard? Seth thought.  
_

_No one replied we spread out but all we found were a lot of dead bodies, all marked and dry of blood, disgusting leeches, cantimating our forests, I thought._

_You sound a bit like a activist, you know those ones who chain themselves to trees, Brady thought. _

_Whatever.  
This all comes from one vampire, and it looks like it's targeting someone, see the simalarities that all of them have. Sam thought._

_They're all girls? Brady thought._

_That and they have brown eyes, brown wavy hair, and pale skin. Sam told him._

_They kind of look like Bella. Seth thought._

_I growled._

_He's right. Sam thought. _

_I forced myself to look at them, Seth WAS right, they did look a bit like Bella. _

_Why would someone be after Jakey's girlfriend? Paul asked. _

_She's not my girlfriend!_

_But you want her to be. _

_Shut up!_

_ENOUGH! Both of you. Sam thought fiercely. _

_Okay, so we know that the vampire is after Bella, it's dumping the bodies here, and that it's all coming from one leech._

_One?? everyone thought._

_Yes, one. _

_The One. Brady thought. _

_Shut up, Leah thought. _

_Keep an eye on Bella and protect her, we cannot allow her to die. Sam thought.  
_

_And that ladies and gentlemen is how we came across Dead End, Jake you barely made it, Paul thought.  
_

_I'm here. _

_Whopee! Now that we're done stating the obvious, let's get back to the meeting. _

_Jacob, show us what has occured during your time with Bella._

_I replayed the day's events in my mind._

_She brought friends?_

_A lot of friends, that Kevin guy is a nerd, journalist, psht. Brady thought._

_Guys, I think he was ly-  
the wind blew and a sickly sweet scent filled my nose. _

_Let's move!_

**Bella's POV  
**

We were walking in the nearby forest around my house, talking and catching up.  
Then Tabitha suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Something doesn't feel right," Tabitha whispered. "Do you think we should go back inside, with all the adults, guys?" Phoebe asked.

"Tabitha is it like a stomach pain, or.." Kevin trailed off. "Intuetive? Yes," Tabitha answered. "Crap," Kevin said, we started to rush towards the house, but something grabbed me from behind and deeper into the woods.

"Bella!"  
I found myself in a clearing, the trees around it, making it look like a one huge circle. I turned around, I saw nobody, but I didn't believe I was alone either.

I heard the rustling of leaves, and I looked up. I heard a swoosh, and I instinctivley took a step back to face, Victoria.  
"Hello, Bella," she said, she was crouching.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Because of you, he died, my James died because of you!" "I didn't kill him, I was locked up tight in that room Laurent put me in," I told her.

"You act all brave, but I can hear your racing heart," without a second thought my hand flew up to my heart, "I can hear your pulse, and the blood rushing through your veins, you're scared," she said.

I didn't say any thing, what was there to say? She was right, I was scared, I knew that she could kill me in a second.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "This is where I killed all the others, take a look around you, what do you see?" she told me. I hesitantly looked down, I saw the bodies, sticking out from the heaps of loose dirt that was thrown upon them.

I saw their faces, they all had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin and other similar charastics that I had.  
"They screamed a lot, I was practicing for this very moment, I wanted it to be just right," Victoria said, she started to walk closer to me, watching my every movement as I backed away.

"Don't even try to run, you know I'll catch you," Victoria said. "I know I'm not fast, or strong, or have rock hard skin like vampires like you do, but I have something else," I told her.

"And what would that be? Besides a beating heart and blood?" Victoria asked, but I knew she was curious to what my answer would be.  
I raised my hand and made a hand motion around the trees, I learned this a few years ago.

The trees came to life, they moved from their rooted spots and started to close in on Victoria, I climbed on one, the circle grew smaller and tighter.  
I watched her face, she was alarmed, but she quickly recovered and started to make her way out. One tree drew it's branch backwards and sent her flying into another, it fell down.

She started to get back up, "Is that all? Trees?" Victoria taunted me. "No." I turned around, I saw my friends each of them perched on a tree.

Kevin grabbed his wand and pointed it at Victoria, "Burius terra!" The ground started to literally swallow Victoris whole, she sank deeper into the ground like quicksand.

She struggled to break free, "How do you feel?" Tabitha asked me. "Fine, now," I replied. "Good," Phoebe said, from a tree across from me.

"Bella, maybe you could stop these trees from moving so much?" Haley asked, I nodded. I waved my hand around the trees, and they were returned to their original places and were once again rooted down.

Everyone got down from their spots on the trees, and we formed a small circle, as we met in the middle of the clearing.

We turned around and watched the ground swallow the last of Victoria, and the hole closed and Victoria was gone. "I think I am going to get an early start on my 11th level of my training," Kevin said, and pretended to blow out his wand like a candle. "Whatever, I say we get back to the house before anything else happens," Tabitha said. We started to walk away when several bears ran into the clearing, we all took a step back.

"They're wolves," Tabitha whispered. "Wolves?" I asked, quietly. I looked again, Tabitha was right they were wolves, giant ones.  
"Aren't they too big?" Phoebe asked. Tabitha nodded, "They're," she started, and looked at them. "Nevermind they can hear us," Tabitha said.

The wolves started to move around, looking for something. "Do you think they are looking for Vicky?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe," Haley said.  
"Well, she's long gone," Kevin told them.

"Ssh!" Tabitha hushed. "What type of they can hear us do you not understand!" she whisper-yelled. "Your talking too," Phoebe pointed out. Tabitha opened her mouth to yell at her again, but one of them walked towards her, it's eyes fixed on her.

The wolf barked, Tabitha stood up. "Let's go, they won't hurt us," she said. "How do you know that?" Haley asked. "They would have done something by now," Tabitha answered.

We all carefully, and slowly stood up.

I looked closely at them, as I did a russet wolf turned to me, I stared it in the eye, something was famaliar about that wolf. "I think I've seen one of them before," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, she walked carefully in my direction, she almost tripped over a tree root sticking out from the ground.

I shook my head, and turned away from the russet wolf, "Nevermind," I told her. "Bella remember the lesson we were learning, when we were stuck with a subsitute teacher for 3 weeks?" Tabitha asked me. I nodded. "Remember what she said," Tabitha told me.

I thought back to the day, remembering everything

_Mrs. Delgando walked around the classroom, "Werewolves were hunted by the Voltrui for many years, but even before they were hunted. They are efficient as a pack, because they share a mind when they shift into their werewolve form."_

_"Wait, only one mind?" someone asked. "Well, more like various minds, all interlinked together to make one," she answered._

I blinked, and faced Tabitha. "Your sure?" I asked. "Look at them, they're too big," Tabitha said. I nodded, one barked loudly.  
We all turned our heads to see what was going on, all of them started to walk away, and soon they ran.

We walked back to the house silently.  
"You are late," Renee told us, when we walked inside.

"Sorry, we had a lot of catching up to do," Phoebe said. "It's alright, I understand," Renee said, and went in the living room with Phil and Ade, as they watched sports.

"Where's Greg and Alex?" Kevin asked. "Greg is getting mulch for his plants, and Alex is checking the libaray in Forks," Ade answered.

We went up to my room, "So....we all know those wolves were werewolves right?" Phoebe asked. Everyone nodded, "Okay, so I assume we aren't going to tell them," Phoebe said. "No."

"Very well, goodnight I'm beat," Phoebe said, she hugged everyone and went to her room. Everyone else eschanged goodnights and headed off to their rooms to get some sleep.

I crawled into bed and turned my lights off, and fell asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

"So, how'd it go?" Jake asked, as we walked down the beach. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Last night, with your friends," he asked. "Oh, good, we walked in the forest, and I talked with an old friends and then we made a couple of new ones," I lied.

"Friends?" Jake asked. "Well, my old friend wasn't a friend, but she's gone," I told him. "How about the friends from Florida did they leave me anything?" Jake asked.

"Not all of them left, Greg, Ade, and Alex left for work, but my other friends are staying until Tuesday," I replied. "So, no gifts?" Jake asked. I nudged him, "No, but I'll put a good word in for you, wait until your birthday or Chirstmas," I told him.

"Alright," Jake said. "Bella," he told me. "Yeah?" I asked. "You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked. "Of course I do, your my best friend," I told him.

Except what really happened last night, that I'm a sorceress and my parents and friends are wizards too.

"Good," he said, and we continued to walk on the beach.

**Jacob's POV**

Ugh! She didn't say a word.

We still have no idea where the leech went or how much Bella knows and her friends or even if they do know!

I knocked over my dresser, why doesn't she trust me?

I groaned in frustartion, I and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes, what do i have to do, spy on her?!

I blinked. Spying would be easy for me.....

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, let's go to Port Angeles," Haley said. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know, but we'll find something to do, come on," Haley pleaded. I stared at her, "Okay, but no shopping," I told her. Haley rolled her eyes, "I know."

"I can't come, I really have some studying to do for my Spells class, learning Hexs and taking a test on Thursday," Kevin said. "Aw, Hexs are tricky little devils," Phoebe said.

"Yeah they are, sorry Bella," Kevin said. "It's okay, you study," I told him, Kevin left the room and Haley sighed. Phoebe patted her back in sympathy, "Maybe you should ask him out on a date," I suggested.

Haley stared at me, "I can't, he would say no, I know he would!"  
"How do you know? Have you asked him yet?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Haley admitted. "So, your just going to admire him from afar for twenty years and watch someone else be his girlfriend!" Phoebe asked.  
"Maybe," Haley said, and smiled sheepishly.

"No! This has been going on for two years, that is enough!" Phoebe said. "Thanks for the pep talk, Feebs, but it's not enough," Haley said.

"Oh, I know that, this is," Phoebe siad, before Haley could do anything about it Phoebe pointed her wand at her and said, "Romanticus Haley, Kevin kiss."

I saw a flash of red, then all of a sudden Haley stood up, and said, "You know what I can't go to Port Angeles either, I need to ask Kevin on a date."

Haley walked out of the room and looked at Phoebe, "It actually worked," Phoebe said. "How long do they have until the spell wears off?" I asked. "Until tommorow morning," Phoebe answered.

"Where did you get that spell?" I asked. "It was unfinished, I found it in an old spell book in my attic, someone tore off the page, I just needed a word to rhyme with 'Romanticus'," Phoebe told me.

I nodded. "Do you still want to go to Port Angeles?" I asked. "Na, I want to watch the two lovebirds, let's tell Tabitha," Phoebe answered. "Okay, let me set up the MagnusScreen," I told her.

"Phoebe you did what? Man, we should have done that a long time ago," Tabitha said.  
"Yup, the best part is we can rub it their faces, and have them stop drooling over each other when they can just be together," Phoebe said. "What if it backfires?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but I guess we should be careful, it was in Phoebe's attic," Tabitha said. "Hey!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Don't take it personally, but you know what we mean," I told her.

"Yeah, I do," Phoebe said.

"I'll see you two later, I hate the people in this town, won't mind their own buisness," Tabitha said, the MagnusScreen turned off.  
"Okay, they must be in Kevin's room, want to be a fly on the wall?" I asked.

"No way, I am not turning into a fly!" Phoebe said, I rolled my eyes, "Not a fly exactly, the size of one," I told her. "Ooh," Phoebe said.

We shrinked ourselves, one thing was that we didn't have wings, so we used a leaf instead.  
"Buzz buzz," Phoebe said, as we made our way to Kevin's room.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"There they are," Phoebe said, I looked at them, studying they were studying. "Maybe your spell didn't work," I started to say, but Phoebe turned my head around and I saw them holding hands.

"Kevin, I've been meaning to ask you something," Haley started to say. "Yeah?" Kevin asked. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Haley asked.

Kevin blinked, "What?" he asked. "A date with me," she said.

**Jacob's POV**

As I ran over to Bella's house, I noticed that I haven't been here before. I climbed on a tree and mde my way over to her window, the room was empty. I opened the window and jumped in, my feet made no noise, I looked around.

Does she have a diary, that speaks on how much she hates Cullen, and loves me?

I shook my head, I am really pathetic. I still be she doesn't like that leech, I hardly see them together, but when I do they are only talking. I wish she's slap him or something.

I heard something that sounded like, "Buzz, buzz," and then a giggling. I carefully walked out of her room, and down the hall. I listened carefully, no one was downstairs.

I heard a girl say, "Kevin, I've been meaning to ask you something," oh no! Don't tell me Bella likes another guy!  
"Yeah?" he asked. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" she asked. No!

Bella why? "What?" he asked. Please say no, please! "A date with me," she repeated.

"Ummm, sure, between you and me I had a crush on you for a long time," he said. "Yeah," she chuckled, "Bella has been telling me that," she said. Huh?

"Really?" he asked. I heard a tiny faint voice say, "Yes!" Was someone else eavesdropping too?

"Let's go Phoebe!" That voice sounds famaliar, but why is it so quiet and tiny?

"Okay, Bella," I heard I guess Phoebe say. So, Bella didn't ask another guy on a date, good.

I heard very tiny soft footsteps running in my direction, I ran back inside Bella's room and jumped outside her window.

"You got a broken leg how?" Sam asked. "I jumped out of a window," I replied. "Why?" he asked. "I have my reasons," I answered, defensively.  
"Don't give me any crap, Jacob," Sam warned. "Sam, that's what happened, the end," I told him. Sam croyched down, and shifted he ran to me, I instinctively shifted too.

_Ha! Now I see why, you were spying, Sam thought._

_For good reasons, I thought._

_Yes, you found out that it was Haley who asked Kevin out on a date, congratulations._

_If i had more time-_

Sam shifted back into human form, and pulled on his pants. "Next time, you do it right," he said and he walked away.

I decided to try again the following day, it was nigthtime, I jumped through Bella's window again, she was sleeping, I had the overwhelming urge to hold her in my arms but I knew if I screwed this up again, Sam would kill me.

So, instead I tiptoed out of her room, and checked each room, everyone was asleep, except two rooms were empty, I checked the living room and decided to check the roof.

There they were. Haley and Kevin were talking, being all lovey dovey and whatnot. Then Kevin pointed at the sky, and said, "Estrella Nightus Haley," and guess what.

The stars formed into a constellation of Haley's face. "What the hell?" I said aloud, they both turned around. "Jake?!"

Damn.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Telling them this, telling them that, and one measly attack**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to hear people arguing, instantly alert I ran outside my room and downstairs, but then I saw Phoebe running in the opposite direction, and Tabitha was barely leaving her room.

I followed Phoebe, we went up to the roof, I saw Haley, Kevin, and Jake arguing, and Tabitha was standing quietly and looking wide-eyed at the sky.  
"You ruined our moment," Kevin said.

"Does it matter? It was cheesy anyway," Jake said, Haley gasped, offended. "What's going on?" Phoebe asked. "He just made the stars form a constellation of Haley's face in the sky!" Jake said.

I blinked, "N-nno, Jake that's impossible," I stammered. "Bella it's right there for the whole town to see, you need to explain things, and quick," Jake said.

"We should talk about this somewhere else," I started to say, before I could utter another word there was a howl. Several werewolves were heading our way, and then Jacob leaped off the roof and shifted into one of them.

"Jake," I whispered, he heard it and turned to me, the others gathered around him, "Your a werewolf," I breathed. "Who would've thought," Phoebe said, and put her hand on my shoulder shaking her head.

"There is no one normal in this town," she said. "Kevin wipe off that corny constellation on the sky!" Tabitha said, the werewolves looked up at the sky.

Kevin grumbled but got his wand out, and wiped it off. "Thank you," Tabitha said.

We all got off the roof and on the ground with the other wolves, we stared at each other. "Maybe you should change back, so we can talk?" I suggested. The familiar black wolf nodded slightly, and then they walked over to bushes or behind the house, and shape shifted.

They came out wearing only jeans, except for one, she was a girl very beautiful, She had jeans and a T-shirt. "That's funny, I thought werewolves were only boys," Phoebe thought aloud.

"I thought werewolves only changed on Full Moons," Haley said. "Shape shifters," Tabitha said, "They're shape shifters." "How would you know that?" one of them asked, he seemed to be the leader.

"Because even though you look like werewolves, you shifted willingly," she answered. "I have one question!" Phoebe said, we turned to her. "What is it?" Tabitha hissed.

"Why was Jacob sneaking into Bella's house?" she asked. I turned to Jake, "Yeah, why were you?" I asked. "Because he needed to spy on you because we wanted to know how much you knew, and I guess we do, how did you know?" Sam asked.

"Because we pay attention in school," Phoebe said.

We turned to her, "What type of school do you go to?!" one of the many boys asked.

"You need to explain everything to us, right now,"Sam said.

-About half and hour later of discussion-

They stood there dumbfounded, then Sam cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something when a boy yelled out, "You killed the leech, go wizard of Oz!"

"Shut up, Brady!"

"I'm not the wizard of Oz," Kevin mumbled.

"Can we go to sleep now, we have to go back home in the morning," Haley said.  
"Oh yeah, today was Tuesday," Phoebe said.

"We'll leave now," Sam said. "Wait!" they turned around. "If they live in La Push can we still use magic on them?" Haley asked. I shrugged, "Because I thought we could just open up a portal........"

"I'm in!" they shouted.

"With a wave of my hand send the pack back to their own land," Phoebe said, she waved her hand and the portal appeared. "And this is why she's barely passing Spellbound class!" Tabitha said.

They all ran in inside the portal, Jake was the last to go, he stared at me for a moment before he too went through the portal.

**Jacob's POV**

Such a big secret. I understand why she had to keep it from me, but I was still hurt. She could tell those leeches, the Cullen's but her best friend couldn't know?

"Get over it, it's not like you didn't keep a secret from her," Leah told me and ran off. I thought about it, Leah is a girl.....so her opinion sort of counts.

But why them and not me?!

I sighed and ran back to my house, tonight was Embry's shift I'm going to enjoy this time to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I woke up to sound of banging on my door, "What?!" I yelled. They slowed it down to a loud knock, "Okay, I'm coming!" I opened the door, it was Phoebe.

I looked at the time, 10 AM. "Aren't you supposed to be back at your own realm?" I asked, yawning. "Yeah, but I got you something," she said. I was immediatley alert, "What is it?" I said.

"Well first I hope you like it, but if you don't it's okay," I ran past her. "Where is it?" I asked. "It's something for the pack, I got some clothes and put a spell on them," she said.

"And?" I asked. "They won't rip off when you guys and Leah transform! They're indestructible!" she said, excited. "Then where do they go?" I asked.

"They go poof! And when transform back they'll poof back to you, you don't even have to put them back on, when they pop again, you'll already be wearing them!"

"I had Alice choose the clothes, because I wasn't really sure, I just enchanted them and thought of the idea," she explained. "Which brings me back to original question where is it?" I asked.

Phoebe sighed, she went to her car which I now realized was a cherry red Corvet. "Nice car," I commented. "Thanks, she handed me a handful of clothes. "They're already washed and dried, I got to go or else my Ma is going to freak," she said.

"Thanks," I told her. "No problem, I like giving gifts," she said, and then she did that one thing with her wand and opened up a portal. She started her car and drove right through it.

I kind of wish I had those cool powers, so easy.........

"Did you go shopping, Jake?" Brady asked. "No! It's from Phoebe," I started to explain. "Aw, now you have a girlfriend way to get over Swan!"

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," Renee started. "You know don't you?" I asked. "Yes, it seems like both the shape shifters and vampires know, it's a matter of time before the Council does too."

'I know Mom, I do really but they were very accepting," I said. "We'll see how Zac sees it, and the king and the Queen, and everyone in Thorton, Hilix, Oxin, Redbird, you know everyone in the other realm."

I nodded. Zac was the head of the Ravenwood Council. His word made it final, the only one more powerful than him were the King and Queen who ruled Thorton.

"Come on, it's time for work," she said. I got up and she drove us to Jewlaski, Harriet was already there. "Hello Bella, and good morning Renee," she greeted. I waved, "Good morning Harriet, it's almost March one month can you believe that?! We should celebrate have a huge sale...." Renee started to talk with Harriet.

The day started out slowly, then it went by quickly. We were closing and Renee and Harriet decided to stay and take care of a few things, I went out for a walk.

It started to get cold, so I made my way back. When I turne around I noticed that I wandered off too far, and that I didn't know my way back. It was dark, I couldn't see very well, I saw two headlights coming my way. The car jerked to a stop when it reached me, the doors opened and before I could run two gloved hands pulled me into the car and drove off.

I tried getting up, to escape. But they quickly pushed me back and tied my hands behind my back, and my ankles together, I was going to see my captor but someone else tied on a blindfold behind me head and covered my eyes.

"Don't even try to scream," a guy whispered in my ear. I flinched, I heard them laugh and then the driver sped down the roads, I don't know how long I was in that car.

But I found myself being thrown into a room, on top of the bed and then heard the door slammed shut. I started to feel panic and fear set in, I felt the tears begin to fall down.

I tried to break free of the ropes, but then I heard footsteps, and I stopped.

Two hands untied the ropes from my ankles, and the knot of the blindfold.

I looked up, he looked at me with mock sadness, he had olive skin and brown eyes, his hair was black and greasy.  
He grinned, and whispered, "You'll do as your told or I'll kill you got it?" I turned my head away, his breath smelled of cabbage and peanut butter.  
He pulled my hair back, it hurt. "Got it?!" he asked, angrily.

I nodded. He let go of my hair, "Goodnight."

And he left, but after he did. I remembered that I was a sorceress. And he was a human, I could run away.

But before I do.....

I walked down the halls, I wore the suit Haley gave me, (I said a return to owner spell) so I was completely invisible, I peeked through each door looking for the right bedroom.

I found it. He was watching TV, some late night show. He started to laugh, and then he clicked off the TV and went to the bathroom.  
My plan was to scare him, of course.

It was my vengance, a bit immature a part of me said. The other told the other to shut up and have some fun.

He walked out of the bathroom, "Now to check on that pretty girl."

"No," I spoke loudly. He whipped around, "Where are you hiding?" he asked. He checked everywhere, under the bed behind the door, in the closet, even in the hallway.

"Where are you?" he asked again. I walked over to the lamp unplugged it and pushed it over. I flicked the bathroom lights on and off, then I threw his pillows off the bed, tore the sheets off, and knocked over his desk.

I made a big mess. He seemed unfazed. _I need something bigger_, I thought.

People in the other realm would call this an 'improvisation' people here call it paranormal.

The glass windows shattered the wind blew inside the house, picking up papers and other light things. The doors slammed closed and open and the lights flickered, the floor started to shake.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled, he ran down the stairs, with his arms above his head, like he was in a roller coaster.

"Police, olice, oh somebody help me!" he said. He ran out of his house like a maniac yelling and calling for the police. Everyone looked at him like crazy, after all it was just a illusion in his head, I put.

People muttered things like, "I knew there was something odd about him." "Crazy, definitely crazy." "Oh dios mio! Raul mira!" "Eso hombre es loco."

"Call a mental insuitute or the police."

I opened up a portal when no one was looking, and went back home. I ran inside, Renee turned around. "Bella?" she asked. I took off the suit, "Yeah."

"Where have you been I've been worried sick!" she asked. "Ummm, I got lost?" I asked. She contemplated it for a minute before she said, "Alright just go to your room."

Two weeks went by since then, everything was quiet and simple. I got close to the Cullens, Alice was my shopping addict best friend who was in many ways like the sister I never had. Emmet was loud and goofy, and even though he was big, I saw that he was just a big teddy bear.

Jasper was quiet, we didn't spend too much time together but he was kind, and like Emmet he was the big brother I never had.

Esme and Carlisle were also wonderful, they treated me as their own. And I respected them like I respected my parents.

Rosalie was different, Edward assured me that she forgave me, he said she was jealous of what I'm not sure.

Edward and I grew especially close, I cannot place him as a brother, but there was a strong bond between us. For now, he was friend.

The kind of friend, I have a crush on....................

**I really want things to get a move on, so I hope you don't mind the two weeks speed by, I just want it all to be so much more dramatic! I was listening to a song when I wrote this line:  
**

"Now to check on that pretty girl." **It's Pretty girl by Sugarcult (go figure) check it out!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Break IN**

_"It's like she put all my emotions in a blender hit blend, but forgot the lid and all my emotions went flying all over the place!"  
-ISA TKM_

**Jacob's POV**

I was angry, I knew that and they knew that. So, when you think about it there was no point in trying to make me calm down. I ran away from them and shifted, I don't care if those were my last pair of jeans, I ran faster when I was on four paws.

It was windy and cold and the roads were still slippery and wet from last night's thunderstorm, the sky was gray, no sun, and no birds. This weather was typical in Forks, everyday life really.

The wind blew in my face, but I didn't feel cold. The trees and sky, and ground blurred past me, all I saw were mossy greens, and dark browns, and grays. Occasionally I would run through a puddle, or some stupid bug would fly in my mouth and of course I would have to spit it out in disgust and have the nasty flavor in my mouth for about five minutes, this was all normal to me.

Normal, what did I know about normal I wonder. I was a werewolf, or as Bella's wizard/sorceress friends put it a shapeshifter, whatever. I thought about going to Bella's house and talking to her about it, she always calmed me down.

But I bet she was talking to that bloodsucking leech Edward Cullen instead. How could she hang out with them knowing what they are, and that they're _killers._

I wish she could use her powers to incase them in ice, and then drop em' into a active volcanoe and then make said volcanoe erupt and blow the leech stones into pieces.

_Yeah, and maybe she'll confess her love to you, and then you two will date and get married and all your dreams can come true._ A voice mocked me.

I growled, thinking it was Leah or Brady.

Then I realizied that voice came from me, inside my head.

_Duh dumb-ass._ It said.

I got angry again, I started to run faster. I wasn't sure where I was or where I was going right now. And for the moment I didn't give a damn.

I saw a famaliar white house in my eyesight, I looked into the window, I could see the living room and the kitchen. I saw making herself a sandwhich, no two. She gave one to her husband what's his name?

Oh yeah. Phil.

They sat together on the couch, eating and watching TV. It was on sports, before Mrs. Swan grabbed the remote and changed it to oxygen. Surprisingly, he didn't complain, he just sat there as if she didn't just change the channel to a woman channel.

He must really be in love with her.

I pictured myself doing that for Bella, I pictured us eating sandwhichs and watching TV together on the couch. I also imagined us having a child.

_Please the highest affection you gotten from Bella were hugs. The voice scoffed._ Oh so you're back, I thought. I can't believe I'm talking to a voice inside my head!

And then I heard a car driving in the direction of the house, I quickly retreated to the woods.

I saw a silver Volvo, I bit back a jealous growl.

_Jakey's got the little green monstor!_

I saw the leech opening Bella's door for her, she got out. He walked her to the front porch, I payed close attention to their conversation.

"Goodnight," Bella said. "Goodnight," Edward replied. They stared into each other's eyes like they were pulled into some kind of trance.

They should have gone their seprate ways by now, that's kind of what you do when you say goodnight.

I really hope they don't kiss.

And as if on cue, they kissed.

One long lip-to-lip kiss, and what really hurt is that Bella wanted to deepen the kiss, but when she put her arms around his neck, he pulled back.

My emotions were all over the place, on one hand I was happy that they stopped kissing. I was angry and offended because of that too, as if Bella wasn't good enough to kiss.

And on one hand I was hurt. Because I lost her.

_How can you lose something you never had?_

I wasn't angry at the voice this time, I chose to accept it's words instead. She was never mine. But I'll change that.  
I turned my back on them and ran back to La Push.

__

"So sweet love seemed on April's morn. When first we kissed beside the thorn, So strangely sweet, it was not strange We thought love could never change."

-Robert Bridges

**Bella's POV**

One minute I'm in a trance like state staring into Edward's warm golden eyes, the next we kissed. It was sweet and soft, and lasted a bit longer than I thought it would.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, if Renee was watching I really couldn't care right now.

I loved him, and I was sure of it.

But Edward pulled away, I was instantly hurt. I felt rejected, maybe he didn't love me.  
My true emotions must have reflected in my eyes because he immediatly started to comfort me.

"No, no I'm not rejecting you love," Edward soothed. Love? My ears perked up at this. "Love?" I squeaked. "Yes, I love you, do you not feel the same way?" he asked.  
"I love you too," I told him.

He grinned a crooked grin. I was dazzled, momentarily. "I just think we should have some boundaries," Edward said. "Because....." I asked. "Because I'm a vampire, and I don't want to test my self control too much and accidently kill you when I kiss you," Edward told me, his forehead against mine.

"But I can protect myself with my magic just fine if you try, and it's just a kiss," I said. "Don't be reckless love," he said. I really loved it when he said that. We were so close, everything was so quiet, then we kissed again.

Short and simple, but it felt like so much more.

"I have to go and hunt," Edward said, he told me goodnight (again) and left in his Volvo.

I unlocked the door and twisted the door knob prepared for all the ridicoulus questions my crazy mother would throw at me. But instead when I opened the door and hung my coat, she and Phil were watching TV.

I cleared my throat, they didn't even turn around. When I walked into the living room and looked over them from behind the couch, I saw that they were asleep. I quietly turned off the TV, and draped a quilt over their bodies.

I turned off the lights, and carefully climbed upstairs to my room.

I changed and brushed my teeth, trying my best to keep quiet and not wake my parents. I tied my hair into a ponytail and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning was my day off, and since I don't go to school anymore I had nothing to do, that was planned by me anyway.

"Ow!" Renee moaned, her hands behind her back. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My back is killing me, and all because for sleeping on that lumby couch!" Renee snapped.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch today," Phil said, and took a sip of his coffee. "How come you are so chipper? doesn't your back hurt?" Renee asked.

"Nope," Phil piped, "I've spent 10 years tracking down animals and sleeping on the dirt floors, with rocks on my back a lumpy couch doesn't do anything to me," he said.

Renee huffed, and walked upstairs to the bathroom, groaning in pain every now and then.

Phil shook his newspaper and opened it, going to the sports section of the newspaper as usual. I glanced at the front page as I sat down with my bowl of cereal, I saw the headlines.

**_Thirteen year old girl claims to see aliens_**

Being not a complete human I keeo an eye out for anything strange because an 'aliens' could actually be a wizard wearing weird clothes and doing magic.

"Can I see that newspaper Phil?" I asked. "Sure," he answered, and held it out to me. "I've got to go it's time for work," Phil said standing up. "What's the animal problem exactly?" I asked.

"Animals wondering off into town," Phil replied before leaving. I may not be a very good liar myself, but my gut told me that Phil, Sue, and Lillan was only telling us part of the truth.

When was the last time I saw Angela or spoke to her? I wondered, off tangently.

Forgetting the newspaper I went over to the garage and jumped into my midnight blue convertible, I turned the keys into the ignition and drove to Angela's house.

As I drove closer, I felt strange. I felt that something was wrong, I just wasn't sure what. I parked, and jumped out suddenly very anxious to see Angela.

I knocked twice very quickly on the door. Lillan opened the door, before she could get a word out I immediately asked, "Where's Angela?"

She seemed taken aback, she recovered and straightend her back and said courtly, "She's not here."

"Well, then where is she?" I asked. "Visiting her uncle in Los Angeles for the weekend," she answered, quickly. I stared her in the eye, who was I to say she was lying I didn't know her at all.

But, I just had to find out for myself.

"Okay, tell her I came by," I said calmly.

"Will do," she answered politely. I quickly conjured the suit Haley gave me and did a levitation spell and levitated myself to Angela's bedroom window.

I opened the window and snuck in. I felt partly bad for sneaking into someone else's home, and my friend's bedroom. I shook it off and focused, I heard Lillian weeping.

I quietly stepped down the stairs, she was on the phone. "Sue I don't know what to do, I was stupid I know-" Sue started talking. "I know, I know I just didn't think this would happen, I called her every 15 minutes, but the minute she didn't call back I knew something was wrong, but it...was..too..late."

And she sobbed again, as Sue talked to her on the phone. I let this sink in, who could they be talking about? As soon as I thought that, I gasped aloud. They were talking about Angela!

Lillain stood up, "Who's there?" she asked. I took a few steps back, and ran upstairs but I tripped over the edge of a carpet. Lillain ran after me, I opened a random door, and closed it behind as Lillain pounded her fsts against it. I quickly locked it, and looked around.

The bathroom.

It had no windows. I started to panic, then I heard a voice. "Step back Lillain!" The voice was famaliar but I had no time to think about it, I knew i was invisible and possibly they knew that.

I needed to escape. "Teleportius," I whispered and I teleported to my car. Then I quickly did the spell again and teleported back home.

I took deep breathes, they were going to find me I knew they would. Why did I have myself invisble and sneak into a house but leave my car in front of said house!?

I walked into the kitchen, I poured a glass of cold water to help me calm my nerves. The phone rang, I jumped. "Hello?" I asked, cautiously. "Bella, where are you?" the voice asked. "Who are you?" I asked, I checked the caller ID but the number was blocked.

"It's Sam!" he said angrily. Sam, the Alpha of the pack. "Why are you calling me?" I asked. "How much did you hear?" he asked. "Of..." I trailed off.

"Bella! Stop playing stupid! We both know you were the one who snuck into Lillian's house! We saw your car in front of the house!" I sighed, "Okay, so what if I did? If something happened to Angela I could help!" I said. "You. Are. Just. A. Kid." Sam said, saying each word slowly as if I was a baby.

"So, are most of the members in your pack," I retorted. "Not the point," Sam said, I grinned. "Besides you don't know what we're dealing with," Sam said.

"I had a avenged vampire trying to kill me and killing other people who looked like me just for her own twisted satasfication, I am capable of things," I said.

Sam sighed, "It's not that you're not _incapable_ of things, it's just too dangerous." And with that he hunged up. I put down the phone, I turned around and saw something whip by. I blinked, but I saw nothing there.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Lost Loved One**

**Bella's POV**

Still distracted and confused from something that may be nothing outside, I turned to cooking to get my mind focused on something else. I just wasn't sure what to cook, I opened the drawer and got the cookbook and sureyed the options.

I made the salad first, I got the bowl and got the lettuce and vegetables and chopped them up, I put them in the bowl and mixed them togehter, afterwards I started on the steak.

I got my plate and ate silently. I watched the clock as each second ticked by slowly, as I waited for someone to come home. But as the bitter clock proven, no one came home.

I threw away my now cold and unfinished food, I put the salad and cooled steak into Ziplocs and other containers and put them away in the fridge, I washed my plate, and dried my hands on the towel.

Sighing, I went upstairs to my room to get my cellphone, I flipped it open and checked for missed calls, but there wasn't any, I looked out my window and into the driveway hoping to see headlights or see a parked car.

But I saw nothing.

I checked my emails, to see if Renee sended any from the laptop at Jewlaski's but my Inbox was empty. I felt utterly alone and worried, as the sky darkened, and even more time passed.

It was now 5 to 6, and they come home early on Wedensdays. I finally made the decsion to call them, I was sent to voicemail, Renee and Phil _always_ had their cellphones on, all 24 hours a day and 7 days a week.

I just couldn't take it anymore, I casted a Lost Loved One spell.

_I have chosen  
To call thee  
From high mountains or wide oceans  
To hear my plea_

_To appear  
before me  
Right here  
for me to see_

I waited, I heard wind chimes and saw a bright light and then I saw two bodies caked in dirt and mud lying unmoving before me, I was shocked and scared, I felt like everything was coming down on me.

Suddenly, losing my balance I fell down on my knees, my hand shot out to the floor beside me for some balance, I crawled on the floor and looked closely.

And sure enough, it was Renee and Phil, I pressed to fingers to their necks, it was cold and had no pulse, they were dead.

**Short yes. Sorry I am.  
Next chapter, longer and better I pinky swear!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Coping**

_"Every human being must find his own way to cope with severe loss, and the only job of a true friend is to facilitate whatever method he chooses"_

**Bella's POV**

Why did this have to happen? I thought, as I sat in the church as the priset spoke. All around me were my family and friends, with frowns on their faces, and tears in their eyes, and tissues pressed up against their noses, all dressed in black.

I wasn't ready for this, I was 17 where do I go from here? Will I be adopted, or shipped off to one of my last relatives?  
Someone behind me gave me a tissue, I didn't notice I was crying.

I wiped my tears away, and silently thanked the person, without looking behind me to see who it was.

"And even though these two wonderful people aren't here with us anymore, we will forever love and cherish them, and I feel better knowing that they are resting peacefully in heaven along with the angels, and as they smile over us; I will find the strength to smile back at them."

Aunt Wendy stepped down and took a seat, "If there is anyone who would like to speak, please come up here," the priest said.

Uncle Joe came up the stage, "I would like to say, that I will miss my baby sister, and I'll miss the times we had, and I care for Phil too, he took care of her and made her laugh when no one else could, and who ever is responsible for their deaths, will pay for the grief they have caused to me and my family."

I walked out the doors of the church with everbody else as the ceremony ended, I stepped into the crowd of people, as my uncles and older cousins carried their caskets, and then as my parents requested, burned their bodies to ashes.

A memory resurfaced my mind.

_"Mommy what are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm writing my will sweetheart," she replied._

_"Your will?" I asked. "Yes, a will, you'll inherit everything I have to offer, so you can have a headstart on your life, when I am gone," she said.  
"Bbut, we're going to the circus tommorow!" I said, thinking that she was leaving now._

_She smiled, "Not now, I mean for the future, we're stilll going to the circus Bella," she told me. "Yay! Yay!" I chanted, as I jumped up and down and spun in sloppy circles, until I fell down in my chair._

_"You're so energtic Bella, calm down." "Mommy, when you die, are you going to be buried in the earth, like the zombie people in movies?" I asked.  
"No, I want to be burned, then on a sunny day I want my ashes to be spread out on the beach," she answered._

_"Because you like peaches?" I asked. "Yes, and because I like sunshine and blue water," she told me. "Okay, whatever you say," I told her._

I sniffled, "Come on Bella, everyone's going to the beach," Phoebe told me softly, she held my hand, and gently pulled my arm and lead me to the car.

We made our way near the shore, and my Uncle Joe took the box of my mother's ashes, and a light breeze blew it away, we prayed, and then next was Phil.

His ashes too, blew softly and quickly away, after my mother's.  
And once again, we said our last farewells, and departed.

"Teleportius," I whispered. I was in their room, I ran and jumped on their bed as I cried my eyes out.

I wiped my tears away, and blew my nose. "I hate to see you cry." I looked up, "Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked. He stepped closer, "I came to visit you, to see how you were coping," he said.

"Not very well," I replied. He hugged me, and stroked gently on my back, relaxing me.  
"I miss them so much," I sobbed.

"I know, it hurts me to see you this way," Edward said, I cried on his shoulder. I pulled back, "I'm sorry, I'm getting your shirt all wet with my tears," I told him. He sighed, and pulled me back into his arms, "A shirt is just a shirt, you can cry on my shoulder as long as you want, I'm here for you, love."

I nodded, I felt tired from all my crying and grief, my eyes shut closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up laying on my bed, my eyes felt heavy I yawned, feeling sleepy and lazy. In my room everything felt so normal, that for a moment I forgot what had happened, but soon everything rushed and entered my mind at full speed reminding me.

I felt alert and I once again felt the unmistakeable feeling of loneliness, and loss.  
I blinked my eyes rapidly, and took deep breaths as I felt my eyes water, attempting to hold back tears.

I was tired of crying, but it seemed as if I could never stop. I felt as if my whole body was protesting, like I needed to cry, as my nose began to redden, and my heart and chest began to ache.

Still I managed to hold back my tears, and when my eyes scanned the room again, it no longer looked normal but dark and eerie. Every shadow and every dark corner pronounced, around my window the white almost transparent curtains made the sunlight glow instead of shine.

I walked slowly, toward my window and parted the curtains, I flinched as the sunlight shined in my eyes, after a second look I saw how sunny it was today.

For a split second I wondered if I was really in Forks, but I saw the two cars that once belonged to my parents in the driveway, and I knew I never left.

How odd it was, that the sun would be shining bright in the blue sky instead of hiding behind gray clouds in gray sky. While my parents ashes spreads along the beach and ocean waters and I felt as if I carried a raging thunderstorm over me everywhere I went.

On normal everyday circumstances I would be thrilled that the sun was shining this bright, that the sky was this clear blue, and the cold and wet seemed to have disappeared.

But, it wasn't normal everyday circumstances, my parents were dead, I lived in the same town with my father who didn't know I existed, I had a werewolf bestfriend, my boyfriend and his family were vampires, the pack were keeping a secret that somehow involved Mrs. Weber, Sue Cleawater, and my might-be-dead human best friend, and I was a sorceress born in another realm with sorceress and wizard best friends.

I sighed, along with my depression I carried spontaneous negative thoughts that only increased the levels of my depression.

"I may not be Jasper, but I can honestly feel the depression in this room," a smooth velvety voice spoke, I turned around.

"Yes, well that's because I am a very depressed person right now," I replied, as I sat on the bed.  
Is this the way you cope with your pain?" Edward asked, as he too sat on the bed.

"I do not know how I am going to cope with my pain, right now I just feel like crying," I told him, I scooted closer to him and laid my head in his lap.

"When I was human, when my father died of the Spanish Influenza I didn't have much time to cope because I was busy helping my mother in any way possible as she laid in bed sick, but when I did I played the piano and wrote compositions putting all the pain I felt in them,  
and other times I would write unaddressed letters," Edward spoke.

I was silent for a moment, Edward didn't speak much about his past as a vampire or a newborn, and I chose not to press him.  
"And did it work?" I asked.

Edward looked down at me, "What do you think?" he asked. He played with my hair, then he gently moved his leg, I brought my head back up and stared at his face, he smiled and kissed my forehead, "I'll leave you here to think about it, just remember that whatever way you choose to cope you have my unlimited support in it."

Then he left.

And I was left by myself, to think.

**And the word of the day is, 'Scoot' rhymes with 'hoot' and reminds me of '_scoot_er' and scooter rhymes with, 'hooter.'  
**

**R&R, I'm going for at least five more new reviews, I really want to know what's going through your minds, if you don't click that button I'm going to kill someone off in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23

**THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER IN WHICH YOU ARE PUNISHED BY ME KILLING SOMEONE OFF, THAT IS THE NEXT ONE. **

**Chapter 22: 5 Stages of Grief**

_"He that conceals his grief finds no remedy for it"_

Bella's POV

I sat with my legs crossed on my bed, my fingers twisting the loose thread of my blouse. The sky was getting dark and I still haven't seen Edward since he left me to think. By now he is probably home, but I am not sure and I can not find the will to get up and check.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. I could not bring myself to cry anymore, at this very moment I didn't feel anything.

No sorrow, no anger, no fear, I wasn't calm either. I let myself to fall back on my bed and I stared at the ceiling. Soon I lost track of time, but when I sat up my room was pitch black and I could only see the red digits on my alarm clock.

**8:45 PM**

I went downstairs, feeling hungry. I switched on the lights and cooked dinner. I sat alone at the table and silently ate as I stared at the two served plates on the table, I chewed and something clicked in my brain.

On or Off I'm not sure, but something did.

I began to go through denial or as others say it, wishful thinking.

Everyday, I will make cook and serve three plates on the table. One was always eaten, and two was always cold and untouched. Everyday, when I got home from grocery shopping or work I'd wait for my parents and peek out the window waiting for their cars to pull up.

But, they never even left to begin with.

Everyday, when I went to work I'd ask Harriet if Renee came to work yet, or I'd tell her goodnight and both me and Mom would see her in the morning.

I did things like this every single day of the week, for monthes.

I woke up one morning and made breakfast again, Edward stood watching my every move as soon as I reached the cupboard for two more bowls, a cold hand stopped me.

"Bella, you already got yours," he told me.

"I know, I need to get one for my parents," I replied. "Bella, please stop doing this."

I retracted my arm back to my side and stared him in the eyes, "Doing what?" I asked. "Hurting yourself like this, please don't make me say it," Edward pleaded.

"Say what?" I asked. He sighed, and held my hands in his, "Bella, Renee and Phil are dead," he told me softly. I snatched my hands away, "No their not."

"Bella, they were murdered!" I shook my head, "Stop doing this Edward, they are not dead!" "You haven't seen them in monthes!" "Second honeymoon," I lied.

"Bella, you saw them, you went to their funeral, I held you in my arms as you cried your heart out!" I covered my hairs, tears streaming down my face, Edward grabbed my wrists to pull my hands off my ears.

"Listen to me, I know it's hard but it's true." I shook my head crying and feeling the heat rushing up to my cheeks and neck, as I took shallow ragged breaths.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I cried, and I realized for the second time my parents were dead.

**-Denial-**

* * *

_Why?_ That seemed to be the constant question and the most important one, since I stopped denying Renee's and Phil's deaths.  
Why them and not me, why now, why did it happen?

These questions could not be answered and I tortured myself every waking second by asking them, I hated the look on Edward's face when I asked him and he ddn't have an answer. How he felt so useless, not being able to take away my pain and bring them back to me.

So, after a while I stopped asking him and everybody else, and instead asked myself. Over and over, and over again.

After a few days of this, I grew tired and weary. I sent Edward on a hunting trip, his eyes were pitch black he reluncantly agreed after I reassured him that I would be fine. Which of course was a big fat lie, I needed Edward and I grew dependant on him especially now.

Without him I felt alone, he stayed with me as long as he could even though he could be doing something more constructive with his spare time instead of watching me being swallowed up whole by my own grief.

But, he didn't, he always stayed by my side.

I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection, I looked transperant, and I felt horrible. I could see myself wasting away to the pain like there was a black hole in my chest sucking me whole, from the inside and out.

I pressed my forehead to the cool countnertop, then I spalshed cold water in my face and gripped the countner for dear life, suddenly I felt anger building up inside me, I wasn't even thinking anymore.

I threw out everything from the cabinets, I smashed every mirror I could find and knocked over the living room lamp and stared at the shattered light bulb on the floor.

"Why?!" I yelled. "Why did you leave me?!" "I need you!" I kept yelling and breaking things, then I thought why use my own hands? When there's magic?

I let myslef give myself up to the magic and powers within me, to control me.

Everything afterwards, was blank but I heard voices, the words were slurred and shut out. But, one voice rang loud and clear. Velvet smooth, and it also sounded desprate.

I perked up my ears, and listened. "Bella! Please stop your destroying everything!" "Love, they told me if you can't do this by yourself they will do it for you."

The voice was Edward's obviously, but who were they? "They?" I said aloud, as I drifted in the dark, I heard my voice echo. I looked up, and heard Edward say, "Yes, they, the Council."

The Council? I smacked my hands over my mouth, oh no. I remember now, if I don't regain control soon they'll have no choice but to kill me.  
I tried speaking again, "Okay, I'll try."

I closed my eyes, when I opened them again I saw several people in standing in front of me, one of them looked vaguely famaliar. I turned back to the house, which was in ruins.

"What did I do?" I asked. "You lost control," a voice spoke. "Zach," I acknowledged. "I'm sorry."  
There are several Councils, in the other dimension one for each country, naming themselves after one state in the country and there are many members in the Council, five of which have the highest commands, and there are agents that work for them, protecting.

The only thing higher in ranks and more powerful were royalty, but there is only a handful of them left.  
Zach is the leader of the Ravenwood Council, then there's is Ariel, Meredith, Kallias and his sister Ambrosia.

"I know, may I ask how these vampires knew about our secret?" Zach asked, I shifted nervously before answering, "I told them." "Why? You do know what the rules are don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. He stared at me for a moment, and then with a wave of his hand a portal opened, "Come Miss Swan and bring them with you, we must discuss this further somehwere else." We followed them into the portal, it led straight into the Main Room, the Council sat in their chairs as we stood in front of them.

"Now," Zach began, "tell us your case and why we should not condemn you to a loss of memory."

Time passed, as I spoke and occasionally showed them my memories when I couldn't quite explain things correctly. "Listen, we will tell you our decision in two weeks, for now go back home."

I nodded, and turned to enter the portal that someone opened, when Zach said, "Oh and Bella?" I turned around, "Don't tell anyone else your secret."

I nodded and walked through the portal, the Cullens were already at the other side of it when I got there. The portal closed and turned to my crumbled house.

"Where am I going to live now?" I asked myself. "With us silly," Alice answered. "I don't know," I said, still staring at what-was a house. "It'll be great, please?" Alice begged. I sighed and she squealed, "Thanks Bella you won't regret it."

**-Anger-**

* * *

I stood, the room was fully furnished and the color scheme was blue and brown, my closet was huge and full, and thankfully there were more jeans than skirts.

I got my books and few personal belongings that survived the house demolition and put them in their place. "Do you like it?" I turned around, "Yes, it's great."

Esme walked into the room and stood beside me, "Bella, I want you to feel at home here, to be comfortable can you do that for me please?" she asked. I nodded, "Of course Esme."

She hugged me before leaving the room and closing the door, I jumped onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow, thoughtful.

Even though living with the people I grew to love as my family which also gave me more time with Edward, I couldn't help but to think of my own family, that weren't...deceased.

_Sometimes I wrote unaddressed letters.....  
Did it work?_

I remembered my previous conversation with Edward before I undergoned denial and anger. I sat at my desk with pen in my hand a blank sheet of paper in front of me.

No inspiration came to me, I sighed.  
Day after day I would come into my room and sit there staring at the same blank paper andI would never think of something to write.  
But, one particular day when I was thinking of my parents I wrote.

**_I wish they were here with me, so I could root for Phil when he's playing baseball or stand side by side with my Mom at work. To see so much pride in her eyes, when she was there. It made me feel happy for her, I loved to see my Mom doing something she loved._**

**_I wish I could cook for them again, and tease them when they burnt food or stare at a cookbook like it was from another planet. I missed them, and I wish I can see them again._**

**_I hate going through this pain I feel, I thought about Charlie as a child. What he was like, if he was happy, would he have still blown his secret if he knew he was a father?_**

**_Before when it was just Renee and me I thought I'd never have a father, one to raise me or watch me grow. And years passed and I was growing up, but I was still happy to see my Mom in love again and feeling a bit more complete._**

**_Phil was a good man who even though couldn't raise me, he was still a father to me, and the closest person I had to one. Renee was child-like but still kept me smiling and even though I had to take care of her I was glad to do it._**

**_And I don't think they would have liked seeing me this way, and no matter how much I love them and wish they were here. I have to accept the fact that they are gone and are not coming back, I have to let go._**

It wasn't very long or poetry but after I finished writing this I felt renewed in a way, sometimes it's better to let go.

I sat up from my desk and folded the letter and placed it in a pale blue envelope, I sealed it and stored it away in my desk.

* * *

**Bargaining and Acceptance.**

**And laddys and gents those were the 5 Stages of Grief, though Bargaining often comes before anything else. Oh well. People grieve in different ways.**

**Word of the day: Weary rhymes with 'Very' and reminds me of today and berries.**

**Which I don't get because I so do not like berries.**

**Anyway R&R!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Ready?**

I was in Edward's room, he had his head on my lap and I played with his bronze hair, quiet, peaceful. Then, I gasped feeling that famaliar sensation.  
"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Magic," I answered, it was the only thing I could say before it was too late, both Edward and I were summoned back to Ravenwood, the Council had made up their minds.

"What's the verdict?" I asked, carefully.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, we hereby sentence you to code 6," Zach announced, Ariel and Ambrosia looked sypatheitc at me, and I knew they were on my side but were out-voted and over-ruled.

I sighed sadly, part of me hoped that the verdict would be less harsh, but rules are rules and I broke them.  
"What is code 6?" Edward asked.

"It means I'm going to forget everything, I won't even know my name," I told him sadly.  
"But, Bella," Edward said, with a heartbroken face. "I can't live without you."

By now, they were already chanting the spell, "Edward I-"

What happened yesterday?

* * *

I woke up, rubbing my head. I stood and nearly screamed, in front of me was a tornadoe I could feel ad hear the wind. I saw it pick up a car, it whirled around in circles before it was thrown miles away, upside down.

I gulped, I stumbled as I ran away as fast as I could, I was getting farther away and getting closer to safety when I felt the wind blowing my hair, and I closed my eyes as dirt blew into my face.

I felt it getting cold and then with such force I was being lifted off the ground and beind spun around in circles, I made myself open my eyes.  
I stared into the eyes of the tornadoe, it was beatiful and unlike anything I ever saw.

But, I still felt the pang of fear and panic in my chest, because I knew what was going to come next.  
Suddenly, the winds that were keeping me up left and I started to fall, I screamed waiting to meet my death.

Then....  
I fell onto my bed,

I sat up, and looked around, remembering everything. "I don't, I don't understand."  
"Lucky for you, Isabella we changed our mind," Zach told me, he stood in front of me, arms crossed and all.

"Why?" I asked. "We do not like breaking love, especially one as strong as yours and Edward," he answered.

"Also, to keep the secret safe we have put an charm on the Cullens and shapeshifters, so no matter what Aro does even if they hug him he will not be able to see their thoughts, and neither will any other vampire."

And, with that being said a portal appeared and he walked into it and was gone.

The door opened, I saw a blur of white and bronze coming towards me before I felt two cold arms wrapped around me, hugging me.  
"Bella, I thought I would never see you again."

"Edward," I breathed, hugging him, it felt so good to remember.

* * *

I lived at their mansion, as time passed I became comfortable. It was my home. And they were my family.  
I still practiced my magic, they liked to watch me chant spells, make potions, and other things. Emmet, especially.

"Come on Bella! Turn me into a frog!" he whined.  
"Emmet, why would you want to be a frog?" I asked.

He pouted like a child, "If you turn me into a frog, I'll do whatever you ask!"  
"Ok, ready?" I asked. He nodded eagerly, "As I say the spell you have to jump up and down, wiggle your toes and say, 'la' got it?" I told him.  
"That's strange," Emmet commented.

"Do you want to be a frog or not?" I asked. "Yes." Behind Emment I could see the rest of the family gathering around, except for Jasper.

"La vu shabba mu, ha shake ri ba," I was basically speaking gibberish. I tried to hold back a laugh, and keep a straight face as said this, and watched Emmet in front of me, jumping up and down, wiggling his toes in mid-air and saying, la!

"Is it working?" Emmet yelled. "Almost," I said. After a few seconds Emmet stopped and frowned. "Bella, I don't think it's working."  
That was the last straw, I began to laugh and I heard the others laughing too, I clunched my stomach and gasped for air.

"How long were you all standing there?" Emmet asked, he growled and huffed making his way out of the room. "Where's Jasper?" I asked, when I finally stopped laughing.

"Behind you," Alice answered, I turned around. Jasper stood behind me with a proud smile on his face, and in his hand was a silver hand held video camera.

"Today I think, is a day we will all remember and relive over and over again for a very long time," Jasper said, he played the video and everyone gathered around the camera to see once more, Emmet jumping, wiggling and la-ing.

"Bella, turn me into a frog!" Emmet yelled, from upstairs. "Still?" I yelled back, as soon as I said it I realized how unesscary it was, because of his sensitive ears.

"Yes!" I sighed, "One frog potion coming up."

"Esme, may I borrow your kitchen please?" I asked. "Just don't make a mess." "No gurantees," I muttered. "Excuse me?" she asked. I inwardly cursed, vampire's hearing.

"It's just that, magic can be tricky and messy,"I started sheepishly,"but I'll do my best not to, and if I do I'll clean it up," I assured her.

Esme stared at me for a short moment and nodded, "If you were Emmet I wouldn't let you, but since you're not go ahead sweetie."  
Emmet bounded downstairs to the kitchen and watched, I got the oldest pot I could find in the kitchen, and summoned my box of potion ingredients that I packed when I first moved here.

First, I filled the pot with hot water, then I began to throw the ingredients in.  
"Half a cup of blended frog legs, a dash of trans dust, and one fly wing," I read aloud, the list I made.

Emmet made a ick face, "Bella, really?" he asked. "Magic sure can be gross," Alice commented, and pinched her nose. "I think I'm going to be sick, Carlisle!" Rosalie, ran gracefully to Carlisle's study.

"What is trans dust?" Emmet asked, I stirred the contents of the pot and answered, "Trans starts for transformation, and the trans dust holds the magical properties to transform anything and anyone to anything or anyone else, when mixed with the sample of said thing," I answered.

"So, if you mix wood from a tree with it can you turn someone to a tree?" Jasper asked, I thought about it for a brief moment, "Technically yes, but it usually works better if the sample is a type of liquid, which is why the frog legs are blended."

"Can't you just use, frog blood?" Alice asked. I nodded, and began to pour the potion into a cup, "Yes, but using blood is often viewed as a grotesque and barbarian, also in some cases it's illegal to steal blood from other's because then anybody can be anybody else."

"Identity theft, must be a whole other thing where you're from," Emmet muttered.

"Yes it is, now drink up," I told him, holding the cup of the potion in my hand towards him.

* * *

"Ribbit, Ribbit." Everyone watched in amazement and Frog Emmet, hopped and ribbited all over the house, "Is that a frog!" Esme exclaimed, "Get him out of the house, before someone gets warts!"

"I can change him back, Esme," I told her. "That's Emmet?" Esme asked, I nodded. Carlisle walked into the room, "Interesting, you turned a vampire into a frog."

"Can you turn a vampire human?" Rosalie asked.  
"Not really, I can turn you into a human, just not your human self," I answered. "But, I would still be human right?"Rosalie asked. I nodded, "But, it would be illegal if someone plans to replace them."

"What if they never found out?"  
"Rosalie!"

Carlisle stared at Rosalie and shook his head, Rosalie looked angry and stalked off to the garage. "Emmet!" she yelled.

Frog Emmet, began to hop after her, "Maybe she'd prefer the old Emmet Bella," Jasper whispered. I nodded, I uncaped the vial of the second potion I made, and dumped it on Frog Emmet's back.

Emmet stood up, "Well, being a frog was odd," he mumbled, he turned around and gave me two thumbs up before running to the garage. I began to clean up the mess, and put away the potion things back into the box.

Edward helped me and placed the bottle of trans dust into the box, before he picked up another bottle, "Gnoblars teeth?" he asked. "I took the bottle from his hand placed back into the box. "That's nothing."

"What is a gnoblar?" Edward asked.

"Gnoblars are ugly cowardly little creatures, who are nasty, mean, rude, and are slaves to ogres and they constantly get bullied by goblins, ogres, and other things," I answered.

"Why do you need it's teeth?" Edward asked. "Gnoblars teeth, contain a type of venom that's like a virus, if you are bitten by one you get really really sick, and doctors in the other realm look for new cures for the virus and I have it because it's actually Phil's."

"Oh." "Their teeth is considered rare, because of the virus, it's hard to be in contact with them, without being bitten."  
"Think of it, the way other people think of shark teeth."

Edward nodded, "Bella, have you ever been bitten by a Gnoblar?" I froze, "Nn-no, why?" I asked. "Bella, don't lie to me, you didn't want to tell me when I first grabbed the bottle, strange over shark teeth."

"Ok, I got bitten by a gnoblar when I was three and went with Phil in the woods, went a bit off trail by myself, got infected with the virus, lied in a hospital bed for six monthes and almost died, the end!"

I sighed, I never liked to talk about it, I remember how it felt liked, not just the virus but when people stared at me like _I was_ the virus, the pity looks, shaking heads, I felt like an alien.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have to be so nosy." "You weren't nosy, I just feel odd talking about it," I told him.

We finished putting away the things and cleaning the kitchen, afterwards Edward carried the box to my room, even when I insisted that he wouldn't and I could just send it back to my room.

I yawned, "You should get to bed," Edward told me, I sighed and kicked off my shoes and went to the bathroom to change into my nightwear.  
I crawled to my bed, and snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight, love." "Goodnight, Edward."

He pecked me on the cheek, I wouldn't end it that way and kissed him full on the lips.  
"Bella, please you need your rest."

"Fine."

I woke up in the middle of the night, I felt disturbed somehow. Edward wasn't laying next to me and telling me to go back to sleep like he usually would, I wondered if I was so used to Edward's prescence at night that my mind woke myself up just because he was gone.

I stumbled out of bed, and walked barefooted in the hallway, then I heard voices, lots of them.  
"I'm telling you leeches, that whatever happened that night when Bella was attacked and whatever Kevin did, made the situation worse!"

"That isn't even a leech anymore, it's a leech rising from the underground as if the world needs any more immortal freaks!"  
"Paul calm down!"

"We do not know what Victoria has become, but perhaps by joined forces we can stop her."

"No! Just leave Forks!" "Paul enough! I think that will be best."

"Sam!" "Paul, we cannot land a finger on this creature and it has already killed Angela Weber and other people from Port Angeles!"  
"Don't you mean paw, dogs!"

"Rosalie!"

"Victoria's back?" I asked, aloud. "Bella."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Black Magic**

**Bella's POV**

"Angela is dead?" I asked aloud, I quickly walked down the stairs, "what's going on?"  
They were silent, Sam and Carlisle looked at each other, I waited expectantly.

Sam turned away from Carlisle in what seemed like decades and said, "Victoria," he said her name with force, "is back, except she's something else, not exactly a vampire, she killed Angela Weber a couple monthes ago and other citizens in Port Angeles, and we can't catch her."

"What do you mean, you can't catch her?" I asked. "I mean, that she keeps escaping."

I shook my head, and ran a hand through my hair, "No, no no this can't be happening," I paced before I ran up to my room. "Bella!"

I came back with books, I flipped through them, "Vampire, vampires," I said, looking for something to explain whatever happened to Victoria.  
"Bella what are you doing?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm looking for something, in the book about vampire turning into whatever she is," I answered, quickly.  
"There's nothing in here, just the things I already know about vampires," I said, defeated and shut the book.

"What are these books anyway, spell books?" Emmet joked. "There my textbooks," I answered. "Textbooks? About vampires?" Edward asked.  
I nodded, "Yes."

"Is there anything normal and safe from where your from?" he asked. I thought about it, "No, not really, it's normal to me I think, except for all the magic related things."

"You know, we have to report this," I told them. "Report it? To who?" Jacob asked. "Ravenwood Council," I answered, and took the books back upstairs.

I changed, and told everyone that we will have to go to the other realm, the longer we wait to tell them, the angrier they'd be.  
"I can't believe it," Jasper says, next to me.

"What don't you believe?" I asked.

"I am going to a whole other dimension in the middle of the night, with a pack of wolves, and a sorceress."

I smiled, "It really isn't all that strange, I assure you."

"We're using a portal to get there."

"Whatever Jasper, I on the other hand am excited, Bella are my molecules going to be scattered when we go inside?" Emmet asked, eagerly.

I shook my head, "No, Emmet they won't, it's like walking inside another room that's all."

Emmet pouted, "Dang it."

"If you want I'll show you some magic related things?" I said. Emmet grinned, "That will be cool."

"Bella, everyone is ready," Alice told me, I nodded.

I closed my eyes, and waved my hand in a small circular motion, when my eyes opened the portal was already open.  
"Let's go," I said.

I ran in, at the end of the portal, I was surrounded by trees, I realized I opened a portal to the Ravenwood woods.  
I turned around, and saw Emmet and some of the members of the pack exiting the portal, then the rest of the Cullens and pack.

"Where are we?" Alice asked. "The Ravenwood woods, and don't say anything Emmet."

Emmet frowned, but didn't say anything, "Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. Most likely, taking note of my emotions, "No one is supposed to be in the woods at night."

I took a deep breath, "Everyone stay close."

The portal closed, and we walked in the woods quietly, sometimes I thought I would hear something, but then it would be gone. "Bella, there's something close by," Edward whispered.

I gulped, "How close?" I whispered. "It's watching us."

I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Ok, we need to get out of these woods faster," I said. "You think?" I heard, Rosalie ask. I ignored her, "I have to be careful, sometimes some of them can make a spell backfire," I whispered.

"What makes a spell backfire?"

I heard growling, I jumped, and stared into two glowing yellow eyes staring at me, I backed quietly away as it came out of the woods.  
"Rhinoxen," I said softly.

"A what?"

Then it lunged towards me and I froze, I didn't feel anything, I saw a white blur come between me and the rhinoxen.  
I blinked, and saw Edward on the Rhinoxen, it roared and flipped onto it's back.

Edward's arms shot out, and threw the rhinoxen off him, before it could fully crush him, Edward spranged up and the Rhinoxen snorted, and it's foot glided against the ground, ready to charge at Edward.

Without quickly, I ran to Edward and tried pulling him back, "Bella, go back," Edward said through gritted teeth.

I shook my head, "You go back, it'll kill you."

Before he could argue any further, the rhinoxen ran at us, and I instinctively, shouted a spell, "Freezius!"  
The rhinoxen froze in mid-air encased in a thick sheet of ice, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should move quickly, it won't stay like that for long," I said, and grabbed Edward's hand, we walked quickly as I lead them out the woods, it was a ten mile walk, but we made it out.

My legs were stiff, they haven't felt like this since I went on a camping trip with Phil four years ago.  
I heard a chorus of growling stomachs behind me, I turned around.

"Bella, is there a place to eat close by?" Jacob asked. I nodded, "A diner."

* * *

I was hungry too, actually.  
"Bella Swan?" the teenager at the counter asked. I nodded, she grinned. "And those are the vampires and the shape shifters aren't they?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded, "Yes, they are how do you know-"

"Everyone knows, silly the Council told everyone that they're allowed here, so no one will you know," she hinted. "Yeah, I know."  
"Anyway, what would you all like to order, it's on the house I know how shape-shifters have big appetites."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Uh, Bella how are we going to all fit in this small booth?" Jacob asked, actually it was the largest one here, "go ahead just sit down."

They reluctantly sat down, the table and seats automatically grew wider and bigger, so everyone could sit comfortably.  
Then, I took my seat and smiled, "See? We all fit."

"I wish they had this in Forks," a boy named Brady said, the rest of the pack agreed, feeling the same way.  
We ate silently, I waited with the Cullens for them to finish, when I was done.

"Mary Ann, you're going to be washing dishes all night," the waitress said, as she got the plates and took them to the kitchen to be washed.  
"Well, I'm full, let's go Bella."

The Ravenwood Council's building of Law and Justice was huge, and if needed to it will expand, no one really knew how many floors there were, because it was constantly change it's size.

Emmet let out a low whistle, "Bella, please tell me we're not going to the top floor."

I chuckled, "No, we'll tell the sectary at the front desk in the front lobby what we're here for, and she'll tell the Council."  
Edward always the gentlemen, opened the door for everyone to go inside, before letting himself in.

I walked to the front desk, "Hello, I'm Matilda how may I help you?"  
"Hello, I'm Bella Swan I need to make a report."

"Go to the door down the hall and to the right." I nodded and said my thanks, before I could open the door, Edward once again opened the door for me.

It began to annoy me, I smiled at him anyway though and walked inside.

The room was familiar, that was true enough.  
"Odd, Zach since when does the sectary immediatelys send people to you?" I asked. "No, it's just you Bella, now what do you need to report?"

"Remember, what I told you about Victoria?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, what about her?"

"She's back, and she's not a vampire anymore."

"If she is not a vampire, than what is she?" he asked.  
"We don't know."

"This is terrible, how does she look like and behave?" Zach asked.  
"I don't know, but they do," I admitted and made a gesture towards Jacob, Sam, Brady and the other members of the pack.

"She's hideous."

"Her hair, is a pale red."

"Her eyes are always dark black."

"Her skin looks like it's actually rottening."

"She doesn't talk, she just screams at you."

"A nasty scream too, it sounds loud, shrill, and raspy."

"Kind of like she has a sore throat."

"She looks dead and ugly."

"Like most vampires."

Zach raised a hand, to stop them, "I think that's enough thank you."  
"We'll send agents to Forks and Port Angeles, there's already two in Port Angeles actually."  
"Freddy and Yolanda their names are, also we of course will keep you informed, would you like an escort back to Forks?" he asked.

"No, we're fine thank you," I said.

"Bella, but we you said that you would show me some magic!" Emmet whined. Rosalie, slapped the back of his head without missing a beat. Zach laughed, "Bella I think you should take him to the Evergreen Seas."

"The what?" I heard someone ask, before I could answer a portal opened below us and we fell in.  
It took us into the water, I swam up to the surface feeling both refreshed and surprised.

"Ugh, I smell wet dogs," Rosalie said disgusted, without a word she swam away, to shore I guess, Emmet followed her, grinning ear to ear.  
"He thinks it was fun," Edward said, from behind me. I jumped, and nodded.

"Sorry, love didn't mean to frighten you."  
"Uh, guys?" Jasper asked, "Yes?" Edward and I said.

"Wave!"

I turned around, Edward put his arms around my waist, I did good in school, but I didn't study much on ocean spells.  
"I don't know, a spell for this one," I admitted.

"Oh crap."

"We're going to die."

Just as we were about to be drowned and crushed by the huge wave, I heard a loud honking, and saw a boat coming towards us, the man behind the wheel tipped his hat in a polite gesture, and then he whipped out a wand, and said," Posiedonus!"

Posiedonus? The spell worked, and the wave disappeared. The boat came towards us, "Miss Swan and guests may I take you back to shore?" he asked. I nodded, "I think we will all like that, thank you." I ignored the fact that he knew my name, I guess that girl at the diner was right, everyone knew.

The driver's name was John Robinson, he gave us dry clothes and towels. "I got a call, Ambrosia says Zach apologizes, he didn''t know there was going to be a wave."

Shore was actually, much closer than I orginally thought, warm and dry I thanked John for the lift and walked towards a welcoming log on the beach.

I sat down, both Edward and Jacob sat down, flanking me on both sides. "Where are they going?" I asked, and pointed to Alice leading everyone else away.

"Alice said, she heard a cash register dinging and she told the wolves that there's food too," Edward answered.  
"We're human beings too," Jacob told Edward.

"More or less," Edward responded.

I nudged Edward on the arm, "I'm sorry Bella, but werewolves are a vampire's natural born enemy."  
"It 's okay Bella, it goes both ways," Jacob said.

I sighed, "Do you two want to go catch up with the others and make sure that Emmet doesn't do anything stupid?" I asked.  
"We'll meet you there," Jake said. I nodded, and walked away.

I opened the door, to the first building I saw; the mall.  
Most likely, Alice went in here.

I heard high-pitched squeals, and groans coming from one store, I walked in there and saw Alice, Rosalie, and their husbands shopping, actually Jasper and Emmet were holding their purses.

"Bella! Thank goodness your here! This _isn't_ magic," Emmet said, walking towards me. "What do you mean? This whole mall is magic! This dress changes colors with my mood!"

"Yeah, well Jasper and I aren't shopaholics, Alice."

"I am not a shopaholic, Emmet, I just love shopping."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Emmet told her. Alice growled, "Emmet I think you should stop," Jasper said. Emmet did stop, but not without sticking out his tongue at Alice and leaving the store.

I followed Emmet and Jasper out the store, I wasn't very fond of shopping either. "Bella, is there anything cool and exciting around here?" Emmet asked.

I shook my head, but then stopped, "Well, maybe not to me, but maybe to you."

* * *

"School!?"

"I have been going to school for decades! What makes it different here!"  
It was actually a night school, Phoebe's mother is a teacher here.

"Hello, Mrs. Jenkins?" I asked, politely. "Yes? Oh Bella, it's good to see you again! And you brought friends!"  
I smiled at her, she hugged me quickly and shook hands with Emmet and Jasper.

Not even flinching at the natrual coldness of their skin, as if she didn't feel anything at all.  
"What can I do to help you dear?" she asked.

"I was wondering, if we could just sit down and watch," I answered. "Of course."

We sat in the back, Mrs. Jenkins resumed teaching the class, "Now, where were we?"  
"Oh yes, I have been told by your parents, that some of you can do black magic?"

Several groans were heard in the classroom, "Oh it's not so bad, as long as you don't use it."  
"Well, there's a potion to help you so it won't get out of control."

"Jimmy, please come over here."

"Jimmy, will pass everything you need to make the potion, I'll show you how, pay attention because I'll only do this once."

"Is this in any of the textbooks?"

"No, it's not which is why you need to pay attention, even if he haven't got black magic yet, it'll come in handy for when you do, trust me."

Jimmy passed us, hesitanting as if he wasn't sure to give us the things for the potion or not. I waved my hand, in a go ahead motion he nodded and continued walking.

"First you'll put about a pinch of sea salt, then a drop of killanblue elixir, some pixie dust, and porcupine peach juice," Mrs. Jenkins said aloud, as she put all the ingredients in the black pot in front of her. "And, now you have a good handy potion against the black magic in you young wizards." Mrs. Jenkins held up the bottle for a moment before placing it on her desk.

"Bella, are you sure that she's not a witch?" Emmet whispered, I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, Emmet I'm sure."

"Now, you try." The class started on making the potion, Emmet looked bored and I noticed that Jasper did too, I wasn't sure if he really did feel bored or it was him feeling Emmet's emotions.

We watched, as students began to make the potion, Emmet did a fake yawn, this did not go unnoticed by some students.  
"Bored?" a boy whispered.

Emmet nodded, and so did Jasper, answering the question I thought of recently.  
"Watch this,"he said.

He reached into his desk, and pulled out a bag full of some type of herb.  
Then he grabbed a fistful of it, and threw it in his pot, then he threw some to student's pots nearby.  
From my seat, I could see one girl's pot, the water was boiling, students began to take notice of this and told Mrs. Jenkins.

Before Mrs. Jenkins could get up from her seat, the pots exploded, at least at first that is what it seemed to be.  
In truth, it was the water that erupted, it erupted and hit the ceiling.

Like geysers, girls were squealing and screaming, as everyone in the class got soaked with water, including us.

"Everyone, please calm down and exit the classroom!" Mrs. Jenkins said, everyone ran towards the door at once, making it diffcult for everyone else to leave.

"Single file line!"

Mrs. Jenkins sighed, exasperated.  
"I'm sorry dear, you and your friends are all wet," she apologized. "It's okay, Mrs. Jenkins it's understandable, sometimes accidents happen."

She shook her head, "No, no, this potion was rather easy, I don't think my class could get it wrong."

"But, like I said you are wet, I'll take you three to my house, Phoebe would be glad to see you I think, come on hurry before he catch a cold."

I walked, our shoes squeaked and made squishing noises, causing Emmet to chuckle every now and then, we got inside her white van, I tried not to make her seats wet, but it was inevitable.

It has been a long time, since I last went to Phoebe's house, it was a small house with a huge backyard, the walls were white, the carpet a light tan brown, and the couch the same, the kitchen and laundry occupied the same room, three out the four bedrooms, were not very apart .

"I'll be right back, to get you some clothes," Mrs. Jenkins told us. She walked towards the hallway, where Phoebe's room was, maybe to tell her I was here maybe not because the hallway also led to a bathroom, another bedroom and a closet.

My first guess was correct, because not long after Phoebe walked towards us, "Bella, hey."

"Hi, Emmet and Jasper, oh, what happened to you guys?" she asked.

"Don't ask, so how are you?" I asked. "Fine, I'm fine, but can I ask you somthing?" "Besides right now?" I smiled, Phoebe grinned, "Yeah, don't take it the wrong way but what are you doing here?"

"I had to file a report." "Oh."

Phoebe's mom walked into the room, with dry clothes and towels, "Thank you."

"It's alright," she told me.

"Whoa, is that my sweater?" Phoebe said, peeking at the clothes her mother gave me. Phoebe's mother, gave Phoebe a pointed look, "I don't mind, she's my friend Mom, I'm just saying you could'nt give her the-look just wait for a second ok?"

Phoebe ran out of the room and in the hallway, then she came back with a bag. "I was going to give it to you, when I went to visit you, but _somebody_ moved it to my closet without telling me."

"I told you, Phoebe that your father was supposed to tell you." "Okay, okay I'm just explaining to Bella why I didn't give it to her sooner."

"Before you argue, it's not a gift it's a token."  
"A token?" I asked.

I wondered how many tricks Phoebe had up her sleeve, last time it was souvnier and now it's a token. She'll never let me return any of her gifts.  
Phoebe nodded, I opened the bag.

I was glad that Phoebe knew me well enough to get comfortable simple clothes, but I still wished she hadn't bought anything for me at all.  
In the bag, was neat and folded clothes, a white cashmere sweater, and two jeans, one navy blue and the other a light blue.

"Thank you," I told her. Phoebe smiled truimphantly, before taking me to the bathroom to change, then Emmet and Jasper to another room so they could change.

Finally, warm and dry I walked out of the bathroom, Mrs. Jenkins walked over to me, "I'll take that dearie, Phoebe is in the living room watching TV."

I sat down on the couch and Phoebe flipped through the channels, "There's nothing on TV," she sighed, she turned it off. "Is there something else we can do?" Something exciting?" Emmet asked.

"More exciting than running into a Rhinoxen when we got here Emmet?" Jasper asked. Phoebe's eyes widened, it seemed as if the whole house grew very quiet and still.

"You went in the woods at night?" she whispered. I gulped and nodded, "Are you suicidal by any chance? A professional tracker or hunter?" Phoebe asked, before I could answer Phoebe did, "No, you're not."

Phoebe took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, "Okay!" she said, now chipper and happy, my heart jumped, I didn't see that coming.  
"Let's study!"

"Study?" I repeated, Phoebe never likes studying, she doesn't really like any kind of work actually. "Yes, it'll be fun promise.

Phoebe led us outiside, she told us to sit on the swings, and to listen.  
Phoebe smiled at me, "Let's play, tag," she said.

"Tag?" Emmet asked, "Sorry, but you'll lose we run much faster than either of you," Jasper told Phoebe. "You didn't let me finish, we're all going to be tiny, slowing down our speed and strengths since we are so small, you in?" Phoebe asked.

"I think we should give it a try," Emmet said. Phoebe smiled, "Okay, here goes."

"Four once was tall, at the sound of thunder, make us small!"

The night sky, was dark with stars, I didn't see lightning or clouds, but I heard thunder in my ears and nothing else, I closed my eyes and covered my ears, when it stopped I opened my eyes.

The grass was taller than me, it was so strange. "Phoebe!"  
I heard rustling, then Phoebe came walking out of the grass spitting something out, "Whaa-t?" she said, sticking out her tongue, before retracting it back in her mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just I can't get the taste of grass out of my mouth, not that I ate it it's just I was walking and, I'm okay," Phoebe answered.

"Alright, have you seen Emmet and Jasper?" I asked. Phoebe shook her head, then her eyes widened, "Look out!"

I turned, and fell back as a rock fell ontop of me. "Tag, your it!" Emmet yelled.  
"Your it, Bella, run!" Phoebe declared before running back into the seemingly endless supply of giant grass.

I got up, and sighed. I wondered where Jasper was.....

I got around the boulder, that if I was my normal size I would call a pebble.  
I thought I saw a blonde head of curly hair, but it was soon gone. I walked quickly, I looked for Jasper, _I wonder if I can tag Jasper, since his strength and speed was also minimized...I thought._

"Ha!" I heard from behind me, and I was tagged on the back, I lost my balance and fell down, "You're it, Bella," Jasper stated.  
I stood up, brushing the dirt form my hands and jeans, "Actually, Jasper Emmet already tagged me, so you're it," I told him and tagged his hand, he stood there dumbfounded.

I walked away, before I was tagged, again.

"Bella, run!" I looked up and turned around to see who said that, it was Phoebe. She ran towards me, like she was chasing me.....then it clicked.  
Phoebe was it, I ran as fast as I could, she was close behind.

I tripped, I got up quickly and ran again, I made a last minute decsion to go right, this slowed Phoebe down and I noticed that she eventually gave up.

Throughtout the game we ran and hid, and spranged at each other, until Phoebe and I grew tired. "  
"Four was small, at the strike of lightning, make us tall."

I literally felt as if I was striked by lightning, when I was back to regular size, "Phoebe," I started carefully,"maybe we should have studied."  
"I know, I suck at spells!"

"Yes, you do, but it was fun I'll do it again if I have to," Emmet told her.  
"Hopefully, next time we won't have to," Jasper said.

We went inside, I told Phoebe we had to leave, we've been here long enough, but I would visit her soon. "You really think, that they're still at the mall?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "I know that this realm seems really normal right now, but the mall is very different, everything here has magical qualties the more time you spend here the faster you'll understand that."

Finding Alice didn't take long, I just asked someone if they've seen here, since eveybody knew us, I hope this popularity wouldn't last long, I didn't like too much attention.

Alice, was in a shoe store shopping to her delight. "Alice, we're leaving," I said.  
"Aw! One more hour Bella please!"

I shook my head, "We only came here for one reason Alice," I reminded her, then I looked around. "Where is everybody else?" I asked. "The wolves went to the beach with their new everlasting never tearing football, and Esme and Carlisle went on a boat, and Edward was looking for you, then I told him you were fine and sent him to a music store."

I nodded, "So, everyone is in diffrent places?" I asked, she nodded.  
"Well then, _My feet are sore, open the door, that sends us back home."_

After I said the spell, I felt myself being pushed before I landed with a thump outside of the house, in Forks.  
"How did we get here?" Esme asked.

"Bella, said a spell to send us here," Alice answered. "Why?" someone whined.

"Because, I'm tired and it was time to go," I answered, I yawned and went inside, behind me I heard mumbling and groans, as I went upstairs I heard the door open and close.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," I mumbled, as I entered my room.  
Not long after, I was under the covers I fell asleep.

* * *

We were supposed to meet the agents sent from Zach and the rest of the Council today.  
I sat in the den, reading Wuthering Heights when I heard someone call my name.

I put the book down, and walked into the living room, there were unfamaliar faces and pairs of eyes in the room except for two, I noticed the symbol of two raven wings on the right breast.

The agents were here.

They all wore black, there was four agents in total.  
They all introduced themselves, first was the leader of the team.

John Robinson.

"Nice to see you all again," he said casually, and shook our hands.  
Next was Crystal Stuart, she had long white blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hello, Agent Stuart, you may call me Crystal."

Another woman, around five feet tall with tanned skin and thick brown hair and chocolate brown eyes shook hands with each of us, her name was Yolanda Mitchell.

"My name is Yolanda Mitchell, we'll do everything we can to protect you all."

Lastly, was Freddy Stuart. Crystal's younger brother I remembered seeing him making a purchase at Jewlaski monthes ago.  
His hair was dark brown and his eyes were blue, he shook hands with me for a moment longer than the others, "I agree with Yolanda we'll do whatever it takes."

John cleared his throat, "Zach has already told us the details and that we were to keep you informed, we were thinking of meeting with the shape-shifters, Sam Uley, Jacob Black, Jared, Paul, and Brady, so we could all go over the plan."

"Plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we are going to get lure Victoria in."

"How?" he asked.

"We are going to use Bella as bait, since Victoria was after her before this and apparently still is."

"No," Edward said, firmly.

"Calm down, we are going to use a hologram of Bella or maybe a temporary clone, first we need permission from her to go any further since it is her own image."

"Sounds like a good plan," Emmet said.

"But, what will you do after you lure Victoria in?" Jasper asked.

"We will hex the bait and as soon as she touches the hologram or clone, she'll be completly trapped in a magically locked cage or an other containment."

"Then, we'll take it back to the other realm, and handle it further from there."

"How would you handle it?" Edward asked.

"That is not for us to decide, but the Council," Yolanda answered.

"So, Bella do you agree with this plan and to lend us your image for this plan to work?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then it's settled, now we must discuss with the others in La Push."

* * *

The following night, when I was in Edward's room and we were talking when suddenly, he looked down as if he heard something.  
"What is it?" I asked after a moment.

"The agents they are back."

Edward and I went downstairs, the doorbell rang once. Carlisle opened the door, John entered the room following him was Crystal.  
"Is there something wrong?" Jasper asked, Crystal and John exchanged a glance then Crystal faced Jasper and nodded.

"What happened?" Esme asked, worriedly. "We were attacked."

**Yeah, long chapter. Took me three days to write, partly because I keep getting grounded from my comuter and sometimes I run out of ideas, or change my ideas.**

**Review, please!**

**So far, no one commented to Angela's death.**

**Gosh, you have stone hearts. **

**=)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Give Up, Jacob Black**

**Bella's POV**

"Attacked! Are you alright?" Esme asked.  
"For now yes, but we are going to need to come up with a new plan and quick," John answered. "Why?" I asked.

"Because as we speak, the rest of my team are holding off Victoria who is trying to come here," John answered.

"The plan didn't work?" Jasper asked, John nodded, "No, it didn't, Victoria changed someone, we identified her Bree Dwanes she has been missing for several weeks, she fell for the trap instead, now Victoria knows to be more careful."

"Bella, we have to take you back to the other realm, where you'll be safe," Crystal told me, stepping forward. "I don't want to leave," I answered.  
"Bella, I'm sorry you have to go."

"But-"

"Zach has already given us permission to take you by force Miss Swan," Crystal said. She took my hand, I turned around to glance at my family one more time before the portal opened and I was led into it.

The portal led to Ravenwood's Law and Justice building, Matilda gave Crystal a key and then Crystal led me down a hall I've never seen anyone go through before.

We walked silently, Crystal stopped in front of an elevator and pressed a button the doors opened and we entered the elevator, Crystal pushed the button labeled 1.

I expected the ride up to be long considering all the floors the building had but instead our elevator sky rocketed, I almost fell but Crystal grabbed my arm and held me in place.

The doors slid open with a ding, my heart was beating frantically and I was panting, Crystal however was the picture of calm. I stumbled out the elevator as Crystal exited gracefully ahead of me, I ran to catch up to her.

She turned to me and smiled, "Calm down it was only your first time."

I inhaled a gulp of air, and nodded doubting I would ever get used to that. I looked around, the top floor was diffrent then the lobby. The dark green carpet with specks of yellow in it that resembled more like blurry stars.

The walls were yellow and dark brown doors lined up against them, leading to countless rooms, I noticed something else on each door their was a golden number.

The hall resembled one of an apartment building, which I didn't quite understand who would live here? Aside from the Council that is, but there were too many rooms for me to believe that.

"What is the top floor?" I asked, Crystal. "The top floor is home to many agents who work under the Ravenwood's Council," Crystal answered.

She stopped walking and stood in front of a door numbered, '22' I stood next to her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a golden key. "And, this is my room," she said as she unlocked the door.

* * *

Sandwood floorboards, that appeared newly polished, a round coffee table in the middle of the living room surrounded by inviting couches and on the wall was a flat screen.

The kitchen with it's smooth granite counters and unused stove and oven, the silver sink and long kitchen table with a vase of freshly cut sunflowers on the center of it.

And, a door with a shiny golden door knob, on my left.  
I didn' see any other door, I wondered where I was going to stay or if I was going to stay here in the first place. Crystal must have seen the look on my face and how my eyes scanned the room, because she turned to me and told me, "I was going to create a room for you actually, what do you want it to look like?"

Obviously, she was going to use magic to create this room for me, I didn't want to ask for much my stay here was temporary and I knew I would never feel as comfortable and at home here away from my family.

"Any room will do Crystal," I told her. "So, nothing specific just simple?" she asked, I nodded.

She casted a spell, I don't quite remember she said it quietly and I was distracted my mind thinking about my family and how they were in Forks, how long until I saw them again, and if they would be safe.

Silly, of me to worry so much about them they were immortal and bulletproof. _But, not fireproof_, another side of me reminded me.  
"Aren't you tired?" Crystal's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I turned to her, and nod.

Though I do not actually feel very tired anymore, especially after the elevator ride up here. My stomach began to get queasy, and I was afraid to get off this floor and back down to the lobby...

In the elevator.

Crystal smiles warmly at me, before entering her room. I sigh, and enter my room. I close the door behind me and look at my current bedroom. The walls were white, the bed was neat with white sheets and a dark brown headboard next to the bed was a nightstand, a dark brown bookcase, a dark brown computer desk, set with a printer, computer, monitor, mouse and mouse pad, and a black leather chair with wheels.

The carpet was white too, and when I opened the closet door (also white) I was relieved to see that it was reasonably small and empty.  
I shrug off my jacket and kick off my shoes and lie under the white sheets and a sudden wave of exhaustion washes over me and I fall asleep instantly.

I wake up, I blink a few times and sit up and tie my hair. It was strange, to me waking up in a new different room the room looks bright as the sunlight shines through my window.

I smile, I missed the warmth of the sun. I get out of my bed, and begin to walk over to the closet when I remember that it's empty and I didn't bring any clothes with me.

=o

I stand there not knowing what to do, when I hear a knock at the door. Except when I open my door, I notice no one was knocking on my door but on the door leading inside the apartment.

I don't close the door, I leave it open just a crack as I watch Crystal come out of her room and unlock the door. I don't know why I am doing this, but I do not able to look away and close my door.

Crystal doesn't open the door all the way, the door is only half- open as I hear her talking to the Knocker the only thing I can see is her back.  
The Knocker says something back, I am not sure of what Crystal is saying but I catch bits and pieces.

"Oh..ok, then....I see..."

"I know..I know...I am well aware of that...thank you...goodbye."

I close the door quietly, before she can see me eavesdropping. I take a deep breath, waiting a few moments before I open my door again, when i do I find Crystal raising her hand to knock on it.

"Oh, Bella I just recieved dome news regarding the investigation in Forks."

"Really? Is everyone okay?" I ask. Immediately, she has my full attention and I push aside all thoughts about my lack of clothes and the Knocker.  
"Yes," and she smiles, "we, I mean they caught Victoria."

I feel a huge weight on my heart get lift off and I take a breath and smile, so relieved and glad that I hug Crystal tightly, and I feel happy tears brimming in my eyes.

I know that she is surprised but she hugs me back, I pull away and wipe my eyes still smiling, then Crystal takes notice of my apearance and says, "Oh Bella, you are still wearing last night's clothes!"

Afterwards, Crystal lends me a pair of her jeans and and a dark purle V-neck,then she makes breakfast.  
"Does this mean, I can go back to Forks?" I ask her.

She thinks about it before answering, "I think so, now that Victoria is caught you are safe."

I smile, I don't remember the last time I smiled this much.

"I need to go, I'll be back soon," Crystal tells me as she stands up from her chair and puts her empty plate in the sink. "Where are you going?" I ask, curiously.

"Agent buisness, there's still a lot of work to do I'll tell you if anything new happens when I get back, ok?" I nod, and rise from my seat and wash my plate and hers too, before drying them and putting them away in the cupboard.

She gets a warm coat from her room even though it's warm and sunny inside and waves bye at me before closing the door. I wonder, why she would take a coat with her on a sunny day but don't dwell onto it too much.

I stand in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do, I stare out the window and close my eyes imagning how great the sun must feel out there.

I open my eyes, knowing I won't enjoy sunshine like this in Forks so I stepped out of Crystal's room and walked down the hallyway not making a sound as my feet stepped on the green carpet.

I now stood in front of the wide elevator, I gulped.  
I pressed the button, and waited not long after I did the elevator doors slid open.

I walked inside, I stuffed my hands in my pockets as the elevator doors slowly slid closed and then instead of skyrocketing like last night the elevator dropped.

I stumbled and fell down onto the floor with a thud, I pulled myself up by holding onto the rail, I held on so tightly my knuckles turned white, the whole time I felt as though my stomach dropped.

Nausea began to set in as the elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open with a single ding. I scrambled out of the elevator before anything else happened and made my way to the woman's restroom where I puked my guts out.

I opened the door to the bathroom after I rinsed my mouth, I pulled open the door and was immediately met with two brown eyes staring into mine.

It was Matilda, she held a glass of water in one hand the door swinged closed behind me and she gave me the glass.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I gulp down the water, surprised at how thirsty I was.

"Fine," I answered politely.

"Good," she says, she takes the empty glass from my hand and walks away. "Thank you!" I call just loud enough for her to hear, she just turns around and nods before going back to the front desk.

I push open the door, relieved to be outside as the sunlight bright and warm welcomes me, I smile and feel the heat against my skin.  
And, I know the drop down in the elevator and throwing up was worth it.

I realize I had no clue where to go from here, but going back wasn't an option.  
Even though, I didn't know where I was going I kept walking thinking I'll know when I see it.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The big threat is over, we caught her none of us still don't know exactly what she became but for now we label her as a 'zombie' since unlike vampires she doesn't leave the body, she only leaves _pieces._

The most gruesome thing, ever.  
I thought I'd seen it all that vampires were the most vile creatures on the planet but Victoria changed my mind.

Oh, well I'm just glad they caught her so Bella can come back and be safe.

_Safe? _A voice retorted in my head even though I wasn't even in my wolf form, I was laying down on my bed.  
Ah, you again, I thought.

_How can you think she'll ever be safe? She is living with vampires! The second most vile creatures on the planet, she may have magic bu they can always sneak up on her and take her neck in their-_

STOP! I angrily, got my small lamp and ripped it out from the wall and threw it against my bedroom wall.

_You know what I'm saying is true, Bella is safer from them a whole other realm away, where there aren't any vampires._

Stop, she'll come back. She'll be back with me.

_Oh, please! Get a grip on reality she's dating a vampire, she lives in their house, when was the last time she saw you? Called you? You never had her, and you never will._

"Stop it!" I yelled, clutching my head only minutes away from my pulling my hair out.

_She doesn't love you. Not in the same way. Give up. Give up.  
Give up!_

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

**PLAYLIST:**

**'Manic' Plumb**

**'Runaway' Ladytron**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: The Volturi**

**Bella's POV**

I walked further away from the Ravenwood's Law and Justice building, I looked towards the woods even though I knew it's not completely safe day or night I walked in anyway.

It was quiet, I darted my eyes left and right preparing myself for anything that might just come out of nowhere and launch itself at me when I least expect it to and-

I realize that there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm not that deep in the woods most of the animals are probably sleeping or gone farther away.  
I shake my head, convincing myself there is nothing to fear, that I'm safe.

I dart my eyes to the right seeing nothing there but a tree, then I look back seeing something strangely familiar carved on the tree. I stop and walk towards the tree, and see that there is something I recognize carved on the tree.

The large X one long line slashing over a small thin line it's almost impossible to see, and identify what it is. I remembered, I carved this trying to help as Phil and I went walking, he told me to mark X's on all the trees so if we got lost we would just follow the trail of X's.

I remembered that we walked miles away, and how I stumbled and fell and every time he would pick me up see if I was okay, then we would keep walking. Until, eventually we found an enormous field full of beautiful white flowers standing in a sea of green grass.

I follow the X's just like before. I walk slowly and quietly as I follow the trail and as I do I lost all sense of time. What time it is when I get there to that field, all I know is that when I get there I see film strips in my head.

Of memories, that seemed to occur so long ago, like a distant time or a past life. I remember how happy I was, how peaceful this place was, it was my sanctuary.

Those were good times, and how Renee loved to come here! I close my eyes basking in the past, I open my eyes and feel sad as I see how empty the beautiful field looks like.

Every time I was here before, I was with them but now I am here by myself. I walk slowly in the field, my fingertips gently grazing the white petals as I do, I feel breeze.

I stop walking, and stand still, my mind somewhere far away, completely lost in my thoughts.

Until, a voice speaks.

"Bella."

I blink, not sure if I am imagining it or not. "Bella," the voice repeats. I turn around, and see Edward standing across from me.  
"Edward," I say. I take a step forward, "How did you get here?" I asked.

"John opened a portal for me to enter, Crystal said you were inside the room twenty-two but weren't there and I got worried, and I followed your scent-"

I nod, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you worried, if I knew you were coming I would have stayed there," I told him.  
He stares at me, he walks towards me until he stands right in front of me, "You were very still, what were you thinking about?" Edwards asks me.

I just shake my head and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest, "Let's go home."

* * *

I open the portal to Forks, hand in hand with Edward as we walk through and out. He stops walking, the portal closes behind us, he looks down at me and tells me, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"To what?" I asked him.

"Going through a portal that leads to another realm." I smile, "Well get used to it, because it's going to be happening a lot." "Guys! Bella's home!"

I smile, it feels good to be home again.

After going inside the house where it's warmer, I ask them if they took Victoria away to the Council already. "You just missed them," Esme tells me.

"How did they finally catch her anyway?" I asked, curiously. "They sent traps everywhere, some with bait and others were magically irresistible somehow."

"Then she finally couldn't stay away, and as soon as she got close she tripped a wire and a cage fell on her."

I nod, "So, I guess this means that it's over?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "Actually we are supposed to go to Ravenwood for the trial."

"Trial?" I asked, incredously. Carlisle nods, "The pack is coming too, we are going to have to testify."  
I squint my eyes, "I don't get it, they already caught her."

"Bella, you said you knew everything about vampires, does the Volturi sound familiar?" Edward asked. I nod, "Yes, they live in Italy they create laws in the vampire world and make sure the existence of vampires is secret."

"Well, since Victoria is or was a vampire the Council are thinking about involving them to make the decision on what to do with Victoria."  
"But, the Volturi aren't supposed to know about us! Not any other vampire or werewolf or shape shifter!"

"It's been like that since the very beginning!"

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks.

I think about it, "No, but that's what I've been told, that's what everyone has been told."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," Rosalie tells me.

"Maybe not, but it makes sense it's what keeps us safe."

"Safe?" Edward retorts, "In a realm where there are things in the woods such as Rhinoxens and gnoblars?"

"I know, but they stay in the woods, unlike vampires," I said.

I pause before speaking again, "And, if what I've heard about Aro is correct he would probably either feel threatened about a whole realm of wizards and sorcerress' more powerful than him or he would like to change one into a vampire to have in his guard."

"That's true," Carlisle agrees.

"The Council must know better than that right? There was a reason that they came up with the rule to keep everything so secret."

"And, the punishment of losing any re-collection of your life if you break that rule, why would they break their most important rule?"

"Whatever it is, we'll find out about it tommorow."

"I'm looking towards it, magic is fun," Emmet said, laying back with his arms crossed behind his head.

I shake my head, only Emmet will find a positive side to this.

The next day we all get ready, and are waiting for the pack in our backyard. I see them, in their wolf-forms with jeans tied to their ankles and a pair of sandals in their mouths.

They change behind bushes as we wait, "We're ready," Sam announces. I nod, with a wave of my hand I open the portal we walk in and find ourselves just where I wanted us to be.

Righ outside of Ravenwood's Law and Justice building.

We walk in, I'm surprised to already see Matilda waiting for me at the door with Crystal and John. "Hello," Crystal greets me, "Hello," I say.  
Matilda hands me a clipboard with a pen attached to it, I see that the paper on the clipboard has Crystal's and John's name written on it along with Yolanda's and Freddy's.

I sign, and pass the clipboard to Alice who also signs and passes it over to everyone else. Once everyone has signed, Matilda goes back to the front desk and perches herself onto her chair.

"Follow us," Crystal says, we follow a few feet behind her and John as they lead us to the left side of the building, the same side the elevators are.

I felt relief when she opened a door instead, "I'll be back," she whispered. She closed the door behind us and John led us through the rest of the way.

The auditorium was crowded, but it wasn't very loud we walked in a neat long line, it was strange. I felt eyes watching us, I understood.  
A line of nine shape-shifters, seven vampires, and a teenage sorceress.

We sat in a long row of empty chairs, I glanced at Jacob he looked exhausted. "Are you okay?" I whispered. Even though everyone else heard me anyway.

"Yeah."

I squinted, unsure if I believed him or not before leaning back in my chair deciding not to push him about it.  
Yolanda and Freddy walked in and sat in the two empty chairs in our row, there was only one left.

Five minutes passed and the trial still hadn't begun and Crystal hadn't returned.

Ten minutes later, and the door opened again everyone turned around in their seats to see Crystal and a group with cloaks on enter the room.

The Volturi.

* * *

_I heard squeaky wheels being rolled onto the stage, it was a cage and it held Victoria. She looked absolutely menacing and gruesome with her pale orange hair and dark eyes._

_Her skin was wrinkled and gray, she looked very old and very dead. Like a living corpse. A zombie._

_I see her eyes darting around the room until they meet mine and she smiles. I look away, reminding myself that she is in a cage and she can't hurt me. _

_Aro stands up and the whole room is still and quiet, "I cannot believe it, what you have done." He continues, "A young boy mutates a nomad of my kind! I don't like it, I won't have it. I declare war."_


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: War is upon us.**

**Bella's POV**

I never seen them before, their skin was so pale that they were transparent, every movement they made had so much grace and when they walked it was as if they floated.

Crystal sat in our row, I felt cold. Very cold, as the Volturi passed us, and they sat in their own row, the one just in front of ours.

I still felt cold. I shivered, wrapped my arms around myself. "Are you okay?" Edward, whispered. I nodded, and smiled at him and held his hand in mine.

I was so used to his cold skin, that my mind barely registered it.  
The Council stood in front of us, as they spoke.

"In the winter, Renee and Phil Dwyer were both murdered by a vampire..."  
they talked, and showed evidence adn slideshows and lawyers spoke to the Council and the Volturi too.

Eventually, it all came down to one thing:

What were we supposed to do with Victoria? Who is dangerous and became something no one knows.

"And now, we bring out the creature that goes by the name of Victoria."

I froze and my heart sped up, surely they wouldn't really bring out the very being that has tried to kill me and even killed dozens of others girls just for the one moment to kill me?

Edward squeezed my hand, I turned to him most likely every emotion I felt written all over my face. He pulled me close, my head is laying on his shoulder, it's quiet and for a moment peaceful.

But, it quickly comes to an end when I hear squeaky wheels being rolled onto the stage, it was a cage and in it held Victoria.  
She looked absolutely menacing and gruesome with her pale orange hair and dark eyes.

Her skin is wrinkled and gray, she looked very old and very dead. Like a living corpse. A zombie. Everyone speaks at once, remarking her appearance.

I see her eyes darting around the room until they meet mine and she smiles. I look away, reminding myself that she is in a cage and she can't hurt me.

It's time, for both the Volturi and Council to make a decision.

Aro stands up, an the whole room is still and quiet, everyone's eyes and attention is solely on him. "I cannot believe it, what you have done," he pauses and looks around at everyone in the room.

He continues, "A young boy mutates a nomad of my kind!"

"And the adults! What are they capable of!"

"Aro, calm down I'm sure we can find a solution to this-" Zach states calmly, but it seems as though he's fighting a losing battle because Aro ignores him and keeps speaking.

"I don't like it, what he has done and what you can do, and I won't have it. I declare war."

And, with that the whole room is erupted with noise that bounces off the walls and pounds my eardrums and everyone goes into a frenzy.  
Aro walks off, a woman glued to his back as many others follow him as other's argue demanding what the Council will do now.

Then, to make the situation worse it seems as though Victoria has disappeared.  
Not even the cage, can be found.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Near Death**

_"There are consquences to everything and anything."_

**Bella's POV**

It's been five days since Aro declared war. I can't help but feel guilty after all it is my fault.

As if hearing what I was thinking, Edward told me, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"Bella, there is nothing you could have done to prevent this, please stop blaming yourself," Edward told me.  
I nod, "Edward, I'm scared," I admitted.

"I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
I nodded.

"Besides, how long can this war last? We're in another realm and they have kicked the Volturi out, they can't get in," he said, seemingly amused.  
I smiled at him, "Your right, this war will not last."

"I wouldn't be so hopeful that it won't last, if I were you two," Alice said. I sat up, "Why?" I asked. "Because, Victoria is still loose."

Oh, that's right. How could I forget? "Crystal and John are here," she added, before leaving. Edward and I left his room and followed her downstairs, Crystal and John stood still.

"Hello, Crystal, Hello John," I greeted. "Hello, Bella and Edward," they said.

"As you know, Aro declared war and that Victoria has somehow managed to disappear."

We nodded, "What you don't know is that, we are facing threats in our own realm against us."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are sightings, and trackers are saying that creatures in the forest are prearing for something, something big."

"So, even though we are safe in our realm from other vampires," John said, taking a moment to glance at the Cullens, "we are not safe from ourselves and the animals living in the forests."

"Gnoblars chattering, Rhinoxen roaring, and even sightings of Ogres."

"As you know, Ogres use Gnoblars as slaves and servants and Rhinoxens as ox's," Crystal said. "We suspect that, Ogres are planning to strike," John said.

"But, Ogres fight only if they feel threatened or if someone is on their territory."

"And, if they want to expand territories," Crystal reminded me. "You think these Ogres are attacking Ravenwood for more territory?" Jasper asked.

"Not only Ravenwood, but the whole country of Thornton," John said.

My eyes widened.

A attack on the whole country.

"Why are you telling us this?" Carlisle asked. Crystal turned to me, and John answered, "Because since Bella is of age she and other wizards and sorceress' are going to be fighting with us."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "No, she won't," Edward said, standing. "Yes, she will she has no choice the Council already sent letters to each family, anyone 18 or older are to fight in the war."

"We'll be back to pick you up at dawn."

Crystal and John left.

It was dawn, John pulled a car up and Crystal got out. I hugged them goodbye again, reluncant to let go. "It's time to go," Crystal whispered. I nodded, Crystal took my bags and put them in the trunk. I opened the door and got inside the car and strapped in my seatbelt.

I waved goodbye, one last time to my family before John opened the portal and drove in. "Where are we going?" I asked, after some time. "The camp is at Zarica Desert, but first we have to pick up some other recruiters."

John, pulled up in front of a house. I have been on the street before, it was Tabitha's house. I saw her long black hair, I couldn't help but to be happy, to see a famaliar face.

"Bella?" she asked. "Hi, Tabitha." "So, we're both going to the Zaric Desert then?" she asked. I nodded, "Cool."

"I haven't seen you in a while," she said, "Sorry about that." "Don't be, I heard about the whole Victoria thing."

"Oh." "Phoebe is lucky, she's staying in Ravenwood." I nod, Phoebe was younger than us, by a year and or a few monthes.  
"Kevin and his brothers are being sent in the woods with others to find out more about the attack."

"And Haley?" I asked.

"I don't know, actually."

It's quiet, and soon we are exiting the portal ad driving across miles of sand the sun begins to rise higher into the sky and I can see the camp. It looks quiet.

But, then I see the dozens of parked vehicles and people climbing out of the car with their suitcases and backpacks.

"Welcome, to Zaric Desert." A woman says, she leads Tabitha and I to the room we'll be sharing with another girl. There are three twin beds, five dressers, and two lamps in the whole room.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" I asked. "As long as we need to," Tabitha answers. We unpack, and soon my dresser is full.  
There's a large envelope on my dresser, I pick it up and open it.

It's a schedule.

And, I read over it and find out we'll be staying here for at least two monthes. "What a great way to start off spring break, huh Bella?" Tabitha says, sarcastically.

As the weeks progress, I actually see myself getting stronger. But, besides teaching us how to do combat, they also taught us several things about magic.

The first month was almost over, after the second we'll be fighting against vampires. I was nervous, Tabitha on the other hand wasn't the least bit of worried.  
"You'll be fine, Bella," she assured me.

We were running, side by side when Tabitha gave me some news.

"I heard from Phoebe."

"Really? I thought we weren't allowed any internet access or cellphones."

"No. But, there is letters."

"So, what did she say?" I asked.

"Council offocials in Ravenwood offocially declaring that all vampires and werewolves on our side are not allowed to fight in the war, this is a strictly magic verses vampires war."

"Wow."

At least, most of the people I cared about could be safe.

The next month began slow, but soon it was over.

I began to pack so I could leave the camp and then Tabitha and I will go back to Ravenwood and search the forests.  
Kevin led us in the woods, "Keep your voices low and don't speak much, they're listening."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look, the war hasn't really begun but we know there's going to be one, but in the woods is where our enemies live too, and they know it better than anyone else."

"One more thing, don't go anywhere alone in the woods."

We nodded, no one went alone in the woods before the war.

Well, except for me.

* * *

I tossed around in bed for hours, it was late and I was tired but I could not go to sleep. I had a feeling, a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I considered the fact that I might be paranoid, all day I felt like I was being watched. Actually, I knew we were being watched, Kevin told us.  
I heard something, I wasn't quite sure what it was though.

Slowly, I got up from my bed.

What was that?

I whirled around, something moved.

Or someone.

I heard for the breifest moment; chattering.

But, it was enough from me.

"GNOBLARS!" I shouted. "Gnoblars invaded the camp!"

Tabitha and the others shot up from their beds instantly, the chattering was now louder and quicker.  
I knew it was gnoblars, there was no doubt in my mind.

No one can forget it, I know I never had.

Gnoblars, were short, pale, hairless, pointy-eared, wide-eyed, frail creatures. But, their teeth was sharp and the bite deadly and poisonous.  
Within minutes, we were surrounded by gnoblars.

"How many do you think there are?" I whispered to, Tabitha.

"I don't know, a hundred? Give or take."

I gulped, they started to chatter again.

I followed their gaze. Victoria.

"Miss me?" she asked, then she laughed.

"The ogres aren't behind this," I stated.

Victoria shook her head, "No, I am."

"The ogres are doing _my_ bidding."

I glanced quickly back towards the gnoblars, but when I looked back Victoria was gone.

And, then the gnoblars launched themselves at us.

"Mus de mozina!" Kevin shouted.

We were envleoped in a shield, and the gnoblars bounced off it.  
"Good save, Kevin," Tabitha commented.

"Thanks."

"But, how long do you think the spell will last?" she asked. "I'm not sure."

"Cover me, I'll go get help and contact the main base," I told him. He nodded, letting me out of the shield so I can run.

I ran as fast as I could, adrealine rushed through my veins and my heart felt heavy. Knowing, that if I fail to get help soon my friends will die a painful, slow, death.

Just then, my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped over a tree root sticking out from the ground. I fell down, my left cheek felt wet with soil I stood up and quickly brushed off the leaves and wiped the dirt from my face.

I heard rustling, I looked around scared as I tried to pin point the location the noise came from, and I wondered if it was too late to run.  
It was quiet.

I convinced myself, it was just nerves and mind tricks before breaking into a run.

I managed to save them. Barely. The gnoblars disappeared as soon as they heard us soming back, like they always do they cowardly ran away.

After that, Edward made sure I stayed out of the war.  
He told me to not leave the house, it was too dangerous.

I told him, I wouldn't. A few days later, I recieved a letter from Victoria. It said that she had an entire army just outside of town and in the woods, she won't give them the order to march if I met her in a field.

**Follow the X's**

She said, those words in the letter. She found the field. My field.  
I quickly opened the spellbook my mother had, flipping for the right spell I could use against Victoria in the field.

I found one, it was very powerful and effective.

**Reverse Spell.**

**Reverse all spells, no matter what.**

_**Rokezave er Rokezave Roke a dave.**_

I remembered, how Victoria became a zombie. Magic, dark black magic turned her into this. I was sure of it. But, what do I do when she turns into a vampire again? She'll still try to kill me.

I could always use another spell...

I sighed and tore the paper from the book, folded it up and stuffed it in my back pocket. I took a deep breath. I was ready.

I left a note before I went in the woods, I felt compelled to do so.

I followed the X's, she was there waiting for me.

She didn't say anything, just watched me as I walked a few feet closer. It was silent, as I stood there.

"Are you scared yet?" she asked, her voice raspy and hoarse. I was still surprised not quite used to the fact that she could talk. She circled me, I stood waiting for the moment when she would lunge and kill me, my body was tense and I couln't tear my eyes away from her coal black ones.

I didn't say anything, it was silent as she circled me and I slowly turned with her not wanting her out my sight.  
So, I could be prepared for anything she would do, a single black bird flew over the trees and it let out a squawk.

I looked up almost instantly, when I looked back down I saw that Victoria was gone. But, I didn't feel alone or safe.

I couldn't find her from where she stood I had a deep feeling in my gut that she was planning something, even though my chances of running away from the clearing was slim, especially unscathed I knew I had to at least try.

Why was she letting me go? I couldn't destroy Victoria with magic, it backfires like she was a Rhinoxen and magic was the only thing I had to protect me. She was invincible, and determined on killing me I didn't stand a chance.

I bolted, not once looking back afraid to see those deep black eyes filled with so much hatred and hunger, I ran as fast as I could trying to come up with a spell to get me out of the woods faster.

I saw it then, the opening in the trees just a few feet away, I could jump into a portal that lead somewhere she can never find me.

She jumped down from the trees and stood in front of me with the corner of her lips lifted forming a wickid grin.

I skidded to a stop, almost falling over in the process and began to back away. "Did you really think you could just runaway?" she asked me, I gulped. This was it. She'll kill me now.

"How pathetic you are, I am the world's most fiercest, dangerous, strong predorator!"

"And, you a human with a few tricks."

I backed into a tree, she stood closer to me, she stood over me her black eyes staring into mine with a strong intensity I wanted to look away, "Because of you, my James is dead."

She backed away from me, never breaking eye contact then she opened her mouth and let out a screeching scream, my head began to throb instantly.  
I clamped my hands tightly over my ears and shut my eyes I sank to the ground on my knees, as Victoria screamed.

No matter what I did, to stop myself from hearing her I could still hear it, though muffled it was still there echoing in my mind. I felt dizzy, weak, and in ear-throbbing pain as I got the most painful headache of my life.

I opened my eyes for a brief second but winced them close again, then I passed out on the ground.

I opened my eyes, I was lying down in a white hospital bed I sat up slowly. "You should stay in bed," a velevet smooth voice said from beside me. "I'm in the hospital?" I asked. "Yes."

I nodded, "How did I get here?"

"We found you in the woods, we knew by the scent that Victoria did this to you, I thought I'd lost you." I winced, I saw pain flicker in his eyes as he remembered.  
I caused that pain.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I almost got myself killed."

He was about to speak but I continued, "I ran away from the house when you told me not to, and I didn't listen there was a spell that can reverse all spells but then-"  
I shake my head.

"But then what?" Edward asked.

"Remember what I told you about Rhinoxens? And, how spells tend to backfire when you cast one on them?" I asked him. He nodded, then understanding ran across his face, "Victoria is immune to spells?"

I nodded, "I didn't know what to do, what could I do? I just wasn't ready for that situation."

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless again," Edward pleaded me. I nodded, "I promise." "Good."

He sat carefully on the bed, as if he didn't want to break me and he kissed my forehead, "How are you feeling?" he asked when he pulled back.

"I feel..." I struggle for the right word. "Ok, I guess."

"Guess?" Edward asks. I shurg, "I feel too okay actually, how can I feel this good anyway?" I asked him.

"I like the hospitals here, they heal patients very quickly."

"What did they use on me this time?" I asked.

He smiles, even though I know he doesn't like that I have been injured before.

"They used a special serum that is purely made out of something called _metholas_, the doctor said it should reverse the bleeding and seal the wounds," Edward answered.  
Metholas.

"Metholas?" I repeated.

Edward nodded, "Someone told me that's a very rare leaf and if someone doesn't use it right it can actually make it worse."

"And you were against it when you heard that part right?" I asked. "Natrually."

"But, then a nurse reassured me that he has done this many many times before and he studies the leaf for twenty years before using it on a patient."

"So, I calmed down."

"Really?" I asked, disbelieving. "A bit."

"You should get some rest," he said, standing up. "Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled at me, "I'll be back I just need to go for a quick hunt."  
"But, there's a war going on out there!"

"I'll be careful and very safe, I'll hear them before they can get close enough." He tapped his finger lightly against his head, proving his point further.

"Ok."

He closed the door quietly behind him, I layed back against the white pillow and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**There! Finally done!**

**Playlist: Within Temptation- Last Time.**

**R&R!!!!!!!! PLZ!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: De-Venoming and Black Magic**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up three and a half hours later, and Edward still wasn't back and I started to get worried.  
I heard a cackling, and stood up and walked over to my window, below my eyes widened in horror as I saw that someone kindled a huge fire and were people in it.  
Alive.

I stepped back, horrified.

I could hear the faint sound of chattering, the door opened loudly and I turned round to see Edward his shirt torn. "We have to get out of here, right now," he said.  
"What's going on?" I asked.

"No time, let's go."

"Edward!"

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and ran I clutched his shirt afraid I'd fall. "Teleportius," I whispered.

I wasn't sure if it was safe here anymore or not, but I thought anything was better than where we were.  
We were at the mansion in Forks, it was dark and cold.

"Was that a spell?" Edward asked. I nodded, "Where is everyone, and what happened?" I asked.  
Edward held my hand, "Victoria ordered the attack on the city, the rest of the family went their seperate ways in hiding because it would be easy for her to find us if we were all together."

"Those people, being thrown into the fire," I started. "Victims, somehow she figured out who was in your family."

My eyes grew wide, "Those weren't just random people, she burned everyone in my family alive!"

"Edward, it's my fault."

"No, it isn't there was nothing you could have done."

"There's something I can do now," I said.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I have a theory," I began, "that Victoria turned into a zombie because of black magic."

"Black magic? What is that?" he asked, curious.

"Think of it as puberty for many wizards and sorceress' except it's very dangerous."

"How so?" Edward asked.

"Black magic, when used is a kind of dark magic when someone can't control it everything they used their black magic on turns bad."

"And? You think that Kevin used black magic on Victoria, correct?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Is there a way we can fix it?"

"I took Emmet and Jasper to a nightschool that night we went to Ravenwood to see Zach and make that report, Phoebe's mother is a teacher there she taught her class about a potion to stop black magic from getting out of control."

"But, it already has."

"If, I can make it stronger and combine it with the reverse spell I can reverse the effects black magic had on Victoria."

"That's great, but what do we do about her army?"

"This has happened before, gnoblars attacking except it was under the command of ogres we should be able to find something in my history textbooks."

"You amaze me," Edward said, suddenly.

"How?" I asked.

"Everything you do, everything about you never ceases to amaze me and surprise me."

I smiled. "Edward, can you turn on the lights?"

***********

"How are we going to do this?" he asked.

"I have killanblue elxir, pixie dust, porcuine peach juice, the reverse spell, and my history textbook and my suit that Haley gave me that makes me almost invisible."

"But, how am I going to be invisible?" Edward asked.

"I duplicated one for you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome."

The water was boiling, so I began to put in the ingredients.

"Edward, can you read from the textbook, I can't do it I'm busy making the potion."

"It says that approximately four-hundred years ago they last defeated the gnoblars and ogres by de-venoming them and trapping them deep inside the rural forests of Oxin and they made a treaty with the ogres."

"De-venoming? How?" I wondered, aloud.

"They, made a special potion made from their teeth and something else it's in a different language, I don't know this one."

He frowned at the textbook, confused.

I looked over his shoulder and down at the textbook, "Oh, I see."

"What do you see?" Edward asked. "You don't know it because it's a ancient language used by the First Cult."

"First Cult?" he repeated.

"The ones who made this realm, anyway the words are magic themselves, when they are used in spells you know it's serious and powerful."

He nodded.

"What does this word mean?" he asked.

I read the word: **LAQUE.**

"It means, river."

"River? What river?" he asked. "Well, usually if the word river is an ingredient in a potion then it's from Humbleback River."

"Is that diffcult to get to?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I should be able to open a portal for us to get there, does it say how much water from the river we'll need?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't."

"Then, I guess it doesn't matter how much."

We continued with the potion, afterwards I grabbed a parka from my closet and put it on along with some thick gloves and opened a portal that lead to Humbleback River.

It was freezing, natrually.

It was foggy, and I couldn't see very well Edward held my hand and guided me so I would not trip or fall into the river.

"What do I do?" he asked.

I handed him a bottle, "Scoop up the water with this bottle," I instructed.

"Done."

"Ok, let's get out of here."

After adding the water to the de-venoming potion, we put on our invisbility suits and went back to Ravenwood.

I was nervous, and scared but also very determined. She killed my whole family, and hurt so many people. And, she would have to be stopped.

"Is this really going to work?" Edward asked, beside me. "You have doubts?" I questioned. He shook his head, "I don't want you getting hurt, if something bad happens, if these suits won't be enough."

"I promise, it'll work."

I sighed.

Here we were, all we have to do is get close enough and throw the potion at her.  
I stared at her, finding it diffcult not to.

She was repulsive.

I handed the potion to Edward, he had better aim than me the chances were that if I threw it I'd miss.  
With a flick of his wrist he threw the potion to Victoria, she gasped as the vile made contact with her skull and the vile shattered against her head realeasing the potion.

Her pale red hair was damp and smoking, I quickly began to chant.

"Rokezave er Rokedave a roke..."

There was a bright light, I looked away as the light dimmed I looked back at Victoria. At first, my eyes couldn't see her then I did. She was kneeling on the ground, she looked up at me with angry crimson eyes.

She was a vampire again.

I gulped. Because she was still powerful and still very angry. "Attack!" she ordered the gnoblars, they leaped towards us, chattering showing their sharp yellow teeth.

At first, I was frozen in my spot not understanding how they can easily attck what they cannot see, but knowing somehow they did.  
Edward didn't think much about it, he pulled me off my feet and ran.

Within seconds I was clinging to Edward's back as he ran away from the army of gnoblars, I couldn't think straight my fear immobileized me.  
Magic.

I knew I could do so much that can help us with it, but I couldn't at the moment bring myself to act. "Bella, hand me the de-venoming potion," Edward said, through gritted teeth.

Automatically I handed him the potion from my pocket he told me to hold on as if that would be a problem. My knuckles were white, from holding so tightly on him.

He did a one-eighty and faced the gnoblars and threw the potion. I admit, I was confused how one small vile of de-venoming potion could stop a whole army of gnoblars but the textbook said clearly it was enough.

I watched, amazed as the potion changed into a cloud of pale green gas and it hovered over the gnoblars I heard them making monotonous sounds that resembled coughing, before the cloud evaporated.

The gnoblars, were unconcious and I wondered if it was really a de-venoming potion because it seemed as if the potion killed them.  
"Are they still breathing?" I whispered softly, afraid that the slightest sound will wake them up and send them into a frenzy again.

"Yes," Edward whisered just as quietly. I cautiously hoped down from his back, and held Edward's hand as we walked around the gnoblars and back into town.

Victoria was gone once again, it was quiet and I could see the dark circle of ash in front of my house, where the bonfire was.  
I quickly looked away, "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward murmured.

We searched, but it appeared that everyone was gone. "How can so much damage be caused in one night?"

*****************

After changing, I waited for Edward in the living room alone.

He left to go check if the gnoblars had retreated left. I suddenly felt..watched. But, by who?

I walked upstairs, from the corner of my eye I swore I saw a dark shadow move I closed the door behind me. And, sat on my bed.

I waited, hoping that Victoria hasn't gotten to Edward or a gnoblar.

After a few minutes the phone rang, I was hesitant to answer not sure who would call me, how they knew I was home, and why they would call me after a terrible war.

I picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked. "Bella, is that you?" a very famaliar voice asked. "Crystal? Where is everybody?"

"The city was evacuated after the army attacked, but then the gnoblars disappeared where are you?" "How are you?" she added.

"Oh, I'm in Ravenwood and I'm alright," I answered. "You're in Ravenwood?" she repeated, she sounded alarmed. "Alone?" she asked.

"No, Edward's here too."

"Crystal I think it's safe for everyone to come back, we got rid the gnoblars and changed Victoria back into a vampire," I told her. "You did? How?"

I explained to her about my theory and the de-venoming, "De-venoming? Oldest trick in the book." "Literally," she added.

"Well that's great Bella, I'll inform everyone else and we'll be on our way be careful Victoria is still loose."

She hung up, I put down the phone. "Gnoblars are gone." I jumped, and nearly screamed. "Edward, you scared me," I said, trying to slow down my racing heart. He grinned, "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Awhile," he admitted.

I smiled. "So, you've heard the whole conversation?" He nodded, and sat next to me on the bed. I laid back and rested my head against his stone chest, his chin on my head it was quiet and peaceful as we waited to be reunited with our famalies and friends again.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: The Search**

**Bella's POV**

Victoria. She's still out there in my realm and no one can find her. Sometimes we would find trails but they lead us into dead ends and circles.  
Alice is constantly watching the future, the Council has agents all around the world on the look out.

Finally, after three weeks no one could take the suspense of waiting for Victoria to be found or worse being attacked again. Someone, made a spell that finds vampires.

We got a call that night saying they found her hiding in the Cythian Caves in Oxin, one thousand miles away from Ravenwood.  
Yolanda and John went to Oxin and Crystal made sure to tell me and the Cullens everything that was going on.

"Bella, follow me to the Ravenwood's Law and Justice building we're going to have another trial with the Volturi."

"Again? After he declared war?" I asked. She nodded, "We have to make peace with them if things don't go well we'll just erase their memory and make sure we don't invite them again."

I nodded, and followed her outside and to the tall building. Matilda greeted us as we walked down the hallway and opened the door. It looked different, this time it was a large cold room with gray cement walls and floor.

Victoria cage didn't change, it was still the same. She bared her teeth at me and snarled viciously. I looked away, and walked over to the Council: Zach, Meredith, Ariel, Kallias, and Ambrosia.

"Hello Isabella, glad that you can make it," Ariel greeted me. Ariel smiled at me, she was always kind towards me and voted that I wouldn't lose my memory.

I smiled at her, "I'm glad to be here." Glad. I wasn't really sure. I was more nervous, I don't know how this meeting will end. Aro was very angry the last time, angry enough to declare war even though we were safe because we lived in a diffrent realm one they couldn't enter, Victoria still managed to cause a different war.

Crystal reassured me that they had a backup plan but I just wasn't sure if it'll work. The doors opened, "Hello, Aro thank you for coming," Ambrosia greeted.

If anyone in the Council held any distaste or fear of Aro they hid it well. "Hello," he murmured. He was staring at Victoria, who was improsoned in the cage. "Vampire again? And in a cage once more?" Aro asked, "Tsk, tsk have you not caused chaos we don't free you for nothing sweetheart."

I froze, "You freed her so she could kill us?" I asked. "Well, I needed someone here in case we couldn't get in, but it didn't work," Aro pursed his lips, displeased.

Ariel gasped and looked towards Zach who looked as if he was slapped in the face and Kallias was shaking with anger as Ambrosia stared horrfied and looked towards her brother for support.

Zach recovered from his shock and soon he was angry too, "I have you know Aro that she caused a war here and many people died by being burned alive, this young sorceress and vampire stopped her before anything could get worse."

"So, it wasn't a complete failure? Interesting."

"We invited you here in hopes that we'd be able to make a treaty, but it seems the only thing left to do is to rid of you from us."

"Don't act so offended! It was by your orders that she turned into a zombie! You asked for this, trying to take my throne!"

Zach, stared coldly at Aro. "You do not care what happens to vampires just yourself, the only one here who wants power is you, we posed as a threat to you because we are so much more powerful than you, as if being King of the Undead wasn't enough you wanted a whole realm for yourself!"

"Aro, don't you thnk if we wanted to take your throne we would have easily done so by now?"

Aro eyes narrowed, "I don't know, maybe you were waiting for the right moment."

"That's exactly you don't know," Zach told him.

Crystal stepped in and handed me ear plugs and quickly put hers on, I didn't say anything just put them on. I saw all five Council members chanting the spell, so I knew that Aro would be losing his memory soon.

Aro vanished, to Volterra I assumed. Victoria's cage fell into the floor, I saw a giant consume her and my eyes widened. I realizied that Zach was speaking to me and took out the ear plugs.

"We don't usually do this, but Victoria was a rare case and we couldn't let her cause any more torment." I nodded, and left the building quietly.

"How was the meeting?" Edward asked. "Aro lost his memory and Victoria was sent to the fire pit and we should never hear from them again."

Edward didn't ask for details, he seemed glad that Victoria was gone and that nothing bad happened to me.

"Bella, I've been thinking...." I looked up at him, "Yes?" "I like it here, and I know Alice does, Jasper will do anything to keep her happy an dis fascinated with the history here, and Emmet loves the woods, and Carlisle is interested in metholas and medicines and this was where you were born where all your friends are and-"

"I understand Edward, we can stay."

He grinned, and I heard someone yell 'Yes.'

"Edward, you're forgetting something!" Alice called, in a sing-song voice.

"There's more?" I asked. Edward grinned, nervously at me and began to get down on one knee my eyes popped. "Edward, what are you doing?"

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dark blue velvet box.

He opened it, and in it was a beatiful ring that sparkled and shined, it was beautiful and breathtaking. "This used to be my Mother's, it was her wedding ring and now I'm giving it to you, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"

"No way," I said, in disbelief. "Excuse me?"he asked, pain in his eyes and rejection. "No, no not that way, I love you Edward I really do I just can't believe it."

"You really want to marry _me_?" I asked. He nodded, "I love you and I can't picture myself with anyone else and I can't see myself anywhere at anytime without you."

"So, you're going to change me into a vampire?" I asked.

He sighed, and still holding out the ring my eyes flickered towards it imagining it on my finger...

"Yes." "Yes?" I asked, happily. He nodded, I hugged him, and kissed him everywhere on his face, "I love you, I love you, I love you," I chanted.  
"So, you will marry me now?" he asked, laughing.

I nodded, "Yes, I will marry you."

I began kissing him again, "Wait Bella, let me put the ring on your finger." I waited, as he slipped the ring on my finger, it felt wonderful there and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it off.

Before I could kiss him again, the door opened as I heard squealing and other exclaimations as I was attacked by hugs.  
"She said yes! Now when Eddie turns you into a vampire, we can have wrestling matches all the time!"

"Bella, I'm so happy for you and Edward," Esme told me. "Bella! I'll make your wedding look fabulous!"

"Alice, no do not go overboard!"

She pouted. "I don't want you spending too much money."

"Fine," she agreed.

* * *

I forced myself to take deep breaths as I walked down the aisle, it's just a wedding, it's just your wedding! You're going to marry the most wonderful man in the world whom you love for all eternity and if you trip once you'll blush and Alice will kill you if you somehow knock the vase of flowers three feet away on your right.

I took a deep breath. Jasper calmed me down, I smiled gratefully at him and finally after what seemed like years made my way to Edward.

I looked into his golden eyes, thinking about everything we've been through, how he has calmed me and made me feel so happy and complete and held me in his arms as I cried never complaining.

"You now may kiss the bride...." I heard cheers, but I could only think of him and his lips on mine.  
We pulled away, smiling at each other.

So, this is it. My happily ever after, we'll go on our honeymoon (which he hasn't revealed the location of) then he'll change me into a vampire, and we'll be together forever surrounded by the ones we love.

I can't believe it's happening, everything feels so perfect.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. "How happy I am right now," I answered honestly. He grinned even wider, I didn't know that was possible.  
"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"How lucky I am to be married to someone as wonderful, beautiful, smart and selfless as you."

I smiled. "I'm not that great." "Yes, you are."

"Bella it's picture time."

*****************

I searched for my spellbook, instead I came across a photo album. Not just any photo album, but Edward and I's wedding album.  
"Oh, look Edward it's our wedding album!"

"You looked so beatiful."

We went through the endless pictures of our wedding day, "Bella we have to pick up Nessie from school."

"Ok, let's go."

We got in the car and drove to her school, "Hi, Mom Hi, Dad," she greeted, her bronze curls bouncing up and down with ever movement she made, "How was school?" I asked.

"Great, our teacher Mrs. Jenkins brought a agent from the Council!" "What was her name?" I asked, curiously. "Haley, Haley Dogerman."

I smiled, "I know her, we're great friends." "You do! How come I've never met her?" she asked. "You have, when you were a baby but she couldn't stay long she had to go on a mission."

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow."

We parked the car, and went inside. "Mom, did you find the spellbook you were going to lend me?" Nessie asked. I opened my mouth to say no, but Edward came from behind me and said, "Of course, here it is sweetheart."

"Thank you! I'm going to go to my room and do homework!"

"Don't forget to put-"

"Dragon ears with the fairy dust, I know Mom!" I grinned, "She's really great at potions isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"Bella, I got Nessie the most adorable dress she could wear! The salesclerk that it will not stain!"

I smiled. "That's great."

Alice sprinted upstairs with the shopping bags, "Stain proof, yesterday she bought her a pair of pants that will change size as she grows."

"Bella! I also bought you some clothes!"

My eyes widened, "Edward, hide me." He chuckled. "She'll find you, you know that right?" I groaned.

"Bella!" "I'm coming!"

"Look!"

"These clothes are made for me!" Alice posed. "Literally," she added, On the tag, it said **A.C.** "Alice that doesn't prove anything, just because it has your initials.." I began.

"I did my research, they said all their clothes is made specifcally for me."

I sighed. After, Alice made me wear all the clothes she bought for me I jumped onto my bed and cuddled into Edward's side. "Forever with Alice can be tiring, isn't?"

I nodded. "I'm just glad your here, I don't how I'll make it without you."

He kissed my head, "I love you."

"I love you too, forever."

"Forever, and ever."

**The End.**

**Sorry, it may not be the greatest ending, but at least Victoria is dead! Muwhahahha!**


End file.
